Stuck
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Mike Mizanin and Jamie Orton broke up when she discovered his infidelity.  He didn't seem to care that she was pregnant with his child, since she left the WWE.  But now she's back, and there's trouble brewing for everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. I wish I owned the others. Life just isn't fair.**

* * *

**A/N: So, here's my new story. This chapter doesn't really get into the good stuff, just mostly backstory with some interaction towards the end. I hope you get a little interested at least. I'm still writing the other two stories, and I'm not going to abandon them...well...I'm having a little writer's block that I'm trying to work through on "No Getting Over You" but "Firecracker" is gonna have a new chapter up within the next hour or so. So, anyways, I hope you like it. Please let me know if you're interested in having me post the next chapter. Thanks! :o)**

* * *

Jamie was far from happy to be attending the evening's Monday Night Raw taping in Missouri. She glanced in her rearview mirror at her daughter, who was out like a light in her car seat. The last place anyone should be bringing their five month old baby girl was to a wrestling event, but her brother had stubbornly insisted that since he hadn't seen his young niece in two months, she had to bring her along for the visit. Normally, it wouldn't seem like such a raw deal…no pun intended. But Madison's father was also going to be present at the taping. That was the main issue Jamie had with being there. She knew it wasn't going to be the fun time she was hoping it could be because she was going to spend the majority of the evening avoiding him at all costs.

Jamie Orton was twenty-five years old. She was very close to her big brother, Randy, his wife Samantha and their two-year old daughter Alanna. At 5'4" and 120 pounds, Jamie was much smaller than her brother, and while she had spent five years in the WWE, she'd been gone for almost a year and a half. Once she found out that she was pregnant and her boyfriend was banging a certain blonde French-Canadian Diva, she left the company.

Madison, Jamie's daughter, looked exactly like her father. She had the same blue eyes and her hair, though it was still very, very short, was blonde, just like his. Jamie had hazel eyes and long dark brown hair, so clearly the obvious features weren't inherited from her mother, though she did have some other facial features mirroring her mother's. Jamie had managed to lose her baby weight quite quickly, seeing as she only gained thirty pounds, which managed to be shed between working out and breast feeding. Now, the only change in her body was the fact that her breasts were larger, and she was about five pounds lighter than she was before she was even pregnant.

Jamie loved her daughter more than anything on the entire earth. But she also couldn't stand even the thought of being near Madison's father. He hadn't put even the slightest effort in helping her out when she was pregnant, nor did he show any interest in being the baby's father after Madison was already born. He hadn't even met her, which was precisely why Madison's last name was Orton. No point in giving her Michael Mizanin's last name, when he was nothing more than a deadbeat dad.

Glancing at the clock, Jamie saw it was 3:06 already. She was supposed to be at the arena six minutes ago, but it'd be at least another ten until she'd actually get there. Jamie had managed to avoid attending any events where she would have to run into Mike for the past nine months. The last time that she had to deal with the stress of running into her ex, she was five months pregnant. Tonight, she just prayed she could avoid the object of her aversion, though with his recent push, she doubted that it was going to happen.

Jamie knew she had to look good, just in case, and had opted to wear a pair of flattering dark denim shorts, along with a black v-neck fitted top that revealed just enough of her cleavage to make Mike drool, should she have to see him. Her hair was down, her makeup was flawless. She was prepared to ignore mike and hopefully make him feel like shit, if she had to see him at all, which she really didn't want to, but there was no harm in being prepared.

As she pulled into the parking lot, Jamie parked next to Randy's rented Ford Explorer. Since he'd brought Sam and Alanna on the road with him, she hasn't seen her sister-in-law or niece much, which was hard for her to deal with because they were very close and spent as much time together as possible.

Jamie got out of her 2010 Honda CRV, grabbed her bag and Madison's diaper bag. She went into the backseat and carefully unlocked the baby's car seat from the seat. Jamie pulled the baby in the seat out and shut the door. She opened the trunk and pulled out the stroller frame. Jamie put the carrier down and set up the stroller. She locked the carrier into the stroller and put the diaper bag in the holder underneath the baby. Jamie shut the trunk and locked the doors. She pushed the stroller through the parking lot, to the entrance of the venue, where she met with security, to sign in and receive her pass, allowing her to spend the evening backstage, catching up with her brother, sister in law, niece and old friends that she hadn't seen since she left the company.

Then, she pulled out her cell phone and called her brother.

"Hey," Randy's voice greeted.

"Hi. I'm here," she said.

"Where?"

"I just signed in at security."

"I'll be right there," he said. The two ended the call. Jamie waited, watching her sleeping daughter. "There you are," Randy said, walking over to his sister.

"Randy!" she called in excitement. She wrapped her arms around her brother. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Jame." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. The two pulled apart after a few moments. "And hello to my beautiful niece. And she's out…" he said, grinning, noticing the five month old was sleeping soundly. "Wow, she looks so much like…um…" he drifted, not wanting to mention the name that caused his little sister so much pain in the past.

"Yeah. At least he's good looking because my little girl is so beautiful," she said, gazing at the sleeping child.

"And look at you. You look great," he said.

Jamie smiled. "I've been working out like crazy," she told him.

"You planning on coming back to work?" he asked, with a smirk.

"I'm a mommy now. I can't wrestle anymore."

Randy gave her a look. "Bull. You can, and you should."

"I dunno. Coming here still feels so good, but I couldn't handle avoiding Mike on a daily basis."

"Why should you avoid him?"

"Because I don't want to see that asshole."

"He should be avoiding you if anything."

"Well, he doesn't care."

"So why should you?"

"Because I'm the one who got hurt."

"That's true."

"Whatever. If I see him, I see him. If I don't, then I don't," she replied with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"He is here…"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Of course he is."

"Let's go to the locker room. Sam and Alanna are there, and they can't wait to see you," he said, changing the subject.

"Oh good," she said with an enthusiastic smile. "I haven't spoken to Sam in like forever and a day."

"You were on the phone with her this morning."

"I know. That was like five hours ago. That's way too long."

Randy shook his head, with a smile on his face, as he led his sister and niece to his locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie, not the plethora of extremely hot men in this story…**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here's the next one! Let me know what you're thinking! :o)**

* * *

Jamie was on her way to catering with Randy and Madison, who was content in her mother's arms. "Well, regardless of everything that's gone on, I'm very happy you finally decided to come here and visit me," Randy said. He and Jamie had always been very close. He was the reason she got into wrestling. When they were younger, Randy always used to use Jamie to practice his wrestling moves on and in turn ended up training her. Once he came to the WWE, he knew he had to bring his little sister along and a couple of years later, Jamie was the third generation Diva in the company, who could kick the asses of any women and could even take on a bunch of the men. Luckily being wrestled by her older brother as a child, caused her to be able to take a few hits without even flinching. It made her tough, and she was always willing to take risks that most of the other Diva's wouldn't dare attempt.

"Me, too. I get to hang out with my brother, my sister-in-law and my niece…my favorites."

"And look at your little one. She's adorable," Randy cooed. Madison stretched out her arms toward Randy and whined.

"You want the big gorilla?" Jamie asked her daughter sweetly, while smirking at her brother.

Randy made a face at his sister. "Hey, I'm not a gorilla, lady. I'm Uncle Randy," he protested with a serious tone. Jamie laughed and handed her daughter over to her uncle. "There we go." Madison giggled at Randy, who was adoringly staring at his niece. "Hello beautiful." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Aw how cute," Jamie said, a smile on her face. She tickled the bottom of her daughter's socked foot. The baby wiggled her legs and giggled.

Jamie and Randy, carrying Madison, arrived in the catering area and sat down at one of the many tables in the room. Randy handed his niece back over to her mother. "I'll go get us food," he said.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, before he walked off to get the two of them food. Madison had eaten only a few minutes before.

Jamie held her baby against her chest, gently rubbing her back. "How's mommy's most favorite little girl in world?" she asked her baby, affectionately. Madison laid her head on her mother's shoulder, facing her with a huge smile on her little face. She was a completely cuddly, loving little mush of a baby most of the time. Jamie planted a gentle kiss on her daughter's head.

"Oh. My. God. Please tell me I'm not dreaming, and Jamie Orton really is sitting right in front of me," John Cena said, a huge smile on his face, as he walked into the room, noticing his friend.

"Oh my God! John!" Jamie stood up and gave him a one-armed hug, as her daughter occupied the other arm.

"And this is the newest little Orton lady?" he asked, as they pulled apart, and he looked at the little girl..

"Yup. This is Madison," she proudly introduced, gazing adoringly at the baby that she was holding.

"Hi Madison," he softly greeted. She gave him a smile.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." Jamie handed her daughter over to John, who, seeing as he was an experienced uncle, knew how to properly hold her.

"How cute." Madison seemed content with John, who her mother had been friends with for years.

Randy walked over with the food and put it on the table. "Oh I see you found your pal," he said.

Jamie nodded. "Yup, and my pal just became friends with my little baby."

"I have to say, my niece is absolutely beautiful," he said, looking at the child.

"She is, and she seems like she's really well-behaved," John agreed with a nod. "So, how are things?" he asked Jamie.

"Not too bad at all. Sleep is pretty rare still, and everything that I do is for this one," she said, rubbing her fingertips on Madison's arm softly. The baby cooed at her mother, her blue eyes still fixated on her new friend John. "But to be completely honest, I love being a mommy, even if it is a lot of hard work."

"Cool. Cool."

"How are things with you?"

"Good. A lot of work, obviously, but things are really good."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Have you seen…?" John trailed, not wanting to mention the name of Madison's father, unsure of how Jamie would react. Madison reached for her mother.

"Nope, not yet, and hopefully I'm lucky and I won't have to see him," she replied, as she took her baby back.

"Speaking of the devil," Randy mumbled angrily, as Mike walked into the room with a smile on his face.

Jamie immediately felt like she was going to be sick, upon realizing he walked into the room. She held onto her daughter, keeping the baby close to her body, trying to avoid catching a glimpse of him. Not realizing who Randy and John were talking to, Mike walked over to all of them.

"Hey guys," he said, one hand on each other their backs. They both looked over and glared at him. That's when he realized Jamie and his daughter were right there in front of him. "Oh…um…hi…Jamie…" he awkwardly greeted.

She looked up at him for the first time in a long time, though Jamie believed at this moment that it hadn't been long enough. "Michael," she simply said, wanting desperately for him to go away before she punched him in the head. It was extremely tense. He looked at his daughter, in his ex-girlfriend's arms. "Is there something you'd like?" she asked, wanting him to go away.

"Oh…um…I uh…I'm going," he said and quickly walked away from the group and out of catering.

Randy and John both immediately looked at Jamie, concerned looks etched on their faces. "Are you okay?" Randy asked his sister.

"Um…" She took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just a little…weird, I guess."

"Was that the first time he's ever seen Madison?" John asked her.

"Yup," she replied. "He's really missing out."

Randy knew Jamie was upset. "He is. Madison is beautiful and perfect, and if he doesn't want to be a father, then, it's his own loss," Randy said, trying to make Jamie feel better about the shitty situation at hand.

"Honestly, I don't care about him missing out. If he's dumb enough to do what he did, then, it's his problem, and he doesn't deserve her anyway. It's Madison that I care about, and the fact that her father doesn't want to be a part of her life is what really upsets me about the whole situation. That's not fair to her at all. A girl needs to have her dad. I mean, even my father may not have always been home, but he was there for me, even if I had to cry to him over the phone. At least I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved me, and if I ever needed him, he was always there for me. Madison deserves the same, but because Mike is an immature, bratty, little child, she has to suffer, and it isn't right. She deserves so much better than that." Jamie was clearly very upset over things, and seeing Mike made it that much worse for her.

"I know. He's probably the world's stupidest human being ever for what he's been doing…or not doing. You and Madison deserve better than that, Jamie. And I know it's not the same, but you know I'm always gonna be here for you and Madi," Randy offered, to try to comfort his sister.

"And you know I'm always ready to do whatever it is you need me to. I love you like a sister, Jame," John offered.

She smiled. "I know, and trust me, I really do appreciate it. You guys are very special to me and the young one. I just wish that her father could…or more appropriately would love her, too."

"Well, I'll chase the guys away…and with guns like these, I won't even need a bat," John said, flexing his muscles.

Jamie laughed. "You're so cute." Upon seeing her mother laugh, Madison mirrored the action and laughed, as well.

"I heard a rumor that my favorite manager ever was here," John Hennigan's voice greeted.

"Hey!" Melina protested.

"Sorry, baby."

'Hi guys!" Jamie greeted, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh! There's the baby!" Melina gushed. "She's so beautiful!"

"She looks just like…" John smiled, sheepishly. "You look amazing, Jamie!" he complimented, changing the subject.

"Thanks. She looks so much like Mike, it's scary," she agreed. "Lina, do you want to hold her?" Jamie and Melina had been close friends for years.

"Could I?" she asked, hopefully.

"Of course!" Jamie handed Madison over to Melina. She affectionately cooed at the baby in her arms, as her boyfriend hugged Jamie.

"I've missed you so much, lady," he said. Jamie had been Miz and Morrison's manager for the majority of the time that they were together, and the two had become extremely close friends during that time.

"I've missed you, too," she reciprocated the sentiment.

"So, are you coming back?" he hopefully asked.

"Nope. Just visiting. I can't work here, not with Mike being so close. That's just asking for trouble."

"That's true. Has he seen Madison yet? I know that he hasn't said anything to me, but maybe he wouldn't because he knows how I feel about the whole thing." Jamie looked over at her daughter, who was loving her interaction with Melina. She smiled. John and Randy were cooing over her, too.

"He just saw her for the first time a few minutes ago, but he didn't realize we were here. When he did, he walked away."

John shook his head. "I don't understand how he could do this to the two of you. It's so wrong."

Jamie shrugged. "On my end of it, I can handle him turning his back on me and cheating on me and us ending, but it's the fact that he doesn't care about Madi at all that I can't deal with."

He nodded. "Well, he's the one who told us that you were here."

"Yeah, well, it's not like he cares."

"He cares. He's just an asshole."

Jamie nodded. "He is, but if he cared even a little, he'd have put in at least a little bit of effort to have a relationship with our daughter, instead of screwing the Cheeto chick and not caring about us."

John laughed at Jamie's nickname for Maryse. "I get it! It's because her skin is practically orange. That's hilarious. But he isn't banging her anymore. After you left, he changed a lot…"

"Yeah, apparently he became more of an asshole than I thought he could ever be," she commented bitterly.

"I still can't believe he did this to you."

"Like I said, I can deal with what he did to me, it's Madison that I feel for. She's the one who doesn't have a father, and she should. She's a good baby," she sadly explained. "I want more for my daughter."

John nodded. "On the bright side, she's got about fifty uncles and ten aunts, at least, who would easily break anyone dumb enough to hurt her or cause trouble for her," he pointed out.

"That is true, and I appreciate that."

"When Randy called us and said that you had a girl, we were all so excited, and Chris (Irvine) was like 'oh this poor girl is going to hate us all once she gets interested in guys'," he remembered.

She smiled. "Aw. It's hilarious how you're all such big, intimidating guys, but the second you're all around her, you turn to mush," she said, looking at Randy and John cooing and playing with the baby.

"It happens."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie…only.**

* * *

**A/N: So I feel like I've been a lot slower on updating than I usually am. But I'm sick :o( No bueno. I've spent the day sleeping. I went to the Smackdown show at Madison Square Garden last night. Amazing. Bret Hart Appreciation Night? Yes, thank you. Lovely. Best week ever, between TNA and WWE. Anyways, I figured I'd post this before I go back to bed for some more sleep. Tomorrow, hopefully, I should be updating the other two. Well, maybe only one...I don't have the next chapter for Firecracker even written (oopsie), but I am going to work on it, while I'm in bed. So, love you guys. Please review. It makes me feel special. And the specialer (I know it isn't a word, but I'm using it anyway) I feel, the more I like to update. Thanks. Love you guys!**

* * *

"It's like we get a nice little break," Sam Orton said, as she sat back on the couch, in her husband's locker room.

"I agree. And everyone gets to see our beautiful babies, and we can just sit back and relax for once," Jamie agrees with a smile. Randy and John (Cena) took Alanna and Madison around to visit the guys, giving the two women a short time to relax and hang out with each other.

"So, how are you holding up?" "I dunno. I hate the fact that I still really care about Mike, even after all of the stupid bullshit he put Madi and me through. It's just hard to see him, I guess, and I hoped it wouldn't be," she honestly answered.

"Yeah, but you two were together for a long time, ya know? You have a baby with him. That's a really deep connection. I'd be surprised if you felt any differently," Sam replied, not wanting her sister-in-law and best friend to feel that she was wrong for still loving her baby's father.

"It's just hard to handle," she admitted.

"Well, I think he's very confused, too. Ya know, Mike's never exactly been known for his ability to handle situations maturely and responsibly. He's always been this way. And he still loves you. Everyone knows it. He's just stupid and can act like a complete ass, if the opportunity arises."

"I just don't understand how someone can have a baby and not want to be involved in her life."

"I don't get it either. No one does. Randy wants to kill him, which is why Vince had creative scrap a storyline between the two of them. As of right now, they have very minimal interaction."

"I told Randy not to let it affect work, but he never listens to me."

"Well, that's Randy for ya. He just knows what you've been going through and wants to be the protective big brother. No one can blame him. I'm sure Mike knows that Randy's right, too."

"Trust me, it means so much to me that he cares so much, but I don't want him to end up in trouble because of it."

"I know. You're just the world to him, and he doesn't ever want anything bad to happen to you. He's overprotective of all of the women in his life," Sam pointed out.

"Always has been," she said with a smile.

"How is everything else, though?"

"Good. I mean, it's hard as hell, but I love Madi so much, and I can deal with the sleepless night and all, for her."

"Isn't it crazy? Being a mom and all?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. I never honestly thought I could love someone so much, and I just melt for Madi."

Sam smiled. "You can't help it. It's like you can't even control it. You're just addicted to the baby." She paused. "You know, Randy told me that Vince still wants you back. Maybe you could re-sign or something. We'll all be here."

"I dunno if that's such a good idea. If Mike wasn't here, and Madison was a little bit older, then, maybe, but as of right now, I don't think I could."

"Well, I'm sure once Vince finds out you're here, he's gonna be on you like white on rice."

She laughed. "I honestly don't know why he loves me so much."

"Well, just from the fans' point of views alone, you have the in-ring ability, plus you were amazing in the promos and storylines and all. You have the best personality out there, and you always pulled in the ratings. Everyone loved you."

There was a loud knock at the door. "Come in!" Jamie called, unsure of who was visiting. The door opened.

"So, I'm sitting in the locker room with TJ, and in walk these two goons, carrying two of the most beautiful little girls that I've ever seen in my entire life, and then, it hits me. My lady has arrived, and I haven't even seen her yet," Nattie Neidhart greets, walking into the locker room.

Jamie jumps up and wraps her arms around her longtime friend, excitedly. "Oh my God! Nattie!" she practically yelled.

Nattie wraps her arms around her friend. "Hi! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, lovey."

They pulled back. "Madison is so beautiful! She looks like that asshole, but she's so, so, so beautiful!" Nattie gushed.

"Thank you."

"And you look absolutely incredible. It's hard to believe that you had a baby only five months ago."

"Aw thanks. And you look better than ever. How are things with Teej?"

"Wonderful, as usual. I got lucky with that one."

"Yeah. He's a great guy."

"He is. I wish that dumbass ex-boyfriend of yours would fix his fuck up and get back into your good graces and see his baby girl. I want to kick the crap out of him," Nattie spoke. "Sammy knows exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh yeah. I want to beat his ass, too," she agreed with a nod.

The dressing room door opened again and in walked Randy and John with the babies. "There's my little munchkin!" Jamie cooed, taking her daughter from John. "Did the big gorillas treat my little girl well?"

"Oh course we did," John replied. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I want to steal her from you. She's like the best toy ever."

Jamie laughed. "She is. Aside from the fact that she could…and usually does keep me up all night and when she cries, you'd think she was being tortured or something, she's actually a lot of fun."

Nattie smiled. "She seems like such a happy baby."

"She really is. She's usually well-behaved, too. She doesn't throw tantrums that often and stuff. Only once in a while."

"That's not bad. Alanna has been known for torturing me…at least when she was younger she loved to do it."

Rand nodded. "True story."

Jamie laughed. "I'm lucky. I may have a bad ex, but I've got a great little girl."

"Aw…she's just…I adore her," Nattie said, a smile on her face.

Jamie smiled proudly. "Me, too."

* * *

During the show, Jamie and Madison were backstage. She was sitting in the locker room, when there was a knock on the door. She got up, holding onto her daughter and opened it.

Vince McMahon stood there. "Jamie! I heard you were here!" he happily greeted his former Diva.

The two hugged. "It's nice to see you again, Vince," she sweetly greeted her former boss.

"And I assume this is your daughter?" he asked, looking at the baby.

"Yup. This is Madison."

"She's beautiful," he said, giving Madison a smile.

"Thank you. I hear Steph had baby number three finally."

"Yup. A girl, of course. I'm beginning to think that she can't have a boy," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh you love it."

"I do."

"Well, congratulations on becoming a grandfather for the fifth time."

"Thank you. You know, I miss having you around, Jamie. You always made the locker room and the ring fun."

"Oh? Well, you've got some great talent around here…a lot of really great people," she tried to take the focus off of herself, knowing the direction in which Vince was headed with this conversation.

"Yeah…but let's be honest, you brought in the ratings. You were so great in the ring. And you definitely had the best personality of any of them. Everyone loved having you around here."

"Aw. Thank you, Vince."

"well, I was thinking…maybe you'd be interested in coming back to work," he finally suggested.

"I dunno about that. Don't get me wrong, I loved working for you, and I loved being here, but I'm a mom now, and I'm not really comfortable being around Mike all of the time," she replied.

"Jamie, I can offer you anything and everything you could want. I need you back. The Diva's division has been falling short lately, and we've been having a lot of problems within it," he explained. "I really need you, Jamie. Let's be honest, anyone who watches knows that TNA's Knockout Division has been pummeling our Diva's. They're talented, they're popular. They get some of the best ratings for their segments. And I'm very confident that if we had you back on our roster, we can be on top of women's wrestling, again."

"I dunno, Vince. I don't know how good it is to have my daughter on the road. That's still on top of the Mike situation."

"Well, could you consider it, at least? I can pay you quadruple what you used to get. And I can offer you your own dressing room, child care, and I'll give you a lighter workload. I'm serious, Jamie. Just think about it."

"I'll think about it," she said with a nod.

"That's all I can ask for."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Vince."

"Of course."

* * *

When the show finally ended, Randy was in the shower. Sam and Alanna were hanging out with John Hennigan and Melina. Madison was sleeping in her carrier, while Jamie was watching TV, waiting for her brother. There was a knock on the door. "Wow. Randy's locker room seems to be quite the happening place tonight," she mumbled to herself. She got up and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, upon seeing who dared to knock on her brother's door.

Mike stood there, with one of his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "I uh…I just…um…I…uh…I wanted to come by and see…um…how you've been doing," he uncomfortably replied, rubbing the back on his neck.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Because you just care oh-so much," she shot back. "I'm alive…not that you give a shit."

"I do care."

"And you've proven that so well."

"Jamie…"

She glared at him. "Michael, it's one thing to cheat on me when I'm pregnant. It's another thing not to stick around for our baby. You never even saw her. You've never done anything for her, and you think that I even have the slightest interest in speaking to you?" she asked, rhetorically.

"I just…I wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am. You see me."

"How's the baby?"

"My daughter is just fine."

"Can I…like…see her…or something?"

"She's sleeping. I'm not waking her up, especially for someone who doesn't care about his baby."

"I do care, Jamie."

"If you cared even a little bit, you wouldn't have waited until she was five months old to pretend that you care."

"I'm not pretending," he insisted.

"Bull."

"It's true."

"You think I believe a single word that comes out of your fucking mouth?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Probably not."

Jamie shook her head. "What do you want from my life?"

"I wanted to apologize…"

"Well, apology not accepted. Goodbye." Jamie shut the door in his face. She stood there for a few moments, feeling herself get light headed. She hated the fact that he made her feel this way. She hated the fact that she had to see Mike's face. And most of all, she hated how she felt guilty for being mean to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Madison…but that's it.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the love! I hope you're still enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! It means the world to me! :o)**

* * *

"Come on, Jamie. Just come back. Everyone misses you. Vince is willing to quadruple your salary and take care of getting Madison taken care of. Please just do it," Randy begged his sister.

"Randy this is a bad idea. I don't want to be around Mike. It's just not a good idea," she argued.

"So, he'll leave you alone. If he even think about bothering you, I'll crack him in the jaw," he promised.

She grinned. "You're so violent when you get defensive of me. It's actually quite adorable."

"Well, you're my little sister. I have to protect you."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, I do."

Jamie smiled. "I know you do."

"And I want you on the road with me."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I dunno."

"You have to."

"No, I don't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Listen, I'll talk to Vince. If it goes well, then, I'll come back, okay?" she compromised with him.

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"I'll backhand you."

"I know you will."

"I'll call Vince tomorrow and set up a meeting with him, and then, we'll just see what happens."

"Okay. Call me and let me know what's going on. Okay?"

"I will. I promise," she said.

"I'm really happy that you came here tonight," he said, sincerely.

"Me, too. I've missed you."

"And you've missed being around everyone else, too."

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Yes. And I've missed the business. I know that's where you were headed."

"Yeah."

"I know you want me coming back. There's just a lot that I have to consider before doing that, you know?"

"I know. But if you have a lighter workload and get paid a lot more than you did before, and Vince lets you bring Madi along for the ride, then, I think there's really no way that you can say no."

"Aside from Mike being here, there would be no way that I could refuse the offer," she said.

"I know…"

"And seeing him tonight wasn't easy for me."

"I know that, too. But I'll be here. John Cena, John Hennigan, Melina, Nattie, Sam's here with Alanna all of the time. Everyone is here. Everyone loves you and misses you," he pleaded his case.

"And I miss you and everyone else."

"Well, you should just try it and see how it works out."

Jamie shrugged. "We'll see."

"Okay. Test me when you get home, okay?"

"Of course I will."

"Drive safely," he said, giving his sister a huge. She wrapped her arms around Randy, missing having her brother around all of the time.

"I will. I love you, Randy."

"Love you, too, Jame."

Randy placed a kiss on his niece's head. She was out cold. "Later gator," she said, closing the door to the backseat of her car. She got into the driver's seat. Randy watched as his sister drove away, before returning back into the venue.

Jamie knew the hour and a half ride home with a sleeping baby was not the best thing for her right now. She would've preferred the distraction. Having Madison hold her attention was ideal, especially considering that she had had to speak with Mike earlier in the evening. She preferred to hate him, not to miss him. Truth be told, the two had such a great relationship that it wasn't always easy for her to hate him.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Babe! I've been looking all over the place for you," Mike whined walking to the locker room. She looked up from her seat on the couch._

_"And the last place you look is our locker room?" she asked, with her brow furrowed in confusion._

_Mike sat down next to her. "That's a good point you have there." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close to his._

_"Your match was great, baby," she said, giving him a kiss on his sweaty arm._

_"Thanks, babe. I hate when you get banned from ringside," he groaned, leaning hi head back. "I think you're the only person on earth who will cuddle up against me when I'm all sweaty and gross after a match."_

_Jamie smiled. "Probably," she agreed. "But it's because I love you so much."_

_Mike smiled. "Aw. I love you, too."_

_"Besides, if you get me all sweaty, I'll just have to join you in the shower."_

_Mike smirked and pulled Jamie onto his lap, so she was straddling him. She giggled. He gently kissed her lips. "A shower with you is always something I love." His hands were resting on her lower back._

_"Me, too," she agreed, bringing her hands from his neck, onto his shoulders._

_"I'm so lucky I've got you," he said softly._

_"Aw, Mike. I'm a lucky lady. I've got the greatest man ever."_

_"I can't wait until next month."_

_"We're gonna have so much fun in Aruba," she said._

_"I know. A whole week alone with you." He groaned thinking about it._

_Jamie ran her hand down his bare chest. "A whole lot of privacy will definitely be nice."_

_"That it will." He pulled her in for another kiss. "Okay. Shower time," he said, picking her up with him, as he stood up from the couch and brought her into the bathroom._

**_*End Flashback*_**

Jamie missed Mike. She hated what he'd done, but she had been so in love with him for so long that she couldn't just hate him on command. She wanted to, but it wasn't going to happen.

What Jamie truly wanted was for Mike to come crawling back. She knew damn well it wasn't gonna happen, but the thought made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't play the part of the naïve little girl anymore, though. Jamie had Madison to think about.

Honestly going back into the WWE was the best choice for Madison. She'd have her Uncle Randy and all of the other aunts and uncles spoiling her. Jamie would be earning a lot of money, which would definitely benefit Madison greatly. Vince was great when it came to handing out offers that can't be refused, and Jamie was sure that this was gonna be one of those cases.

She just knew that she'd end up re-signing with the company. She just wasn't sure how she was going to be able to handle being around Mike. Maybe they'd end up in a storyline together. Being forced to be near him would be the worst case scenario. She needed to get over him and quickly because she couldn't handle being so close to him without losing her sanity.

Jamie glanced in the rearview mirror at Madison. She love her daughter more than life itself. She wished that Mike was in her life. Even if they weren't together, she just wanted him to be there for the baby. It wasn't Madison's fault that they weren't together. She shouldn't have to suffer because their relationship had ended. She wouldn't have wanted to be a mother yet. It wasn't part of her plan for at least another few years, but when she had Madison, everything changed. She loved being a parent. It was her favorite job in the entire world. It wasn't easy, but she was willing to do everything she could for her daughter.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"I can't believe you're a mother," Elaine Orton said, watching her oldest daughter cradle her newborn in her arms._

_Jamie smiled. "Me either. It's so weird. I can't believe how in love with her I really am," she said._

_"It's one of those things that you can never truly understand until you've got a baby of your own."_

_"She's so little. I can't believe that she was the one who was kicking around in me for all of that time."_

_"My granddaughter is so beautiful. I swear, my children have the most absolutely beautiful babies," Elaine proudly said, smiling. "I'm so proud of you, Jamie."_

_"Thanks, mom."_

_"Have you heard from Michael yet?"_

_She shook her head. "Nope."_

_"Maybe Randy should speak to him and knock some sense into him."_

_Jamie shrugged. "It's not even worth it. If he doesn't want to be her father, then it's his loss. I don't want to force him to be a dad. It's just gonna cause him to resent her. I'll do this on my own. I'll be a mother and father to Madison," Jamie explained._

_Elaine nodded. "Well, I'm here for you. Anything you need, even when you go back to work."_

_"I'm not going back to wrestling."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, I don't want to be around Mike. Plus, a mother wrestling? That's probably not a good idea."_

_"Randall is a father, and he wrestles. Your father wrestled for years, even after all of you kids were born."_

_"I dunno. I guess we'll just have to see what happens."_

**_*End Flashback*_**

Jamie knew returning would cause a lot of pain for her, but in a lot of ways, it benefited Madison. Depending on what Vince offered, there was a good chance that she'd become a part of the WWE once again. Her only hope was that Michael Mizanin would not ruin it for her or maker her life any more difficult than he already had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. That's it. Oh! Wait! I own Madison, too. Sweet. I own two people in the whole story.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Things are really gonna start getting crazy here soon...actually, the next chapter is where a lot of the fun stuff really starts to go down :o) So, please, read this. Let me know what you think! Also, I want to encourage everyone to also read my dear friend JJ-Jefferu's fics. She's awesome, and she's got a new Miz story! Yay! Anyways, please read, review, and trust that things are gonna get awesomeeeeee :o)**

* * *

Jamie sat across from Vince's large mahogany desk. She had flown into Connecticut earlier that morning to discuss her possible re-signing with the company. And she was nervous as hell.

"I really think that it would really be in both of our best interests if you came back," Vince told her.

"I know. I'm just really nervous about this whole situation with Mike, you know?" she countered.

"Absolutely, but he can't do anything to you. Besides the fact that he'll end up in big time trouble with me and the company, Randy would beat him to a bloody pulp if he even so much as looked at you the wrong way."

Jamie nodded. "That's true."

"I mean, I'll do absolutely anything I can to get you back in the company. You can be the saving grace for the Diva's division. You always managed to get the ratings, Jamie, and I need that really badly right now. Honestly, I need you. You deserve to do what you love, and anyone who knows you, knows that you love wrestling."

"You're absolutely right, Vince. I do love wrestling. It's in my blood. It's my passion. I'm just afraid of what will go on with me being close to him again. It's my only hesitation in coming back."

"And it's completely understandable. I just don't want to have you miss out because of him. And obviously, I have my own vested interest in you."

"I know."

"So, I've got a contract written up, and if you don't sign it, that's fine, but I think you might want to read it over, and just see what it says," he said and handed her the document. Jamie took it and began reading through it, noting that everything Vince had promised her was indeed found in the black lettering of the legal document.

"You are really amazing when it comes to offers that can't be refused," she said, looking up at him with a grin.

Vince actually look very hopeful, which surprised Jamie. Usually he would have looked like he didn't care, even if he did. That was how he always did things. Vince McMahon didn't beg and plead. He wanted things to happen, but he wouldn't let anyone know how much their decisions would affect him. She actually felt very much needed right now. "I try. I know talent, and when I need someone for my business, I will do whatever it is I have to in order to sign him or her, and let's be honest, I need you."

Jamie smiled, making the impulsive decision that she knew she wanted to make from the beginning of the meeting with her former employer. "In that case, can I borrow a pen?" she asked.

A smile formed on Vince's relieved face. "Of course you can," he replied and handed her a pen.

She signed and dated the bottom line of the contract, sealing her fate, and she handed the pen and contract back to him. "I wasn't planning on signing anything today, but I guess I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, you have no idea how happy I am to have you back," Vince told her, standing up. Jamie stood up, and he walked over and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to be back," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around him. The two pulled apart a couple of moments later.

"I'm gonna have you written into Raw for Monday night's show," he said and smiled.

"Cool."

"We're going to be in Minnesota on Monday for the taping. So, you can fly in with Randy, if you want. And we can keep it a secret. Your return is gonna be a huge surprise for everyone."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell Randy."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone," Vince smirked.

"I have an idea. We'll tell Stephanie, that way we're not completely screwing the creative team over, but we can come up with a good return on our own, and we'll use that for the show."

He thought for a moment. "What if when Maryse has her title match against Michelle McCool, you can come out for revenge, since everyone knows that Mike and Maryse had a thing, and that's why the two of you broke up."

"Can you make it a mixed tag match with Mike and whoever?"

"Well, I have another idea. Because Maryse is partnered up with Ted, we can have Maryse and Ted against…Mike and…I dunno…who did you have a feud with? Um…oh! We can just use Michelle McCool. We'll have them partner up against each other, and you can interfere."

"How about this idea: Daniel Bryan has words with Ted and Maryse. They challenge him to a mixed tag match. Mike comes out at commentary with Alex Riley because he and Daniel Bryan hate each other, and Mike had to involve himself in everyone's business anyway. No one knows who he finds to be his partner because he's still new to the roster and doesn't know any of the Diva's…until I come out," she suggested.

"Ooooh. Makes more sense. I like that. And it'll completely deepen the Miz/Daniel Bryan rivalry because he's bringing you back in. We can tell Daniel. He's good with secrets," Vince said.

Jamie smiled. "Let's do it."

"Awesome. Everyone is gonna be so shocked. Ratings will go through the roof one word gets out that you're back."

"And Mike is gonna freak out, and I'm gonna kick Maryse's ass. Revenge is so sweet," she said with a devious smirk.

"And you and Maryse can have a storyline, along with you and Mike, and…we'll put Randy somewhere in the picture."

"Oh! What about this: since Mike is obviously trying to get the title with Money in the Bank, how about every time he almost gets it, I interfere?"

"I like it. I swear, I should have put you in creative."

Jamie shrugged. "Maybe if I stop wrestling in the future, I'll join the creative team." "You of all people, will always have a place somewhere in the company, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Vince."

"Of course. Anyway, you go home. I'll have the plane fly you back. I have some arrangements to make."

"Sounds good. See you Monday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The two hugged briefly, before Jamie left the office and took Vince's private jet back home.

* * *

Jamie was back at her parent's house with Madison. She was sitting on the couch holding the sleeping baby to her chest.

"So, have you thought about going back to work anytime soon?" Bob Orton asked his daughter.

She smiled. "Everyone's been asking me about it. But I have been thinking about it a lot lately."

"And?" Elaine asked.

"And I've spoke to Vince about it, too."

"Randy told us everyone wants you to come back there really badly," her father said. "And Vince wants you back."

Jamie smirked. "So I've heard…"

Bob eyed his daughter suspiciously. "You're a great liar, Jamie, but I know you better than that. When did you sign?" he asked her.

"Don't tell Randy or anyone, please."

"We won't," Elaine said.

"It's a secret, but I signed yesterday. I was just planning on just talking and throwing around some ideas with Vince, but I ended up signing a new contract with the company. We aren't telling anyone, though. Not the creative team. Nobody," she explained. "But I'm gonna be on Monday."

"What about Madi?" Elaine asked.

"She's coming with me. Vince is providing child care for me…well, for her, while I'm in matches or doing promos and stuff. He put it in the contract," she told her parents. "He made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"That's Vince for ya," Bob commented.

"He quadrupled my salary."

"Weren't you one of the highest paid Diva's to begin with?"

"Yup. He said that the Diva's division has been declining lately, and I managed to attract ratings, so he was kind of pleading with me to come back."

"Vince never pleads, so he must really need you," her mother said.

Jamie nodded. "Yup. I've missed being in the ring, and it's been a while, but I can pull it off, I'm sure."

"You've always had a natural talent when it comes to wrestling. For you, it's like riding a bike," Bob pointed out.

"You know I always worry about you and Randy getting hurt, but I know you love doing this. And I just want you to be happy. I think that you really need this, especially with everything that's gone on for the past year or so."

"I do. And it'll be nice to see everyone more often and…I'm really looking forward to it," she said.

"I think it'll make your life easier. You'll get your life back to normal, and maybe if Mike is around with Madison there, maybe he'll want to step up and get to know her and start being a real father," Bob commented.

Jamie shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not gonna bet on it, but I do hope that happens," she replied.

"Well, for Madison's sake, I hope he steps up," Elaine said.

"So do I," Jamie agreed. "I want her to have a father there for her, but I don't want him to be around if he doesn't want to be. That'll only hurt Madi in the long run, and that's the last thing I want."

Bob nodded. "Absolutely."

"Whatever happens, happens," she said.

"I don't understand how someone could not want to be her father," Elaine said, looking at her granddaughter affectionately.

"I know. She's so beautiful and well-behaved. She's perfect," Jamie said, rubbing her daughter's back gently.

"She is…much better than you and Randy were as babies."

"Gee thanks, mom," Jamie replied with an eye roll.

"Well, I'm just saying."

Bob smirked. "Anyway, I'm happy you're going back. I know you think it's weird that you have a baby, and you're gonna be wrestling, but I know that this is where you truly belong. So, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm happy for you, too. You know I just want my babies to be happy, and I think it'll be nice for you and Madison to get out on the road."

"Vince also had me on a much lighter schedule than everyone else. Instead of four to five shows a week, I do Raw, a house show or two, and any Pay Per Views that I'll be on. So, it's not too bad."

"That's good. At least you won't be gone most of the time."

"Go figure, right? Only I'd get such a huge raise to do less work," Jamie said with a laugh.

"That's my girl," Bob said.

"Have you told anyone else about going back?"

"Nope. The only people besides Vince and myself who we're telling is Stephanie and the person who's brining me out on Monday night."

"Who?" Elaine asked.

"I'm not telling. You'll find out on Monday."

Bob laughed and shook his head. "Elaine, we're not even supposed to know that she's going back."

"Yeah, mom. Contractually, I can't say a word."

"Oh yeah. Well, I hope it's gonna be good."

"You've been watching Raw, right? So, you know what's been going on with everyone's storylines, right?"

"Of course."

"Then, I can promise you that it's gonna be really, really good. I'm coming back with a bang."

"Good."

Madison started moving around on Jamie's chest. She looked down and noticed that her daughter was wide awake. "Hey beautiful," she cooed at the baby. Madison smiled up at her mother.

"Does she have to eat yet?" Elaine asked. Jamie glanced at the clock.

"Nope. Not for another hour and a half. That's why she's all smiles right now." Jamie sat Madison down on her lap.

"Hey baby boo," Bob cooed the nickname he'd given his second grandchild.

"Here, take her," Jamie said, handing the baby over to her father, who carefully took the baby from his daughter.

"Has she been sleeping through the night yet?" her mother asked.

"For the most part, she's getting a lot better with it. I mean, she wakes me up around two and six to eat, but she'd not like the Exorcist baby about it either."

"That's good. At least you can get some sleep."

"Yeah. Every week or so, she ends up staying asleep a little bit longer."

"Oh wow. She's really good," Elaine said.

"She's laidback," Jamie replied, with a shrug. The two looked at Madison, who was lounging on her grandfather's lap, proving Jamie's point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stuck**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Madison. No more…no less…**

* * *

**A/N: Because I love you all so much, I woke up before 11:00 this morning to type up the next chapter that I had written. So, please, enjoy because this is where the action really starts up. Yay! Please, let me know what you think. ANNNDDDDDD if you could, please vote in my poll on my profile page! I need some insight on what everyone wants when I start working on my next story. I have to work on like ten at a time in order for me to get anything done and not get bored of one lol I'm weird, I know, but anyways, please vote, so I know what I should do. Love you guys! You're the bestest!**

* * *

Jamie loved being back at Raw. No one even knew she was there yet. She had her own private locker room, away from everyone else's. Madison was with the people in charge of child care. She'd thrown on her ring attire for the evening, a pair of black shorts that tied up the sides with a black corset-style top that tied up the back with thick straps over her shoulders. She had on her black knee-high wrestling boots. Her hair was down, makeup done. She was ready to go. When there was a knock on the door, she knew it was time. She opened it, after putting on a robe that covered her face wit ha large hood. She opened the door.

"Ready?" Vince asked her.

"Ready as I can possibly be. Just a little nervous," she replied.

"Don't be. You're gonna be the highlight of the night."

She smiled. "Okay. Let's go." Vince guided Jamie to the ramp entrance, which had been cleared out, so as not to give away her surprise return.

* * *

****RAW****

**Mike and Alex Riley were at the announce table, chatting with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. Ted and Maryse were in the ring with Daniel Bryan.**

**"So, what brainless bimbo did you manage to get to be your partner?" Ted arrogantly asked.**

**Daniel laughed. "Oh Ted, you and your gold digger have no idea what you're in for," he replied.**

**Maryse rolled her eyes. "I have got to see this," Ted commented with a laugh.**

**"Well, then, just you wait. I got myself a Diva who could not only pin you within seconds, Frenchie, but she could take you out, Ted, and she could definitely take the Miz and his girlfriend Alex Riley on without even breaking a sweat."**

**Mike stared him down from the commentator's table. "Do you have any idea who it is, Cole? Since you're all buddy buddy with our mystery GM?" Jerry asked.**

**Cole shook his head. "I have no idea who his partner is. It's probably someone who can't wrestle. No one in their right mind would want to partner up with that no-talent loser," he said.**

**Mike laughed. "I'm with you on that one."**

**"Yeah. No talent, right? That's why he keeps making you tap out, right?" Jerry snapped back.**

**"I did not tap out."**

**"Really? Because I seem to recall watching you tap out like your life depended on it," he continued.**

**"Listen, the ref made a bad call and said he tapped out, when he clearly did not," Cole defended the Miz.**

**"Yeah. That's exactly what it was," Jerry shot back with an eye roll.**

**"Anyway, I highly doubt that he could find a Diva that could cause any damage to me," Miz commented.**

**"Even I can't think of a Diva on our roster who could take you out," Jerry actually agreed with him.**

**"None of them would even want to," he arrogantly replied. "I'm awesome. They all want a piece of me."**

**"I don't know if I'd go that far," Jerry replied.**

**"I would," Cole defended the Miz.**

**"Of course you would," Lawler replied.**

**"Right before she comes out, I do want to say, Mister Miz, you might not even want to mess with me again because I took your title away from you, but I'm not even stopping there. And Maryse, you're in for a nice little treat," Daniel commented, right as the opening riffs of the Transplants "Romper Stomper" filled the arena, which prompted the crowd to go wild. Maryse's face was contorted in shock and horror, upon the realization that the person who hated her on-screen and in real life was about to deliver an ass whooping like she'd probably never received before.**

**"No way," Miz muttered. "This isn't possible."**

**Jerry started laughing. "Oh wow. I just thought of a Diva who can absolutely take you out."**

**"Shut up, King!" he snapped, clearly not acting.**

**Jamie stepped onto the ramp, with a huge smile on her face, causing the crowd to scream even louder for the former Diva's and Women's champ. She made her way down the ramp, slapping the hands of the fans who were going absolutely wild for the younger Orton's unexpected return. When she got to the ring, she climbed up the stairs and right up the ring post, pointing upwards on the top rope, with her finger in the air and a satisfied smile on her face, feeling the energy of the crowd.**

**"I can't believe Jamie Orton has returned to Monday Night Raw!" Jerry exclaimed, the excitement obvious in his voice. Mike looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up right there.**

**Jamie jumped into the ring, giving Daniel Bryan a hug, before turning to Maryse and rubbing her hands together menacingly. She caught the Miz's eye and raised her eyebrows, giving him a sinister smile.**

**"Jamie, you can start this one off," Daniel offered.**

**She smiled at him. "Thanks."**

**The bell rang, and Jamie immediately grabbed onto Maryse, giving her a kick to the midsection. She clutched her stomach in pain. Jamie went to grab her for a DDT, but Maryse punched her in the back. Jamie let go of her. She grabbed her by the hair and threw Jamie into the turnbuckle. Maryse ran at her, but the returning Diva lifted up her leg, just in time, kicking Maryse in the head. She fell right over. She pulled Maryse up and power bombed her, as hard as she could. Jamie showed her no mercy and got on top of her, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head into the canvas repeatedly, before the ref stopped her. She stood up and began stomping on Maryse, who was pretty much out cold.**

**Ted ran into the ring, but Jamie delivered a swift dropkick, which rendered him useless, as well. She had a satisfied smirk on her face. She walked over to the ropes, looking at the commentator's table. "You're next, pal!" she yelled, pointing at her ex-boyfriend. She walked over to Daniel Bryan, as Ted was getting back up. Maryse rolled out of the ring. Jamie stood on the ring apron, feeling much better than she ever had before. She glared at Mike, who was as white as a ghost, in complete shock and staring right back at her.**

**Jamie watched the match, while Maryse stood on the opposite corner of the ring, looking absolutely terrified of Jamie. When Daniel tagged her back in to finish the match, Jamie ran across the ring and delivered a powerful clothesline to Maryse, who did a complete 360 flip, as the returning Diva's arm struck the blonde's neck. Jamie went in for the pin, but Maryse kicked out at two.**

**Jamie stood her up and smirked in the Miz's direction. She locked Maryse in a Full Nelson and kicked her feet out from in front of her, delivering a picture perfect Skull Crushing Finale. Instead of pinning her right there, Jamie climbed to the top rope and finished the French-Canadian Diva off with a flawless Shooting Star Press, before finally pinning her rival for the 1...2...3! count. She and Daniel Bryan won their match. He jumped into the ring, and tag partners hugged and raised each other's arms in victory.**

**The Miz climbed into the ring, followed by Alex Riley. Neither of them looked particularly amused with what was going on, as Maryse and Ted slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Miz stood there staring Daniel Bryan down, a microphone in his hand. Jamie grabbed two mics from a stagehand and gave one to Daniel, who laughed at Mr. Money in the Bank's expression.**

**"Do you think this is funny?" Miz asked him.**

**Jamie smirked and raised her hand. "I do!" she enthusiastically replied.**

**Daniel laughed. "Oh, so do I. This is absolutely hilarious. The expression on your face when Jamie came out, the terrified look as you watched the match, it was all very…as you would say…AAAAWWWWEEESSSSOOOMMMEEE!" he mocked the Miz.**

**"Who do you think you are?" Miz asked Daniel.**

**He shrugged. "Daniel Bryan, the WWE Superstar, who made you tap out…on more than one occasion," he replied with a smirk.**

**"Oh Michael, Michael, Michael. You really think that you got rid of me for good? Just because you were cheating on me with Maryse, and I was so heartbroken?" Jamie asked him with a satisfied look.**

**"I…um…listen, our issues will be handled after we get out of here."**

**"No. That's not necessary at all. Our issues were settled a long time ago. Now it's all your own problem. You go ahead and try me, seriously. Bring it, Mike. You know I'll take you out," she challenged him.**

**"Wow. I guess Mister Money in the Bank needs to stop pissing the wrong people off before he ends up in a very bad position."**

**Jamie smirked. "Oh trust me, he's already screwed himself over," she said. "Oh and by the way, you and your little ass clown, Alex Riley, can keep going after my friend Daniel here. But I can promise you one thing, it's no longer two on one. I've got his back, and I've got so much built up frustration and dislike for you that taking you out won't be an issue. I think we both remember how many Diva's I took out before I left. Now, I'm gonna make you feel my wrath," she warned him. She dropped her mic and left the ring, leaving the three men still in the ring, with the Miz about ready to have a mental breakdown.**

**"Well, I guess we're all done here," Daniel said. "As always, it's been a real pleasure, oh Awesome One," he mocked. Daniel followed Jamie out of the ring and up the ramp.**

* * *

When the two got backstage, Jamie turned to Bryan. "So, I just wanted to say, it's really nice to meet you," she said, giving him a smile.

"Oh trust me, Jamie, the pleasure is really all mine. You're one of the best female wrestlers this company has ever had, and I feel really privileged to have been a part of your return to the ring."

"Aw thank you. That's so sweet."

Mike arrived backstage. "Um…Jamie…can I talk to you?" he asked, his voice low.

"About what?"

"Well, there's probably a lot that we need to talk about."

"To be fair, when I wanted to talk to you that time I came back to visit, when I was five months pregnant, you had no interest, so, if you could leave me alone now that would be awesome."

Mike looked genuinely upset. Under normal circumstances, she would've felt badly, but he's hurt her so awful in the past, that she didn't particularly care about how he was feeling at the moment.

"Just don't speak to me right now. I'm actually really happy at the moment, and I don't need this to get ruined like everything else between the two of us had been destroyed," she shot at her ex-boyfriend.

"Jame…I…" he drifted and shook his head, before walking away.

"Sorry new friend. I have a complicated life," she apologized.

Bryan nodded. "So I've heard. You know…Mike used to talk to me about you," he mentioned.

"Don't let him fool you. He isn't a good guy. He isn't awesome."

"Trust me, everyone knows what he did to you. Well, at least, everyone knows what happened in the ring and on-screen was what was happening behind the scenes," he explained to her.

"He hurt me…very badly."

"Well, I know he hasn't treated you well, but he definitely does love you."

She shook her head. "Michael only loves himself. If he had half of a brain or a heart, he would be a father, but I've been raising our daughter by myself."

"I know…but…I guess you had to hear what he said and see his face to really understand it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mike said you and the baby would just be better off without him because he slept with Maryse and was an idiot. He also said that he regrets ever doing that to you. He thinks the world of you."

"Well, it's not me that he needs to be sorry to. It's not me he needs to fix things with. It's his baby. My daughter doesn't deserve this."

Daniel nodded. "He knows that, too."

Jamie shrugged. "Well, the day he does something about it, maybe I'll actually believe he means that."

"That's true."

"Well, well, well, what an unexpected surprise," Randy's voice spoke, as he approached his little sister.

"Hi Randy," she said, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Ya know, I was backstage, watching the show, all excited, and then, I found out my little sister was back, and I had no idea."

"You know I love surprises," she said, forcing a huge smile.

"So do I…In fact, I'm going to give you a surprise ass whooping right now," he said with a devious smirk of his own.

She laughed sheepishly. "Well, Danny Boy, it was nice meeting you, but I've uh got to go," she said and quickly ran away.

Randy chased after her. Jamie ran down a maze of hallways, dodging her brother at every opportunity that she could. Finally, he caught her and lifted his sister up over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're back."

"Surprised?"

He put her down and opened the door to his locker room. "I am, Miss I Don't Know What I Should Do."

"Good."

"Are you happy to be back?"

"Yup. This is gonna be a lot of fun."

"Maybe we can share a locker room. I can hang out with Madi."

"Yeah," she agreed with a smile.

"Mike's face was really priceless when your music came on," he told her with a laugh. "I thought he was going to flip a shit live on the air. That would have been absolutely amazing." Jamie smiled.

"Well, that's what the son of a bitch gets."

"Absolutely."

"He wanted to talk to me."

"And?"

"I told him that I didn't want to talk to him."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Randy offered.

"No. I'm gonna eventually speak to him at some point…that is if he wants to talk about his baby."

"He probably does."

"He should want to."

"Touche. Let's get you showered and changed, get Madi and visit everyone before my match."

"Sounds good to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Stuck**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and her kid, other than that, I'm SOL.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing :o) You guys are awesomeness personified! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's getting the fun stuff, slowly but surely. Please, let me know what you think, and I'll keep on writing! Love you guys!**

* * *

"I can't believe you're really back," Nattie Neidhart gushed, as she stood in the hotel lobby.

Jamie smiled. "Me either. I'm so excited. I've missed this I didn't know if I'd ever be back again, either."

"I knew you'd come back. You're much too good to not be here. Everyone is well aware of that. And now you've got little Madison here. She's so adorable," she said, as the baby grabbed the blonde's finger and held onto it, squealing with delight, causing Nattie to smile. "Have you seen the devil?"

"Not since our little run-in after the match, and quite frankly, I'm relieved that I haven't had to deal with him too much."

"Well, apparently, there's no need to wait any longer," Nattie grumbled, as Mike walked in.

"He's here?"

"Yup."

"Lovely," she muttered with an eye roll.

Jamie's grasp on her daughter tightened slightly, becoming more protective. Once she saw Mike, his eyes caught her's. He hesitated for a moment but ultimately walked over to his ex and daughter, as Jamie felt overcome with dread. He was the absolute last person she wanted to see…ever.

"Hi…" he greeted, uncomfortably.

"Michael," she simply replied.

"I'll uh…see you later, Jamie. I'm really happy you're back. We're gonna have a lot of fun."

"Thanks love. We definitely are."

Natalya walked away, leaving Jamie with Mike and Madison.

"Jamie…"

"What, Michael?" she snapped.

"Can we please talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But there's a lot that I have to say. I mean, I've never even met our daughter," Mike said, pleading with her.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to feel badly for you?"

"Well, not, but…"

"This is so stupid. I don't want to see you or speak to you, and yet, you keep thinking that I'm willing to do that."

"Then, why did you come back?"

She laughed bitterly. "You think I came back to see you? You were the reason I left and almost didn't re-sign."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you back?"

"What business of yours is it?"

"I'm just asking."

"Well, don't."

"She's beautiful," Mike said, eyeing their daughter.

"I know she is."

"I'm sorry."

"Because she's beautiful?"

"No for what happened between us and for not being around to be a father to our daughter."

"Well, you're not forgiven."

"Jamie, come on. Just give me one chance to fix things. You won't regret it," Mike pleaded with her.

"I don't want to see you, speak to you, hear you, or even know that you exist," she replied.

"You can't do this to me. I know that I screwed up, but you can't hate me forever. You don't have it in you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Jamie…"

"Seriously, I'm exhausted. I still have to feed my daughter, and I don't want to be anywhere near you," she said and turned to walk away.

Mike followed behind her. "Come on, please just talk to me. We can fix things and get along."

"I don't even want to know you. What don't you understand about that? Leave me alone, and so help me God, if I have to beat the hell out of you to make that crystal clear to you, I will. Now don't follow me and go away. Find someone else to bother. Maybe Maryse will be interested in hearing your bull, but I certainly have no interest." Jamie stormed off. The second she got into the elevator, she pressed her back against the wall.

Madison looked up at Jamie. She smiled at her daughter. She gently rubbed the baby's back. "Are you okay baby girl?" she asked her, her voice no longer angry and annoyed, but saccharine sweet. Madison smiled at her mother and brought a hand onto her face and onto her mother's mouth. Jamie laughed. It didn't matter how much she was still hurting over and hating on Mike. Madi made everything okay. She lived for her daughter. "You make everything perfect, baby."

When the elevator doors opened, Jamie walked down the corridor to her room. She went inside and kicked her sneakers off. She put her diaper bag and pocketbook down. The crib she had requested was in the room already. Jamie laid Madison down on the bed and sat in front of her baby. She admired her and felt so lucky that she had her daughter. It was time to feed her, before bedtime.

* * *

Mike sat down on his bed, feeling like complete and utter shit. He wanted to patch things up with Jamie. Truth be told, the second he saw her the other day, he got the same butterflies he used to get around her. He knew that his little fling with Maryse was by far the dumbest thing he had ever done. Jamie was the single greatest part of his life, and the fact that he screwed it up the way he had, hurt him. He didn't even know his own daughter, and it was his own fault. He never even tried to be a part of her life. What kind of man did that make him? Jamie told him that she was done with him, but she also made it clear that she wouldn't stop him from being a parent and would allow him to be a part of their child's life. Mike was so ashamed of what he had done to her that he just couldn't bear to talk to her or see her.

Mike loved Jamie. He never stopped. His arrogance and ego gave him the notion that he could do anything-or anyone-he wanted, without having to worry with any repercussions. But he screwed himself over big time.

When Jamie found out about him sleeping with Maryse, he absolutely hated himself. He hated himself even more knowing that he was cheating on her while she was having his baby. He should have been happy. The woman that he loved was having his child. However, she left him, and he was heartbroken without her.

_*Flashback*_

_"Jamie?" Mike asked, walking into the locker room. She hadn't spoken to him in the past couple of hours. It seemed like she was actually avoiding him. Finally, though, there she was. A smile crept over his face. "Baby, there you are. I've been looking for you." She remained silent, not looking at him. "Jamie? Are you okay?"_

_She turned and faced him. She had an expression on her face that he'd never seen before. "I quit," she simply said._

_Mike furrowed his brow in confusion and let out a laugh. "What are you talking about?" he asked her._

_"I quite," she repeated. "I'm packing my stuff up and going back to St. Louis. I quit," she repeated._

_"Um…why would you do something like that?" he asked._

_"Because it's the only way I can get away from everything and take care of the things that I need to take care of."_

_"Baby, you're acting really weird, and it's starting to freak me out. What is going on with you?"_

_"I'm pregnant," she admitted._

_"Wait. What?"_

_"You, Michael Mizanin, knocked me, Jamie Orton, up."_

_A smile spread across his lips. "Isn't that good news? We said we wanted to have babies together."_

_"Drop the fucking smile. Not only am I pregnant, but as luck would have it, I found out something even better."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Let me ask you something, Mike. Do you think that I'm stupid or something?" she asked._

_"No. Of course, I don't."_

_"So, you think that if you were doing something behind my back, I would find out? Since I'm not stupid."_

_"I'm not doing anything behind your back, so…I don't exactly understand what exactly is going on here."_

_"Oh really? Because I have this absolutely hilarious story for you. My phone died, and my charger is in our hotel room. So, stupidly, I grabbed your phone, since you left it in here, to text Nattie about her and TJ coming to dinner with us tomorrow night. And you got a message that popped up ad said 'Well, can't you just ditch her for an hour and meet me in my room. I'll make it worth your while.' from Maryse."_

_"Maybe she sent it to the wrong person," he tried._

_"Really? Well, then, what about the next message that popped up and said, 'Mikey, where are you?' when she didn't get a response?"_

_"Jamie, don't you think-"_

_"Shut the fuck up. No sweet talking. No lame ass excuses. No changing the subject. No more bullshitting me. Tell me the truth, Michael."_

_"Well, um…I…uh…" he stuttered._

_"Have you been fucking Maryse behind my back?" she asked him._

_Mike sat down next to Jamie. He knew there was really no way out of this. "Yes," he admitted._

_She nodded, pressing her lips together. She really wanted to punch him in the face. "For how long?"_

_He thought for a moment. "A couple of months."_

_"Okay, then," she said and stood up._

_"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked, standing up with her._

_"I have a couple of weeks left to tie up some loose ends, storyline-wise. I promised Vince I'd give him that much. Until then, I'll be sharing a locker room with my brother," she told him._

_"Can't we talk about this?"_

_"I have a visual in my head right now that's nauseating, on top of the nauseous-ness that comes along with being pregnant. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to look at you right now."_

_"Don't be like this, baby, come on. We can get through this."_

_"Don't be like this? Don't be like this?" she repeated his question in disbelief. "We've been together for almost three years. You've been cheating on me for a couple of months. And I'm pregnant, to top it off. So, please don't pull this bullshit with me. We can't get through it, and it's your fault. You did this."_

_"But I love you."_

_"You're a fucking liar. If you loved me, you wouldn't have been screwing anyone else," she snapped._

_"But we're having a baby."_

_"And if you want to be a real father to our child, you'll be the one to make it happen. I won't hinder that."_

_"Jamie, can't we-"_

_"Goodbye, Michael," she cut him off._

_"Please, Jame. Please."_

_She shook her head and left the room._

_*End Flashback*_

That was the worst day of his life. He relived it every single day. He wanted to be with Jamie so badly. They were perfect together. He didn't even have to force a smile or a good mood when he was with her. Everything was just so natural with them. He loved being with her, but his inability to keep his dick in his pants made his future plans, which were very much realistic, a distant fantasy that he didn't think he could ever get back. And to top it off, he had a daughter that he didn't even bother getting to know. He felt like the biggest douchebag on earth, and he knew everyone thought the same of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stuck**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Madison.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, did anyone see Bound For Glory tonight? Oh. My. God. Can we say insanity? Awesomeness. I still love my new champ...even if he is a bad guy now! I'm not naming names, just in case anyone hasn't seen it and doesn't want me to ruin it, but when I found out who Abyss's "They" are...wowwie wow. I loooooved it. Woot! Woot! Anyways, I love you guys, and I appreciate the reviews I've been getting. You're all amazing! So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! We're moving right along! Please, let me know what you think! XoXoXo**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Jamie and Mike were in the locker room they were sharing due to the fact that they were working together. She had been his valet for barely two weeks, but he was already crazy about her. The two were sitting on the couch, watching the show that was going on in the arena from where they were._

_"You look really nice," he said, glancing at her._

_She smiled. "Aw, thanks, Mike. You look good, too."_

_Mike blushed and giggled. Then, realizing he was acting a bit like a teenaged girl, he coughed and nodded. "Thanks," he said, trying to sound tough._

_She laughed. "Oh yeah, macho man?" she teased._

_Mike smiled. "Sorry."_

_"You're really cute."_

_"Cute? Is that good?"_

_"Well, you put a smile on my face," she replied._

_"You have a beautiful smile."_

_"Aw, you really think so?"_

_"Everything about you is beautiful."_

_"Aw, Mike," she said, blushing slightly._

_"Can I tell you something that's pretty bad?"_

_"Of course you can."_

_"So, like when I see you, and I'm around you and stuff, I get…like…really nervous and my heart races," he told her._

_"Why?" she asked, her curiosity sparked._

_"Because…um…well…I uh…I like you."_

_"I like you, too, Mike."_

_"No, I mean, I like you…a lot…"_

_"What do you mean by that? Like romantically or something?" she asked, scrunching her nose in confusion._

_He nodded. "Yup."_

_"Oh…wow…I would have never expected that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I dunno. I guess you just don't really strike me as the kind of guy who likes girls," she explained._

_"I'm not gay," he quickly responded._

_"No, I know you're not. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that…you…like…you act like a hump 'em and dump 'em guy. Not an 'I like you' kind of guy. That's all. I know you're not gay. You're way too girl crazy to be gay."_

_"Well, I usually am that kind of guy, but I dunno. I just feel differently about you," he admitted._

_"Why is that?"_

_"I dunno, Jame. There's just something about you that has me hooked, and I can't seem to shake it."_

_"Wow. That's very flattering."_

_"Maybe since we're off tomorrow, I can take you out to dinner or something. I mean, only if you want to."_

_"Like a date or something?"_

_"Yeah…no…well…I'd like it to be. But if you don't want it to be, it doesn't have to be," he quickly spoke._

_She laughed. "Mike, relax."_

_He took a deep breath. "Okay. Will you let me take you out on a date tomorrow night for dinner?" he asked._

_Jamie smiled. "Sure. That sounds nice," she agreed._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Jamie really missed the relationship she had with Mike. Things were always easy and happy with him. They fought, of course. What couple didn't fight once in a while? But Jamie and Mike were always quick to forgive and forget. They were perfect for each other and were wonderful together. She felt like she had a real partner when she was with him. They were very much in love, and everyone who saw them together knew it. It was clear as day, even to a random stranger. That's why the break up was so hard to deal with, and Jamie felt that she had to leave the WWE. She couldn't handle seeing him everyday, knowing what they had lost. Since she wasn't going to be able to wrestle anymore because she was pregnant with Madison, she figured it would be best to just cut her losses and leave. In some ways, she wished she had stuck around and maybe tried to work things out with Mike, but she didn't trust him anymore. She had trusted him so much and now there was nothing. That wasn't something she could easily get over.

Madison was sleeping in the crib, while Jamie was still laying in bed. The clock read 7:32 AM. She was surprised the baby hadn't woken her up earlier. She was usually up by six every morning. It gave Jamie the opportunity to think about things, though, which was a good thing, seeing as she had a lot on her mind. She really wanted to give Mike a chance to be a father, but she was afraid that he'd abandon his daughter, just as he'd been so quick to turn his back on Jamie, knowing that she was pregnant. It had been so easy for him to pretend that she didn't exist that she was afraid it'd be that easy for him to turn his back on her when he got bored of her.

Finally, Jamie noticed some movement from the crib. She got up and walked over to it, seeing her daughter's bright blue eyes looking back at her. "Good morning," she said with a smile. Jamie picked Madison up and went back into her bed, holding her daughter to her chest. "You slept late today, didn't you?" she cooed. Madison smiled at her mother.

* * *

Mike hadn't gotten any sleep that night. He was absolutely exhausted, but he was too distracted with the situation involving Jamie and his daughter. He didn't blame Jamie for telling him off the night before. She had every right to hate him. He also knew there was no way he was going to cower in a corner just because she rejected him. He was going to keep putting in the effort and hopefully, she would see that he was serious about being a dad. Then, he could be a part of his daughter's life and maybe even Jamie's, though he wasn't going to hold his breath that the two would be getting back together…probably ever. He didn't have anyone else to blame, though, and he knew that.

His main focus had to be having a relationship with his daughter. Mike was pretty sure that once Jamie realized he was going to do everything he could to be a good father to the baby, she would at least allow him to see her sometimes. That's all he could ask for. He hadn't done anything for the baby, aside from creating her and never coming back to check on her. It was his biggest regret, and he was going to do whatever he could to fix that. It was time to man up and be a real dad to his baby girl.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're here again," Melina said, sitting in Jamie's locker room with Madison on her lap.

"Me, too," Jamie agreed.

"So, how are you feeling about Mike being around with Madison here?" she asked, curiously.

"Um…I dunno, honestly. It's just really hard seeing Mike again, on my end, but I want this to maybe make him want to be a part of her life, and since we're here, it might happen," she explained to her friend.

"I know. You still love him. Don't you?" Melina asked.

Jamie frowned and nodded. "I'm trying really hard not to. It's just hard. I'm used to loving him."

"I know, sweetheart. Maybe you need to talk to him."

"I can't handle it."

"Aw, Jame. Has he seen Madi?"

"He saw her last night when I basically told him to get lost and leave me alone. But he hasn't held her or anything like that."

"Does he want to?"

"I dunno. I assume he does. Well, I guess it's more like I hope he wants to," she corrected herself.

"Do you want him to be involved in her life?"

"I do, but I don't want him to think that he can just come and go in her life as he pleases, ya know?"

"Absolutely."

Mike walked up to the opened door of Jamie's dressing room, causing her to roll her eyes at him. He walked over to her. "Hey."

She glanced at him and raised her eyebrows. "Hey."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Jamie looked at Melina, who nodded. "I'll watch Madison. You go," she volunteered herself.

"Alright," Jamie said, standing up from the couch. Mike led her away to an empty locker room nearby.

Jamie's arms were folded over her chest, waiting for him to speak. There was an awkward silence for the first couple of moments. She looked pissed off. He looked nervous and a bit intimidated at the moment.

"I know you're still mad at me for what I did. And I don't blame you at all. But I really want us to get along, at least. I miss you so much, and I know that I hurt you, and I know that I fucked up really badly. I'm really sorry for everything, Jame. I'm miserable without you, and I just want things to be okay between us."

"I don't really care what you want. I wanted my boyfriend to keep his dick to himself and out of other women. I wanted my boyfriend to help me out while I was pregnant with his baby but that didn't exactly work as planned. I wanted my life to not get completely turned upside down because he's a fucking idiot, but clearly that didn't happen either. So, what you want now doesn't really matter to me."

"I know. You're right."

"You have no idea what you put me through. You broke my heart. You destroyed a part of me. You just…you hurt me…"

"And I hate myself every single day of my life for doing that to you. I was so wrong," he sincerely told her.

"You should hate yourself, Michael! I hope you really despise yourself to the point where you can't even look in the mirror anymore. It's not even like you tried to be involved with the baby! I've done it all on my own! I don't want a pat on that back for it either! I wanted my daughter to have a father! And it should have been you that was there for her! What was the problem? Maryse didn't want to be a step mom so early into your relationship?" she quipped with a scowl.

"I stopped talking to her after everything…"

"Whatever. I don't care, Mike. Who you fuck is no longer my business or my problem," she shot back.

"I'm not fucking anyone, Jamie."

"I don't care!"

"So, when you left me, you just stopped caring about anything involving me altogether?" he asked.

"Yup."

"That's not true."

"Because you just know me so well, right?"

"I do."

"You may have known me, but you changed the dynamic here. You're the reason things are different. Blame your fucking self."

"I don't blame you for being so mad at me. I fucked up big time. I can't blame anyone but myself."

"No shit."

"Please, just let me make it up to you and our daughter," he pleaded. "I know I don't deserve a chance, but I need to do this."

"You missed your first child's birth. You missed the entire pregnancy. You've missed the first five months of her life. And now you want to know her? You didn't care then, but all of a sudden you care now?" She was going to push him. If she didn't, then, he might not be so motivated to stick around. There was nothing that Michael Mizanin enjoyed more than proving people wrong.

"It's not that I didn't care. It was just…I dunno. It was stupid of me, I know that. I just really want to know my baby."

"I…would never say no to that. But I can't have you walking in and out of her life, as it pleases you."

"I know that. I don't want to do that to her. I want to be a real dad to her. I'm not going to leave her ever again."

"So fucking help me God, if you put my daughter through hell because you're a fucking dickhead, I will kill you with my bare hands. And that isn't a threat, either. It's a fucking promise," she said, jabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger..

"I won't, Jamie," he insisted.

"Don't fuck this up. We have our own problems. That's between us and not her. Do not hurt my daughter. She is not at fault for anything that went on between us, and she doesn't deserve to know what a bastard her father is. You better not let her know what a schmuck you can be. So, you better be on you're A game, asshole," she commanded. Jamie turned around to walk away from him, but Mike grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. Seeing as it was completely unexpected, Jamie came flying back into Mike's chest, hitting into him. He quickly pressed his lips against her's. She quickly pushed him back and slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself."

"Let's get something straight here, I will not be with you. And if you pull a stunt like that again, you'll have Randy beating your ass. And I guarantee that you don't want that. You got that?" she threatened him.

"Yes."

"Good." Jamie stormed out of the locker room and back towards her own, followed closely by Mike. His face was stinging from the slap. He forgot about that. She was a really hard hitter.

When Jamie walked back into her locker room, Melina immediately recognized the enraged look on her friend's face, and Mike had a red cheek, with his hand rubbing his face. It took all she had to not burst out laughing, knowing that her friend slapped him. The second Jamie's eyes reached her daughter, her features softened significantly, and just like that, the hostility was gone.

"My baby!" Jamie said with a smile.

The baby cooed at her mother. She picked her daughter up. "You okay, Jame?" Melina asked, glaring at Mike accusingly.

"I am now," she said, smiling at her baby. "Thanks, Lina."

"Of course, love. I'm gonna go before John realizes that I'd rather hang out with you two ladies than my own boyfriend."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, hun."

"Sounds good."

The two women exchanged kisses on the cheek, and Melina left, giving Mike a warning look.

Jamie kissed Madison's head. "Do you wanna meet your daddy?" she asked, looking at Mike. She walked over to him. "Madison this is your father," she introduced. "Mike, this is Madison, our daughter."

"Hi Madison," he said, giving the baby a smile.

"Do you wanna hold her?"

"I dunno if that's a good idea. I mean, what if I drop her?"

"You've held babies before. I've seen it with my own two eyes."

"Yeah, but those weren't my kids. If I dropped them, it wasn't a big deal to me. This is actually my baby. I don't wanna drop her. Then, it'd be a real problem. Other kids…they don't really matter to me."

"Oh relax. I'm right here. You're not gonna drop her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Fine, but if I drop her, I'm gonna be the worst father ever."

"Oh my God. Mike, let's not play with each other here. Let's be honest. You can't really get much worse considering you're only just meeting her right now. From where I'm standing…well…it can only get better."

Mike nodded. "Okay…you're right," he agreed. "I can do this," he said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Okay." Jamie handed Madison to Mike. She helped adjust the baby, so the two were most comfortable.

"She's so cute," Mike said.

"She looks like her father."

"She's got the blonde hair and blue eyes like me, but she has your smile," he observed, his eyes glued to the baby in his arms. "I actually feel really emotional right now," he admitted, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Well, you are meeting your baby for the first time," she pointed out.

"I know…but I didn't think I'd feel this strongly."

"Well, it's crazy how easily you can fall in love with your baby," she said. Jamie actually felt tears filling up her eyes seeing Mike hold Madison.

"She's so beautiful. I love her so much," he said softly.

"Madi is the best."

"She is. I can't believe I've been missing out on her for so long. I'm the worst person ever."

"No, you're not. You've made some mistakes, Mike. It happens. We can't dwell on it."

"I just feel like such…God…I'm such a horrible father."

"Mike, calm down, okay? You're here for her now. You'll be there for her in the future. That's what's most important," she said. "Seriously. Don't focus on that. You'll lose out on the future if you focus on the past."

He nodded. "You're right," he agreed with her and smiled at the beautiful baby in his arms. "You're daddy's girl from now on, Madison. I'm gonna spoil you like crazy." Madison smiled up at Mike. "Oh my God! She smiled at me!"

Jamie laughed. "I guess your daughter likes you. Who'd have known it?" As much as she wanted to punch him in the face repeatedly, this whole scene that was unfolding before her was really touching, and it made her forget about how much she couldn't stand him for a few moment.

"This is amazing."

"Listen, Mike, I know that I hate you and all, and that probably won't ever change or anything, but I'm willing to silently hate you, so we don't have any problems that could end up hurting Madison," she offered.

Mike looked up at Jamie. "Really? After everything that I did, you'd really do that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. We have a baby to worry about. I don't want to fight with you constantly. So, I'll keep my…distaste for you to myself, and we can get alone for her sake," she told him.

"Thank you, Jamie. I swear to God, you won't regret this at all. I'm gonna be the greatest father ever," he promised. "I love Madison, and I love you, and I'm gonna make everything okay."

Jamie nodded. "Let's not get all crazy here. I'm not doing this for anyone other than Madison."

"I know." Mike was determined to make things better with Jamie, though. He wanted her back. He wanted his own family. Mike wanted things to be the way they were supposed to be from the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Stuck

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Madison…no one else…sadly…

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyy! I said in the Firecracker notes that I'd post this chapter up tonight...and hereeeee it is! :o) I hope you enjoy it! Definitely let me know what you think! I'm gonna continue writing, especially since I don't have work tomorrow. I've got nothing but time...aside from the errands I'll be running...and by errands I mean I'm getting my nails done and going out to dinner. Other than that my time will be dedicated to getting more updates for you all :o) Love you!**

* * *

**Raw**

**"Last week, I was blindsided by that no talent, disrespectful, useless, annoying, bratty, whiny, childish punk, Daniel Bryan. I mean tag teaming with my ex-girlfriend right in front of me? Really? Really? That's lower than low, even for someone as low on the totem pole as he is." The Miz was in the ring, microphone in hand, Alex Riley next to him. "That is a just a whole new level of unacceptable behavior that I should not have to deal with. I deserve respect and admiration, especially from someone as unimportant as Daniel Bryan! He should be looking up to me, not disrespecting me like that. I don't know who he thinks he is, but he and Jamie are out of their minds!"**

**As the Transplants' "Romper Stomper" began playing through the arena, the crowd roared with excitement, upon hearing the familiar entrance theme of everyone's favorite Diva. Jamie walked out in a pair of form fitting, flattering jeans, a hot pink tank top, with a loose, black, off-the-shoulder top over it, along with a pair of open-toed, four inch pumps. She made her way down the ramp, a smirk on her face, as she stared the Miz down. Jamie took a microphone and climbed up the steps, making her way into the ring. She walked right up to the Miz and began speaking.**

**"Can I just say that I'm sorry if you're not happy that I'm back, but I thought you'd be happy to see me, Mike?" she began.**

**"Oh really? And what in the world would give you that impression, Jamie? When have I ever made it seem like I would even want you to come back on Raw?" he asked her with a scowl on his face.**

**"Well, in case you don't remember, we were together for a very, very long time. I thought after we had so much time apart from each other, you'd really be looking forward to this moment."**

**"Do I look happy to see you?"**

**"Not quite. You know, it's really funny how all of this happened, actually. The reason I came back is all your fault, Mike. I was at home, minding my own business, just watching Raw, with my daughter. Oh…let me back up slightly…my daughter…ummm, she's the baby I had about five months ago, who unfortunately was fathered by you. Of course, you might not really know too much about her, considering after the whole Maryse ordeal, you've had no interest in being a father to her. But anyway, that's a whole other story, for a whole other night, and a whole different speech. Anyway, I saw you picking on Daniel Bryan because you're a big bully, who wants the attention and wants to feel important, so you think it's necessary to pick on people with more talent but without as much exposure as idiots like you have had. So, I decided that you needed to be taught a little lesson about how to treat people properly, and I picked up the phone and called my good friend, who you might know. In fact, everyone might know him quite well. Vince McMahon. And he was more than willing to accommodate my little request and give me my job back," she said, grinning devilishly.**

**"Awesome. So, I guess that means you're back for good?" he asked with a sarcastic smile on his face.**

**"Yes, I certainly am." The crowd cheered loudly upon learning that Jamie was going to be back for more than just a surprise appearance. "And trust me, when I tell you, I'm going to make you as miserable as you've made me for the past year and a half. And tell that little bimbo of your's, Maryse, she's gonna get her's, too."**

**"So, now, you're gonna blame our relationship problems on Maryse?" he asked with an eye roll.**

**"Uh no. Definitely not. I'm blaming you, Michael, because our relationship was completely fine aside from the fact that you were screwing around with her for the last few months we were together."**

**"Oh, so, you are-"**

**"You know, Mike? Here's a fact. You're not awesome. In fact, none of these people here even think that you're just a little awesome. You need to get over yourself, and I'm gonna do whatever I possibly can to hurt you. You see that little Money in the Bank briefcase you carry around, like a two year old with a teddy bear? Well, let's keep in mind, my brother is the WWE Champion." Everyone cheered at the mere mention of Randy. "You have your little male escort boyfriend or whatever watching your back and protecting you. So, that means there are two people who have it in for my brother, aside from the fact that everyone wants a shot at his title. But there are now two thorns in my side, who need to be eliminated. I'm back now. And I'm gonna make sure that you don't take that belt away from him. I'm gonna destroy you, Michael," she warned him. "You're gonna regret the day that you won that briefcase because your life is going to be a living hell, now."**

**"Oh really? You think so? What are you gonna do, Jamie? Cry on me?" he asked, mockingly.**

**"Go ahead and mock me. You're not gonna be laughing when I shove that briefcase so far up your rear end that you spit shards out of it for the next two decades," she shot back, confrontationally.**

**"Oh yeah. I'm so terrified of you," he shot back.**

**Jamie stepped closer to him. "You will be," she promised, in his face. "Trust me, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, and your little manservant…girlfriend…or whatever it is that Alex Riley is to you."**

**"You really think you're that important to the WWE universe, don't you?" he asked in her face.**

**Everyone cheered and began chanting Jamie's name. She smiled arrogantly and held her arms out to her sides, bent at the elbows, with a shrug. "Well, yeah, I guess I do because unless you're hard of hearing and don't know whose name is being chanted right now, it's mine. They want me to kick your ass, pal. They boo you and that little idiot over there. Watch your backs, both of you because I'm back, and I'm planning on getting a little revenge," she warned, dropping the microphone, leaving the ring and walking back up the ramp, backwards, facing Mike, as the two stared each other down.**

* * *

That night, Jamie was in her hotel room. She had Madison on the bed. She was already fed, changed and in her pajamas. The baby was wide awake, though. She was playing peek-a-boo with her.

Jamie thought that Mike might want to see her when he came in from the arena, at least to say goodnight to her. She glanced at the clock. He should be arriving any minute now. She had left the Raw taping early to get the baby ready for bed, not to mention she was tired, herself. So, in her sweatpants and tank top, Jamie took her cell phone and keycard and went into the lobby, waiting to see Mike.

"Hey beautiful," John Cena greeted, walking over to her, as soon as she entered the hotel lobby.

"Hi John," she said with a smile.

"You waiting for Randy?"

"Mike, actually."

"Oh…interesting…he should be here soon."

"Thanks." Jamie sat on one of the lobby couches with Madison on her lap, waiting for her daughter's father to walk in.

"Who's that beautiful little girl?" Mike's voice asked from behind Jamie. She turned around to see his face right near her's. His eyes turned to Jamie for a moment and the pair's gazes were locked on each other momentarily, before she turned around and stood up. The baby was smiling excitedly.

"I had gotten her ready for bed, but she's wide awake, so I thought we could wait to say hi to you," she explained.

Mike smiled at Jamie. "Thanks. That makes me really happy." He put his bags down. She handed Madison over to him. He held the baby in his arms and pressed a kiss to her head. "How's my little girl?" he cooed at his daughter. The baby began squealing with excitement from the attention she was getting.

"You look really cute with her," Jamie commented.

"Thanks."

"Here. I'll take her. You can check in and get settled. We're in room 1232, if you wanna stop by when you're all relaxed," she told him.

"Okay. Thanks, Jame. Room 1232, right?"

"Yup." Mike handed Madison over to him. Jamie took her. The baby protested and reached for her father.

"Whoa, Madi," Jamie said. "Do you like him better all of a sudden?" The baby began whining and reaching for Mike again.

"I can check in with her," he said. "If that helps."

"Okay." Jamie handed Madison back over to Mike.

"You like me, Madison, don't you?" he asked with a smile. Jamie rolled her eyes. She was totally jealous of the fact that Madison wanted to be with Mike instead of her. She couldn't even fake the opposite.

"You're new, of course she likes you," Jamie pointed out.

"That's true," he agreed. Madison grabbed his nose, and he laughed.

Randy walked into the lobby and over to his little sister. "Hey Jame."

"Hey Randy."

"Is that Madison?" he asked, cooing at his niece. She squealed with delight and hid her face in Mike's chest for a moment, before looking back up at her Uncle Randy. "That is my baby girl!" he continued gushing over her. Madison reached for him. Randy put his bags down and took the baby from Mike. Jamie gently rubbed her daughter's back. Madison giggled at Randy and buried her head into his neck.

"Aw, my little mush," Jamie spoke. A few moments later, Madison lifted her head and reached for her mother. She took her baby. "Alright, I'm gonna bring her upstairs. Mike, I'll see you in a little while?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. Randy, I love you. Goodnight."

"Love you, too, Jame. And I love you, Madi," he said, giving both his sister and niece kisses on the cheek, before Jamie walked over to the elevators and went back up into her room, wondering if Mike was actually gonna stop by.

* * *

It was barely a half an hour later, when there was a knock on Jamie's hotel room door. She got up from the bed. Madison was in the crib. She walked over to the door and opened it. Not surprisingly, Mike was standing there.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she said. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure." Mike walked into the room. Jamie shut the door behind him.

"Madison's in the crib."

He walked over to the crib and saw his daughter, laying there. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey beautiful," he greeted her. "Long time, no see." He turned to Jamie. "Is it okay if I pick her up?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, sitting back on her bed.

Mike picked up the baby and walked over to where Jamie was sitting and sat in front of her with the baby. "Mommy is so beautiful, isn't she, Madison?" he asked the baby. "Just like you."

Jamie reached over and ran her fingertips over her baby's belly, causing her daughter to kick out her feet and giggle. The sound of Madison's laugh always managed to bring a smile onto Jamie's face. It was like music to her ears. "I love you, my little mush," she cooed over her baby girl.

"Do you like being a mom?" he asked her.

"It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," she told him, without the slightest hint of doubt in her words. "When we broke up, and I knew that I was having Madison, I was so terrified. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to be a mother, but once she came along, everything was just…I dunno. It was just so perfect because she was finally here, and it made everything in my life so much better. Just looking at her makes all of my problems disappear. Don't get me wrong, to this day, it's not an easy job…not by a long shot, but it's so worth all of the work. I love her more and more every second of every day," she explained her feelings on being a mother.

"I wish I was there for it all…"

"Well, you weren't, but we managed," she said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry."

"Apologies don't fix anything. Just…make it so that she never has to not have a father again, please."

"I won't. I can't believe she's our baby. It's so weird to think that we made her. She's amazing."

"I'm not gonna lie, I know everyone says they have the most adorable, beautiful baby, but she really is."

"Yeah."

Madison smiled at her mother and reached for her. Jamie took her daughter and sat her on her lap, with Jamie's hand across her daughter's stomach. Madison's hands held onto Jamie's, protectively.

"You love your mommy, don't you?" Mike cooed at the baby. Madison smiled and leaned back against Jamie. "Yes, you do."

"That's right she does. You love your mommy," Jamie said, bringing her lips to her baby's head, planting a gentle kiss on it. Madison yawned.

"Uh oh. The baby's sleepy, isn't she?" Mike asked.

"Is she?"

"She yawned."

"Okay. I'm gonna put my little mush into the crib, so she can go beddy bye," Jamie said. She picked up the baby and leaned her over towards Mike. "Give daddy a kiss," she said. Madison reached for Mike.

He took her from Jamie, gave her a hug and a kiss, before handing her back over. "Goodnight, Madison."

Jamie brought her over to the crib. "Goodnight, baby love," she said, giving her daughter a kiss and putting her down with her pink blanket over her little body. "Mommy loves you," she said, gently rubbing her daughter's arms with her finger, before walking back over to the bed and sitting down in her spot, across from Mike.

"This is how it was supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know..like, mommy and daddy with their little baby girl, Madison," he explained.

"Things don't always work out the way they're supposed to be," she replied with a shake of her head.

"It's my fault. I know that. I wish I could go back in time. There are so many things I'd change," he said.

She shrugged. "Well, you can't, so it is what it is."

"I want us to fix things."

"What do you mean? I'm giving you a chance to be a father to our daughter. What more can you want?" she asked, keeping her voice low, so as not to interrupt Madison falling asleep.

"I dunno. I want us to be together again."

"That's not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because you destroyed that."

"There's gotta be some way to patch things up and start over again. I mean, we have a baby, and we have so much history."

She shook her head. "Mike, I loved you. I did everything I could to make us work. I thought we were destined for the long term, but you didn't want that. You wanted Maryse, and that's fine."

"That's not true."

"We can't have this conversation right now. Not when Madison is a few feet away trying to go to sleep."

"Well, when are we gonna be able to have it?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe Randy or someone can watch her for a little while tomorrow, so that we can talk about it," Mike suggested.

"I don't know, Mike. We'll see what happens, okay? Honestly, I don't really wanna have any relationship with you outside of being parents to Madison. Other than that, I really don't want to have anything to do with you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"I don't believe that."

"That's your problem."

"Come on, just give me a chance to prove myself to you."

"I did give you a chance to prove yourself, and you destroyed it. Listen, it's getting late. I'm tired. You need sleep, too. So, I think you should just go back to your room and maybe I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

Mike shook his head slowly, looking down and breathed loudly. "Okay," he relented, not wanting to argue with her. He looked up at Jamie. "Well, I really want to see you and Madison tomorrow."

"Maybe it'll happen."

"Please?" he pleaded.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow…but I have a photo shoot at 1, and then, Madi and I are flying back home until Monday."

"So, I'm not gonna see either one of your for a week?" he asked her, not understanding how that was possible with the schedule that went with being an employee of Vince McMahon's. It didn't make sense to him.

"That's part of the contract. I don't do a lot of shows. I do Raw, maybe a house show or two, and any Pay Per Views I'm involved in."

"And this week you're not doing any house shows?" "No. I'm flying home after the photo shoot," she repeated herself, finding herself growing more and more annoyed with him at every passing second that his lips were moving. She really just wanted to kick him out at this point.

"Oh…okay, then. Maybe we can get breakfast or something in the morning?" he suggested.

"I'm getting room service," she flatly replied.

"Oh…" He looked like a wounded puppy, and Jamie actually felt a little badly about being difficult.

"If you want to come by in the morning, though, we can all have breakfast together in here," she relented.

A smile popped across Mike's face. "Really?"

"Yeah," she agreed, not really wanting to.

"You're the best. Thank you so much," he said and leaned in, giving her a hug. She quickly pulled back from his grasp.

"Let's not play that physical contact game right now."

"Oh…okay. Sorry. Seriously, though, thank you."

"Don't mention it. We'll have breakfast around 7:30 or so. Just knock on the door, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Jamie. You won't regret this."

"Somehow I find it really hard to believe that, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," she replied. "Goodnight, Michael."

Mike got up and walked toward the door, smiling at Jamie the whole time. "Goodnight, Jamie," he said, before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stuck**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Madi. That's it…unless I can change that…and if I can…trust me, I'll share the news as soon as it happens!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a bit of a wait...not that it's been months, but I like to update quickly, and I always feel bad when I start slacking. I've been working on another story...but it sucked, so I was revamping it and making it better so that I can type it up and post it. So, I'm a jerk. I admit it. Anways, here's the next chapter. Please review (I don't mind sounding desperate) because it makes me very happy. Love you guys!**

* * *

Jamie had fed Madison before she knew that Mike would show up for their breakfast plans. That was really only because the last thing she wanted was for him to come over, while she had her tit hanging out in front of him. It was way too soon to be doing that around him. She was laying in bed with Madison laying on her chest, smiling and content after having ate and been burped. Jamie had the television on and was watching the news, with her hand resting on the baby's back.

When there was finally a knock on the door, Jamie got up and shut the television off, still holding onto Madison. She opened it and saw Mike standing there with a whole cart full of breakfast foods.

"Good morning," he cheerfully greeted with a smile.

"Hey Mike," she replied, lacking the enthusiasm he had, though she didn't sound disappointed. He took that as a good thing. Truth be told, anything that wasn't blatantly negative, he was taking as a good thing. Jamie moved out of his way. He entered the room, bringing the food with him, and she shut the door.

Unexpectedly, when she turned around she was merely a few inches away from Mike, causing her to stop short. "You look really great," he said, sincerely.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I got us food. I wasn't sure what…well, if I could get Madison anything or if you had something..."

"I fed her already."

"What does she eat?"

"I breastfeed her."

"Oh…"

"It's better for her, according to the doctor…and most of the books I've read. Plus, it saves money on formula…because I don't have to buy it."

"Your boobs are a lot bigger than they used to be," he observed.

"That's what happens when you have a baby," she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, but I mean…they were big before…really big…"

"Can you stop talking about my breasts please?"

"You always used to be a fan of them."

"That's before I saw my chest as a friggen human pantry for my daughter. Not so much fun now. Not when they hurt and are sore, and she really knows how to do a number on them. It changes things, let me tell you. Lesson learned, having a baby means boobs aren't for fun or enjoyable anymore."

"I was just sayin'…"

Jamie rolled her eyes and walked around Mike and sat back on the bed.

He sat across from her. "How'd ya sleep?" he asked her.

"Pretty well, actually. Madi only woke me up at 2:30 to eat, and she didn't wake me up again until 6:45, which is a little late for her."

"Was it harder to do everything when she was first born?"

"Yeah. It was really terrible in the sense that I got absolutely no sleep for a while. At one point, I didn't sleep for over forty-eight hours. My parents ended up coming over and helping me out," she told him.

"And every woman who has a baby has to deal with that?" he asked, seemingly interested.

"The ones who are raising their babies without a father have to. Usually, like with Randy and Sammy, she'd get up to do the feeding part, and then, he'd get up later for changing her and stuff, so she could get some sleep before Alanna had to be fed again," she explained. "That's how the two parent thing works out."

"That's my fault."

Jamie nodded. "It happens, I guess. I mean, I'm sure I'm luckier than a lot of people. My parents really helped me out a lot. Sammy did, too. She was at my house a lot after for the first three months that I had Madison. Randy came over a lot, too. Whenever he had a couple of days off, he'd come over to check up on me and watch the baby while I showered and napped and stuff."

"I'm such a bad person. I'm so sorry, Jamie."

"Well, it's in the past now, Mike. No need to dwell on it at this point. We can't let it hinder your relationship with her anymore than it already has." She looked at the baby. "You wanna go to your daddy?" she asked the baby. Madison smiled lazily. "You wanna take her?" Jamie asked him.

"Sure. I'd love to," he replied with a smile. She handed their daughter over to him. He held the baby against his chest. Madison rested her head on him. "So, is she going to the photo shoot with you?" he curiously asked.

"I dunno yet. I was gonna see if Randy or Melina or someone wanted to watch her for a little while…unless you would rather do it."

"Really? You'd seriously let me watch her?" he asked.

"If you want to, I wouldn't have a problem with that," she replied.

"Of course I want to."

"Well, if you want, I can show you how to do things…like change her diaper and stuff like that."

"Well, I could technically just go to the photo shoot and watch her. That way you're not worried that I'm screwing up or anything."

"If you wanna come, you're more than welcome to, but you don't have to," she said, shaking her head.

"I'd rather be around you, just in case, to tell you the truth. I'm kind of nervous being alone with her. Like I really don't have any clue as to…well…anything," he admitted, giving her a semi-nervous smile.

"Okay, well…eventually you'll learn it all, Mike. Don't worry about it. I'll help you," she offered.

He smiled. "Thank you, Jamie. I really appreciate it. I know I've screwed up really badly in the past, but I want us to be able to make the best possible like for Madison. She deserves it."

Mike nodded. "Maybe we can get a couple of days off together, and I can stay in Missouri or something, and maybe I can just observe you and learn how to do everything…and you can teach me how to be a good father."

Jamie smiled. "I would love to do that."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah…well…not for you, exactly. I don't really like you very much, for my own reasons, but I would do it for the baby," she corrected herself.

"I'll take what I can get."

She shrugged.

"You know, I've really missed you."

"I bet."

"It's the truth. I swear."

"Uh huh."

"I mean it. My life isn't the same without you in it. I miss having you around. You're a part of me."

"No…not quite."

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about this right now, Michael."

"We're gonna have to at some point."

"Why? It's not gonna change a single thing."

"You don't know that."

"Can it erase what happened?" she asked.

"Well…no."

"Exactly. So, it's not gonna change anything."

"I can try to make it better."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You can try all you want, but it won't work. I'll never get the mental image of you two together out of my head. It's permanently burned into my brain, and I see it every time I look at you."

"You didn't see us…together…"

"Yeah, well, it's still something that I've thought about, so it doesn't matter if I saw it. I can imagine…"

"I'm sorry."

"Please, let's not do this."

"Jame…"

She felt the tears flood her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I can't. Really, I can't do this," she insisted.

"Maybe another time?"

"You can't do this to me anymore. You don't have the right to anymore. You just…you can't."

"I can't what?"

"Make me cry"

"You're not crying."

"I almost was, and crying over you is almost as stupid as trusting you," she bitterly shot at him.

"I can't say that I blame you. I wish I could change things. You have no idea how badly I wish I could. But I can't," he said. "Really."

"You shouldn't have decided to do something so stupid and permanent and hurtful if you'd regret it." There was an awkward silence between the two. "I'm not really hungry anymore." Madison reached for her mother.

Mike handed his daughter over to her mother. She held the baby close to her chest and kissed her head affectionately. "I can't stop messing up when it comes to you," he groaned. "I don't mean to do this."

"Just because you don't do something to hurt me intentionally, number one, doesn't mean that it won't hurt. Number two, doesn't mean that it will be forgivable or justifiable. And number three, doesn't make it okay."

"I know that."

"It's just…I dunno. Maybe at some point we'll be able to talk about it or something," she said with a shrug.

There was a knock on the door. Jamie got up and opened it. "Good morning!" Randy greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey Rand," she greeted him, without the chipperness he seemed to have. He looked past her and noticed Mike in the room.

"Mike," he simply said, giving him a nod.

"Hey Randy," his sister's ex-boyfriend and the father of his niece reciprocated the greeting.

"It seems to be a little tense in here…" He thought to himself for a moment. "Do you two want to talk? Because I can take Madison for a little while if that's what you need," he offered.

Jamie looked back at Mike, and then, to Randy again. "Um…I guess that's probably a good idea," she agreed.

"Alright. I'll come back in like an hour or so, but if you need more or less time, I have my phone with me," he said, taking the diaper bag from the table next to the door. Jamie gave Madison a kiss on her chubby little cheek, as Randy took her and gave his niece an excited smile.

"I love you, baby girl," she said softly with a small smile. No matter how hurt and sad Jamie was, her daughter could always make her smile, a real, genuine smile at that. That was probably the best feeling in the world. She knew that no matter what happened to her, as long as she had her daughter with her, she would always be just fine. She could get through anything knowing that she had her baby.

When Randy left, Jamie shut the door and walked back over to the bed and sat down, reclaiming her spot across from Mike. "Randy likes to watch her?"

"Yeah. He always does. Whenever he's around, he'll take her for a little while, so I can run errands, and he can play with her and Alanna. I'm pretty sure that he thinks of his daughter and his niece as toys that he can play with. But truth be told, they are fun. Those two can keep me entertained all day long.

"Well, we'll get a chance to talk now," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, raising her eyebrows, clearly lacking any enthusiasm for the conversation she was absolutely dreading.

"Jamie, I fucked up," he began.

She laughed bitterly. "It's so weird that we were so close for so long. You were my world. You were everything to me. I couldn't imagine not being with you for a day. And now, it's just like…like I don't even know who you are anymore," she said, her eyes focused on her fingers, which were fidgeting in her lap. She felt her heartbeat become more intense knowing that she was going to have to deal with what happened all over again. It was the last thing she wanted, but she knew she needed this.

"It sucks because I don't even know how to fix anything…or at least how to even begin fixing things."

"You can't fix shit. I trusted you, Mike, and you were banging Maryse behind my back…not even just once. You were having an affair with her. How can I…I don't even know…you…you broke me. I loved you so much, so completely, so unconditionally. I would've done anything for you…and for us. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought that's what was going to happen with us. I really believed that we were going to be together forever, and that was the furthest thing from what happened. I ended up pregnant and alone," she explained it to him.

"I would've found a way to fix things, and I would've tried, Jamie, but I was so ashamed, and I hated myself. I still hate myself. I'm still ashamed of myself…for what I did to you…and Madison."

"This, right now, is just so hard for me," she admitted. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to relax her nearly racing heart.

"I wanted this talk to happen, but I still just feel like such a scumbag. I hate myself," he admitted.

She sighed. "I hate yourself, too."

"I know you do."

"That's the problem, though." She was shaking her head with a sad smile on her face. "If I actually hated you, it'd be so much easier, but I don't," her voice soft. "I want to, so badly, but I can't."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"No one would," she pointed out.

"That's true. Do you know that I still get the same feelings when I see you? Like the butterflies and the racing heart and all. It hasn't gone away, even after all of this time has passed."

"And my feelings are still there. I still look at you and wish that everything could be different. I wish we were still together. I wish we were raising Madison together. I wish you were with me when I was pregnant. But…my daughter is healthy, and I'm doing everything I can to make sure that she's happy. I can't ask for more than that, even if there's more that I wish I could have."

"I wish we were a family," he sadly said.

Jamie finally looked up at Mike and noticed the tears that had welled up in his eyes. "Please, don't cry," she begged him, as she felt herself get choked up, as tears filled her eyes, yet again.

"I'm really trying not to. You know I'm not a crier or anything like that. I hate crying and being emotional. It's just…this is different from everything else. I ruined my family, and I haven't even been a part of my daughter's life. I mean…what kind of person just…I dunno. I feel like I've ruined my entire life," he told her, still desperately trying to prevent his tears from falling out of his eyes.

"You broke my heart, Mike, and it just kills me that you've missed so much of Madison's life already." Jamie felt a tear finally escape and run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but not before Mike saw it. He reached forward and pulled her into his arms. She began crying into his chest, softly. He rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie," he whispered.

"I know. It's still really hard for me." She finally wrapped her arms around him. "I thought everything was so perfect, and it just all blew up in my face. You completely crushed me."

"I screwed up so badly. I know that."

"I love you, Mike. And I always will, but I don't know if I can ever forgive you for all of it, especially the stuff with Madi. It's so hard to imagine that she can't have the family she deserves."

"I will do whatever it takes to be there for her, Jamie. I would give up wrestling and my entire career, if it means that she'll have a better life." He paused. "And I'd do anything for you, too."

She pulled back from him. "Mike, I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle this anymore," she said, bringing a hand to her chest, which was quickly tightening, as her breathing continued to speed up. "I…I can't. I just…I feel…like…"

"You look like you're about to have an anxiety attack," he observed. She nodded quickly. Mike cupped her face in his hands and locked eyes with her, even though she avoided his eyes, at first. Once his caught her's, though, she couldn't make herself look away from those blue eyes that always knew how to calm her down and fix things. "Look at me. Focus on me and nothing else. Don't think about anything else. Just breathe, Jamie. Breathe. You're okay. Just breathe. Relax, sweetheart. Everything is okay. Nothing is wrong. You're perfectly safe. Nothing bad will happen to you. You know I would never let anything happen to you," he calmly spoke to her.

Thought she had felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest, the more Mike spoke to her, the more she felt herself slowly calm down. She was grateful that he knew how to handle her when she got overwhelmed like this. It wasn't the first time it happened, but having been together for so long, he knew exactly how to fix her anxiety attacks. He was just relieved that she had it while he was there and not while she was alone.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked her, noticing that she seemed to have returned to breathing at a normal speed, and the panicked look had disappeared from her eyes, causing him to feel slightly less stressed.

She nodded slowly. "Thank you," she said, pulling her face out of his hands.

"I don't want to stress you out like this."

"I know."

"I just screw everything up, but I only want to make things better, I swear it."

"I know, Mike."

"I can't let go. I know I have to, but I can't."

"You're gonna have to."

"I can't…and, to be honest, even if I could somehow manage it, I wouldn't. I love you too much, and I'm in too deep."


	11. Chapter 11

**Stuck**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Madison. I really wish I owned Mike…but I don't.**

* * *

**A/N: I've been getting such a great response from this story. Thanks guys :o) Today's a good day. Besides the fact that I'm sick...again...and my throat is killing me to the point where I've been forced to drink tea with honey (I hate tea, mind you). Anyways, tonight is Bragging Rights, and I'm soooo excited to watch it. Annnnddddd I got my TNA tickets for January 7th...and I got the VIP package, so hello backstage passes! And I got first row, so I'm pretty much ecstatic lol Plus, next weekend is gonna be amazing with WWE Fan Apprecaition Day and partying with my dear Carissa, and then first row for Monday Night Raw on Monday night...awesome stuff is happening...that's right peoples...I will be on TV...I got first row on the ramp for Raw...I can not wait! :o) Anyways, back to the story. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Things are about to get insane...I've got some ideas, and you will not be disappointed! Please review because I think it'll make me feel better! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

Jamie was at her first photo shoot since returning to the WWE. She was in a tight, light pink tank top with a pair of black booty short underwear with light pink lace trim. She was posing for the camera, while Mike was holding Madison in his arms. He was sitting on the side playing with the baby, as he kept glancing over at Jamie. The fact that he was slowly becoming a part of her life again made him really happy. Sure, it was still a very long way before things would be back to the way they had been before, the way he desperately wanted them to be, but he knew that he had nobody else to blame for his current predicament but himself and his own stupidity. He was upset that Jamie and Madison would be leaving him for Missouri after the shoot. He had really liked having them around. He was planning on talking to Vince about getting a couple of days off with Jamie. Mike had decided that not only would he use that opportunity to learn how to take care of his daughter and be a real father, but he could also use it as a chance to get closer to Jamie.

"Hey Madison, do you know you have the most beautiful mother in the entire universe?" he asked the baby. Madison smiled and squealed excitedly, grabbing her father's chin in her small hands. He smiled at her. She was so adorable. He could never really understand why people loved their kids so much, until Madison came into his life. She was absolutely irresistible. That smile of her's just made him melt, and he felt so incredibly protective of her in the short time that he'd known his daughter. She could do no wrong in his eyes, and he hadn't even been around her for her entire life. "You definitely take after your mommy. Well, except for the blue eyes and blonde hair, but you're so beautiful, just like her, and you have that same smile that I love so much."

Madison reached up and grabbed Mike's nose. He laughed, which caused the baby to laugh, as well. He kissed his daughter's cheek and stood up with her. "You wanna watch mommy model for the camera?" he asked, He turned Madison to face Jamie, who was posing against a white wall. "Isn't she so pretty? Obviously, you're never allowed to let anyone see you dressed like that," he informed the baby. "I don't even like knowing that other people can see mommy like that, but I can't tell her what to do, or she'll probably beat me up." Madison reached out, leaning her little body in Jamie's direction. "No, sweetheart. Mommy's working right now. She can't come over here just yet," he told her. Madison didn't really care. She began screaming her head off.

"Can you give me a minute?" Jamie asked the photographer.

"Of course," he agreed. "Everyone take five!"

Jamie walked over to her ex-boyfriend and daughter and took the screaming baby from Mike. "Hey you, quiet down, baby. What are you screaming about, Exorcist child? Daddy wasn't beating you or anything, so you can't use that excuse," she spoke to the baby in a soft, affectionate voice.

"I know I wasn't beating her or anything, but I'm pretty sure that it's my fault," Mike said, sheepishly.

"Oh, really? How so?" she asked, her eyes moving from the now quiet baby in her arms to Mike.

"Well, we were fine and hanging out and having a great time. And I thought it would be a good idea to take her over to watch you, and she kept reaching out for you, but I told her that you were working and couldn't come over yet, and then, she just started screaming her head off," he explained.

"Oh my little monster. Don't scare daddy away already," she cooed at her daughter, nuzzling her nose against the baby's soft, chubby cheek. "We haven't tortured him enough yet." She looked back at Mike. "It's not your fault. She's spoiled and always has to get her way, or she'll throw a tantrum. I blame Randy and my parents because they're constantly spoiling her and giving her whatever she wants," she explained. "Besides, babies scream sometimes for fun, so you're not in trouble."

"Well, first off, daddy isn't going anywhere, missy," he said, tickling Madison's foot. She kicked her legs out and laughed. "And secondly, mommy, she should be spoiled. She's the greatest baby in the world."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, well, I keep trying to teach her that she can't have everything she wants when she wants it, but it hasn't worked out very well because I can't resist that little face. She had me wrapped around her little fingers. But besides this little outburst, she's been good, right?"

"Yeah. She's been fun," he said. "I like hanging out with her."

"Okay, good."

"You look great…"

"Thanks," she quickly replied.

"Of course. It's just so crazy because you only had Madison five months ago, and your body looks better than the other Diva's already. And they haven't even had a baby, so that's saying a lot."

"Well, it takes a lot of work to bounce back form the baby body, so quickly, but Madison has me running around like a crazy person, and my parents watch her when I go to the gym to work out with Sam," Jamie explained. "Plus, not gonna lie, breastfeeding is the most helpful thing ever."

He smirked. "Yeah, lucky kid."

She rolled her eyes. "I have to go back to the shoot. Can you take care of her?" she asked him.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Mike took Madison back from Jamie, who went back to posing for the camera. Mike took the baby back over to where they were before, so that she wasn't facing her mother, lessening the risk of her throwing another fit.

* * *

Jamie had changed and gotten everything packed for the flight back to Missouri. Randy was bringing them to the airport. Mike had begged Randy to let him come for the ride, and eventually, he agreed, as long as Mike promised not to be a pain in the ass, which he promised to try.

They were all in Randy's rented truck, on the road. Jamie was sitting in the front seat, as Mike wanted to sit in the back with Madison. "So, I'll be home on Thursday until Saturday. You're coming over on Thursday with Madi, right?" Randy asked, as he drove in the direction of the airport.

"Yeah. Sam and I are going to the gym together Thursday. Mom and Dad are watching the girls, and then, we're picking you up from the airport. Do you want us to bring the babies to greet you, or do you want us to leave them?" she asked.

"Bring them," her brother replied with a nod.

"Okay. And I told Sam that I'd watch Alanna for you guys on Friday night, so that the two of you can go out and spend some time together."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You're gonna watch Alanna and Madison?" he asked, skeptically.

"It's nothing new. I've done it plenty of times before. Alanna loves hanging out with her little cousin Madison, and I love hanging out with my daughter and my niece, so don't ruin my fun, Randall," she warned him with a stern look. "Besides, the more time you and my Sam spend together, the better chance I have of getting another little niece or a nephew to play with," she pointed out.

"I don't think we're gonna be having another baby any time soon," Randy told her, shaking his head.

"Oh, yes, you are. You both want to have another baby. Don't even play with me, mister."

"Of course, we do. But right now Alanna is only two. We were thinking about waiting until she's at least starts pre-school to start trying to have another baby," Randy explained to her. Jamie wasn't having that answer, though.

"Psh. Don't even."

"So, maybe I want another niece or nephew soon."

"First off, I'm not married like you are. Second off, I'm not sleeping with anyone anyway, which is definitely gonna hinder the baby making process. And third of all, it's a lot different being a single parent and having a baby than it is to be married and have a baby. So, my situation is a little different," Jamie defended herself.

"Well, at some point, I want another one," he told her.

"So do I. But we're gonna have to wait for me to go out and meet someone and get married because I'm not doing the whole single and pregnant thing again. That was not fun at all. As much as I love my Madison, that is something no one should ever have to do. It's not easy at all."

"Well, Sam can kind of understand that. I hate not being around all of the time," he said with a frown.

"I know you do, but they come out on the road a lot," Jamie pointed out. "And she's got me."

"That's why I feel bad for her."

"You're such a jerk," she quipped. Jamie turned around to look at Madison, who had her tiny hand wrapped around Mike's finger and kept trying to eat it. He kept pulling it away from her mouth, which made her laugh and pull it towards her mouth again. It was a seemingly simple game, but she was really getting a kick out of it. "Madison, since when did you become a cannibal?" she asked her daughter with a laugh.

Mike laughed. "What has mommy been teaching you all of this time?" he asked with a smirk.

Seeing her parents laughing caused Madison to try to imitate them and laugh and squeal loudly. "Jesus, that girl is deafening, just like her big-mouthed mother," Randy teased with a smile.

"Madi, Uncle Randy isn't going to make it to his thirty-first birthday," Jamie cooed, glaring at her brother.

"Hey, no threatening me in front of the baby," he warned.

"Oh zip it." Mike looked at Jamie with a sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Michael?" she asked, noticing the expression on his face.

"I'm just gonna miss you guys," he said.

"Well, I can understand you missing Madison…"

"I'm gonna miss the both of you, though. I know we're not together anymore, and you're far from being a fan of mine, but I've really liked hanging out with the two of you," he explained his feelings.

"We'll be back on Monday, and we'll be doing the autograph signing on Tuesday and the house show on Wednesday before we fly back home."

"Yeah, but the next few days are not gonna be any fun."

"As much as it blows, and I hate to break it to you, it really doesn't get any easier to say goodbye," Randy told him.

"Yeah. Now, I can understand why the guys have such a big problem with traveling all of the time and complaining about missing their families all of the time. It's one thing to not be with your parents and friends and stuff, but it's another thing not to be with your baby and…your baby's mom."

Randy pulled into the airport's temporary parking area. He quickly found a vacant spot and pulled into it, parking the car. Jamie got out of the front seat, and Mike took Madison out of the car seat. She opened the back door, and Mike got out, holding their daughter. Randy got the bags. The three of them walked, with Mike holding onto Madison, towards the entrance of the airport.

Once they got to the security check point, after the bags were checked into the cargo hold, it was time for everyone to say goodbye. Randy pulled his little sister into his arms and gave her a big hug, his huge body enveloping her little one. He hated saying goodbye to her almost as much as he hated leaving Sam and Alanna. The two were really close and were best friends, so this wasn't fun for him by a long shot. "Please call me when you land. I like to know that you're safe, even if you are a big brat."

Jamie laughed, her arms tightly locked around him. "I will, you big baby. I promise," she said.

"Thank you. Please be good. Don't get into trouble, and take good care of Madison," he instructed her.

"I will. I'll miss you, Randy. But I'll see you on Thursday."

"I miss you, already, Jame." He kissed the top of his sister's head. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too," she reciprocated. The two parted, and Randy took Madison from Mike for a few moments, as he said goodbye to her.

"Have a safe flight," Mike said.

"I will. Thanks."

He gave her a smile. "Of course. Um…is it okay if I hug you?" he asked, unsure of how she was going to react.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. The two hugged. He held onto her tightly, feeling his heart break a little knowing that he wasn't going to see her. It was only five days, but to him, it felt like such a long time. It was probably because he had gone from seeing her every single day, to missing her every day for over a year, since they had broken up. It was still hard to not be with her, but not seeing her killed him.

"I'll miss you, Jame. I mean, I know you hate me, but still."

"I don't hate you, and I think I might miss you a little bit. I mean, you and Madison have been getting along really well."

He nodded as they pulled back. Randy handed Madison back to Mike. He kissed his daughter on the cheek. "And I'll see you in a few days, Madi. I'm gonna miss you so much, and daddy loves you a whole lot," he said affectionately. He hugged his daughter one last time and gave her a final kiss on the head, before handing her back off to her mother. Jamie took her daughter and gave her a kiss.

"I'll call you later, Randy. Love you."

"You better because if I have to fly home and kick your rear end, I'll do it," he warned. "And I love you, too."

* * *

On the drive home, Mike was sitting in the front seat, and he was absolutely silent, which was really strange because he tended to talk more than anyone Randy had ever met before, only rivaled by his sister, who could run her mouth for hours on end without having to stop for a minute. That was one of the things that he thought made those two perfect for each other, they could talk the ears off of anyone.

"You okay, man?" Randy finally asked, glancing over.

"Huh? Who? Me?" Mike asked, not paying attention.

"Considering you're the only person in here with me, I'm gonna go with yes," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh…yeah. I'm okay, I guess."

"It's hard, I know."

"Yeah. I really didn't think I'd be so upset when they left, but I am. I don't like leaving them…or having them leave. I was getting used to having them around. I liked it…a lot. I know your sister and I have our own problems that still need to be worked out, but we were getting along really well, and we were having a lot of fun with Madison and all. It was like we were becoming a family…slowly," he explained.

"Yeah. Listen, I know it's a rough situation, but things are gonna be okay. Jamie wants you to have a relationship with Madison, and I know she likes how well things have been working out with the three of you," Randy told him.

"I miss her."

"Which one?"

"Well, both of them, but I meant the relationship with Jamie. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, aside from becoming a father…even though, I really just became a father, ya know?"

"I know. My sister can be a complete bitch, and she's really difficult, but she's a good person. I know she's putting you through hell, but I mean, it's really to be expected. You hurt her really badly. I never thought I'd see her smile again after everything went downhill with the two of you."

"I wish I could take everything back."

Randy nodded. "So do I."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I dunno. She's trying not to hold anything against you for the sake of the baby, but she's still really hurt by what happened."

"I love her."

"You can't say that."

"But it's true."

"But you're the one who messed everything up for her. I mean, I know I still hold everything against you, but I've been working really hard on not letting it ruin our working relationship."

"I know, and I do appreciate it. I don't blame anyone for hating me. But I need to talk to Jamie. There are still things I haven't told her."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Like…?"

"Well…um…there's stuff…I really should talk to her about it…"

"What did you do, Mike?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"I told her everything with Maryse stopped after the break up…"

Randy's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, to the point where his knuckles were turning white. "And it didn't?"

"Not exactly…"

"Wait a second. You knew that my sister was pregnant with your baby, and not only didn't try to be a part of the pregnancy, but you continued to see Maryse after everything that went on?" he asked, raising his voice.

Mike nodded. "Yeah…"

"You're an asshole. Do you know that? It's one thing to fuck everything up with Jamie, but it's another thing to lie to her about it, after the fact. If you wanted to be with her so badly, you wouldn't have fucked up so much. She deserves more than that, and as God as my witness, Mike, you better fucking tell her the whole truth, and I will do everything I can to make sure that she doesn't end up more hurt by you. She should just move on and find someone else, who won't treat her like some throwaway ring rat. How stupid can you be? Seriously, I know I'm biased because she's my baby sister, but you were so lucky to have Jamie at all in the first place, and you couldn't help but fuck things up. You fucking hurt her so badly, that I didn't ever think she'd be able to wrestle or date or even smile again. She was devastated by you. And you just keep piling the bullshit up on her. You're fucked up, you know that, right?" he yelled, feeling himself fill with anger and rage.

"I know," he quietly replied.

"Why did you do this to her?" Randy asked, his voice lowering his voice, now wanting to fly off the handle, especially while he was driving.

"I don't know."

"You've gotta fix this. I really thought that things were headed in the right direction. I thought you two would end up getting back together, and everything would be happily ever after," he told him.

"That's what I want…I just…I dunno. I haven't spoken to Maryse in a few months. And I don't want to. I just…I lied when I said that after everything happened I didn't speak to her anymore. I didn't want to make things worse. But we were still seeing each other for like five or six months."

Randy shook his head. "You're unbelievable. And you have to tell her. The sooner you do it, the better. That's my sister, and if you don't tell her, I will. I'm sure as hell not gonna lie to her for you, of all people."

Mike nodded. "I will…"

"You better because I'm not bluffing."

"I know."

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Stuck**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Madison.**

* * *

**A/N: The more I go on with this one, the more fun it is to write, I swear. Anyways, please enjoy :o) Pleae let me know what you think! Love you all! XoXoXoXo**

* * *

Jamie was having a lot of fun on Friday night, hanging out with her two favorite girls, her daughter and her niece. She was sitting on the couch, while Madison was cradled in her arms and Alanna was sitting next to her. Both girls were in their pajamas, and Jamie was in sweatpants and a tank top. They were watching Jamie's choice of "The Little Mermaid." It was a girl's night in, while Randy and Sam had the opportunity to spend some alone time with each other. They rarely ever had the chance, so the Viper's sister wanted to give them some time to spend without Alanna. Not that they had a problem being with their daughter, but it was nice for them to be able to have a romantic evening. Jamie really hoped one day to find a love like they had, though she wasn't going to hold her breath.

The door bell rang, distracting Jamie from her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was fairly certain that she wasn't expecting any visitors. And Randy and Sam had only been gone for about two hours, so it couldn't be them already. Curious, Jamie paused the movie and stood up, holding onto Madison. "Come on Alanna," Jamie sweetly spoke to her niece. The two-year-old stood up and held Jamie's unoccupied hand. They made their way to the door. She let go of Alanna's hand, to open the door.

Jamie was in complete surprise at who her visitor was. This was definitely not something she would have expected. "Mike?" she asked, shock coursing through her veins at the very sight of her ex.

He had a smile on his face, a dozen roses in one hand and a bag in his other hand. "Hi," he greeted her, enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm off. So, I figured what better way to spend a night off than with my favorite ladies," he explained his presence.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, you can uh…come on in, I guess," she hesitantly invited him. Mike walked in, passing the three females. Jamie closed the door behind him. She walked Alanna, Madison and herself back into the living room, where they had been watching the movie. She helped sit Alanna back down on the couch. Mike put everything he brought with him down on the coffee table.

"So, for you, Jamie, I got your favorite colored roses because I know you love them," he said, motioning to the light pink flowers. Jamie sat down with Madison on her lap. "And why would you do that?" she asked.

He smiled. "Because I felt like it."

"Okay…thanks."

"And I got…" He grabbed the bag he had brought with him and pulled out two stuffed animals. "These for Madison and Alanna." He handed a monkey to Alanna and a piggy to Madison.

"Oh wow. Thank you, Mike." She turned to Alanna who looked up at Mike with a smile on her face.

"Dank yew," the two year old spoke.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he said, reciprocating the smile.

Mike sat on the couch, next to Jamie. "So, what are you lovely ladies watching?" he asked.

"Do you remember the name of the movie, Alanna?" Jamie asked, turning to her niece, who was anticipating the continuation of the movie with her newly acquired stuffed animal in her arms.

"Ittwe Mewmaid," she replied.

"Yup. Very good, baby girl. We're watching "The Little Mermaid" tonight," Jamie told him.

"Cool."

Madison looked up at Mike with a smile on her face. "Hey baby," he greeted his daughter.

"Alanna, do you remember who this is?" Jamie asked. She shook her head. "This is Mike. He works with your daddy. He's Madison's daddy," she explained. "Can you say Mike, baby?"

"Ike?" she asked.

"Very good."

Alanna smiled proudly and giggled.

Jamie looked at Mike. "You want the little one?"

"Sure," he enthusiastically agreed, loving any chance he had with his daughter. Jamie handed Madison over to Mike. She then pulled Alanna onto her lap. Jamie resumed the movie. Alanna leaned back comfortably against her aunt, still holding on to her stuffed monkey protectively.

The four watched the movie, peacefully. Jamie was feeling slightly unnerved with Mike being so close to her. She was surprised, but she wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad way. Mike, though he had managed to make some progress in getting back on her good side, was still far from being her favorite person. And she was still trying to get used to having him back in her life. As much as she loved this movie and it had always been one of her favorites, she spent the majority of the time, watching Mike out of the corner of her eye, instead of concentrating on the film. She loved how much he looked like he was the happiest person on earth, when he was with Madison, but at the same time, she still really wanted to punch him in the throat. This little visit stunt of his was definitely a surprise, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

* * *

By the time "The Little Mermaid" had finally ended, the babies were sound asleep. A smile crept on Jamie's face. These two little girls were so precious when they were asleep. She loved them both so much. Jamie turned to Mike and whispered," I have to put the babies to bed."

"I'll help you," he immediately volunteered.

Jamie and Mike stood up, holding onto Alanna and Madison, respectively. He followed her up the stairs. She led them to the former guest bedroom that Jamie had set up for Alanna's sleepovers and naps. She gently put her niece down in the small bed and tucked her in, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "Love you, Lanna," she said, softly, making sure the baby was tucked in perfectly and the nightlight was on.

Jamie took the handheld baby monitor with her, before they walked out of the room, as she turned it on. She closed the door a little bit more than halfway, allowing some of the dim light from the hallway to filter into the room. Alanna had been battling a fear of the dark as of late, and Jamie didn't want to completely close the door, in the event that she woke up and flipped out.

She, then, led Mike into Madison's bedroom, which was only one room over from Alanna's bedroom. Mike handed his daughter over to her mother, careful not to wake the sleeping baby. She gave her daughter a small, affectionate kiss on the head, before putting her down in the crib and tucking her in. She lovingly gazed at her young daughter, silently for a few moments, before turning around and taking the baby monitor with her. The two left the room, closing the door a bit.

Jamie and Mike made their way back downstairs, into the living room. They sat back on the couch.

"So, how did you know Alanna was here?" Jamie asked, turning both baby monitors on and placing them down on the coffee table.

"Well, I remember you told Randy that you were watching her tonight," he explained himself.

"Oh…well…why exactly did you come here?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to see Madison…and you…"

"You live in California," she pointed out.

"Well, I flew home yesterday afternoon, and I was there last night or whatever, but when I woke up this morning, I just wanted to be with you guys more than anything," he admitted, his eyes avoiding Jamie's.

"So, you just up and flew here?"

"Pretty much. I rented a car and came over."

"Where are you staying?"

Mike shrugged. "I just figured I'd find a hotel in the area to stay in," he answered her question.

"I didn't expect you would come here," she told him.

"I really wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I just missed you."

"So, what did you expect would happen?"

"I honestly don't know. I just wanted to see you and Madison really badly," he honestly replied. "So, I packed a bag and flew here. I didn't have a plan or anything. It was a spontaneous thing." "As much as I am still very hostile towards you, I'm surprised…and I think in a good way…to see you," she admitted.

Mike smiled. "Really?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah."

He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against her temple. She turned towards him and smiled. She still got butterflies every time she was this close to him. After everything, all the hurt, pain and tears, he could still make her feel like the only woman in the world.

"I miss this," she softly spoke.

"Me, too. I miss you, Jamie. I miss what we had."

She shut her eyes and shook her head. "Mike…"

"What, baby?" he asked.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

She turned her body to face him, before placing her hands on his face and pulling him in towards her. Their lips met, and he wrapped his arms around her and laid them down on the couch. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, eliciting a moan to escape. The two began a passionate make out session on the couch.

"God, I love you so much," he spoke, his lips still against her's. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. "Baby," he moaned.

Jamie smirked deviously, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed himself against her. She moaned into his mouth. Things were progressing quite quickly between the two former lovers. But considering Jamie hadn't been this close to a man since she was with Mike before Madison was even born, she couldn't help but give into the strong urges that she had managed to suppress for so long. And for this to be going on with the man who she truly loved, made it all the more satisfying for her. She missed this, and she missed Mike. Jamie knew this was probably stupid to be taking part in, but she also wanted to savor the moment, before it disappeared, which she knew it ultimately would.

The ringing doorbell caused her to bolt upright, pushing Mike off of her. He fell onto the floor with a thud. "Oh…sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said, getting up and sitting next to her.

"It's gotta be Randy and Sam," she said, standing up. "I'll be right back." Jamie ran over to the front door, quickly opening it to reveal her brother and sister-in-law. She tried to seem normal.

"Hi!" Sam greeted her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Sammi." The two exchanged kisses on the cheek. "Hi Randy." The Viper hugged his little sister.

"Hey Jame."

"Alanna's sleeping in her room," Jamie said. "And Mike's here," she said, as the two walked in.

"Hi Mike," Sam greeted him.

"Hi Sam," he said, standing up and giving her a hug.

"Mike," the eldest Orton said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi," he greeted, avoiding the taller man's eyes.

"I'm gonna get Alanna," Randy volunteered.

"Okay," Sam said. He walked up the stairs to get his daughter. "So, what brings you all the way to Missouri?"

"Well, I knew that Jamie and Madison would be here, and since I've got the next couple of days off, I figured I could just stop by and visit," he explained.

"Stop by? You live in California," she pointed out. "It's not exactly a ten minute drive or anything like that."

"Well, okay. Maybe it was more like I missed Jamie and Madison, so I flew over here to see them," he admitted.

"Someone realizes he screwed up," Sam commented.

"I know I messed up. Now all I can do is try to prove to Jamie that I am sorry, and I will do whatever I have to to try and make things better for us. And I need to be a real father to Madison," he explained.

Sam grinned. "Good because you definitely have your work cut out for you. There's a lot of making up to be done. And as for Madison, you better be fixing that relationship because soon enough she's gonna know what's going on, and she won't forgive you if you're not there for her."

"I know."

Randy walked down the stairs, holding his sleeping daughter in his arms, her head on his shoulder, as she slept soundly. "Ready, babe?" he asked Sam, as he made his way over to his wife.

Sam nodded, giving her husband a content smile. "Thanks for watching Alanna," she said, turning to Jamie.

"Of course. It wasn't like I was really babysitting or anything. We hung out, had some dinner, had a snack, played with some toys and watched "The Little Mermaid." Then, the babies went to bed," Jamie explained. "It was fun."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Randy said. "Thanks. Love you. Goodnight," he said, giving Jamie a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course. Love you. Nighty night," she reciprocated, planting a kiss on Alanna's back. Sam pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my dear."

"Goodnight, my love," Jamie said, as her sister-in-law, brother and niece left her house. Once they were gone, Jamie shut the door and turned to Mike. She didn't know what to do. She felt a little tension in the air.

Finally, Mike walked up to her and wrapped his arms around the body he used to be able to call his. "Do you have any idea how nervous I was coming here tonight?" he asked, as he held her close to him.

"Really? You were nervous?"

"Yeah. I was practically shaking the whole time. I wasn't sure if you'd let me in, or if you were gonna slam the door in my face," he admitted.

Jamie laughed. "Imagine if I did that."

"I probably would have cried."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"I might have. You know I love you and Madison."

"I definitely think you love Madison. But we still have a lot of problems that we have to work out," she replied.

"I do love you, Jame," he softly said, looking into her eyes.

She shrugged. "Listen, I know that you're really trying here and all, but that doesn't mean we're just gonna go ahead and be back to normal or anything. I honestly believe that you think you really do love me, but I don't think that you do, quite frankly," she told him, being completely honest.

"Come on. You have to know that I love you."

"I thought I knew at one point, but it turned out you were cheating on me. You knew I was pregnant, after we broke up, and you were nowhere to be found. Those aren't the actions of a man in love," she pointed out.

"And you're absolutely right, but I'm gonna prove it to you. I'll fix things. I'm gonna do everything I can, Jame," he promised.

She finally caved and wrapped her arms around Mike. "I still care about you, Michael, but I can't make any promises or hasty decisions."

"I know, but I'm gonna do what I can to make it all better."

"You can try all you want to. We'll see what happens." He leaned in and gave her lips a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna go find a hotel for tonight. Maybe I can come by tomorrow?" he hopefully asked.

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms, if you'd like, as long as you promise to behave yourself."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go get your bags. You can stay here while you're in Missouri," she invited.

"Alright. Thanks, Jamie."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah." She hoped that she wouldn't regret this decision, even though she wasn't quite sure her hopes would equate to reality.


	13. Chapter 13

**Stuck**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison, though I'm hoping to change that soon :o)**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think. :o)**

* * *

Jamie was in her locker room, backstage at the Raw taping. She and Mike had been getting along particularly well as of late. He had spent two nights at her house. Things had been great. It was almost as if they were a real family. They had gone out to eat as a family and hung out together. The former couple had put their daughter to bed together. They really did everything together for the two days he was in Missouri. Jamie, Mike and Madison had spent a lot of time together. The two adults didn't end up in any other make out sessions, but it was nice for them to play house.

"So, at least it was a pleasant little way to get back on the right track," Melina said, as Jamie had just told her good friend of the events that had recently transpired. "And he flew all the way to Missouri to be with you guys. Obviously he really does care about the two of you. Maybe things are gonna be okay."

"Yeah, but we'll see what happens."

"Does Mike have Madison now?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to hang out with her for a little while before we have to bring her to the child care room that Vince had set up. So, I figured why not. I trust him with her. He's been learning how to take care of her. Plus, he knows where to find me, if she needs anything."

"Aw. He's being a good daddy, I take it?" Melina asked.

"To be honest, he's been incredible. Mike's been trying so hard. He spends as much time as he can with her. He always tries to help. I'm actually really impressed with how useful he's been."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"What about the two of you?"

"Mike and me?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I mean…we kissed the first night he showed up at my house, but I really don't know. He insists that he still loves me, but it's hard to believe him after everything that's happened."

"That's understandable. How do you feel about him? Like aside from the whole situation between the two of you. How do you feel?"

"I love him. I always have, and I always will," she admitted firmly, looking down, afraid to lock eyes with her friend.

"You know you really don't have to be ashamed of how you feel, Jamie. You two were together for a long time, and you do have a baby together," Melina reassured her friend. She didn't want Jamie to be afraid to admit something like that. The two women had been friends for years. Although they had spent the past year and some odd months without seeing each other, Melina still wanted Jamie to trust her, as she had when they had spent years together with very limited days apart.

"I know. I just feel like a complete idiot. I'm in love with a man who cheated on me and hurt me and left me pregnant and alone, but whatever. I can't help how I feel about him," she said with a shrug.

Melina wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "Aw hunnie."

The locker room door opened, and in walked Mike holding Madison. "And there's your mommy!" he cooed to the baby girl in his arms.

"Hi my little mush!" Jamie cooed from her seat, an instinctive smile crossing over her lips at the sight of her daughter. Madison squealed with delight and kicking her legs out with excitement, as she hid her head in Mike's shoulder momentarily, before looking back over at her mother with a huge smile on her little face.

"I can't get over how much she looks like the two of you. She has your exact smile, Jamie," Melina said. "And she's got Mike's eyes. She's so perfect."

"Aw. Thanks Lina," she accepted the compliment, smiling at her friend. "She really is perfect."

"You ready to bring her?" Mike asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. We have a promo to record in twenty minutes," she pointed out, standing up.

* * *

**Raw**

**Jamie was backstage walking down a hallway. "Jamie!" a familiar voice called out. She rolled her eyes and stopped in her tracks, annoyed with the person who was now wasting her time.**

**"What the hell do you want from me?" she asked, turning to face the last person that she wanted to see.**

**"You were really nasty to me last week, and I think we need to talk our problems out," Mike rationalized.**

**"I don't have anything to say to you, and I definitely don't have anything that I need to talk out with you," she shot back.**

**"You owe me an apology."**

**"I owe you an ass whooping, actually," she retorted.**

**"Jamie, come on. We have a long history together. You can't just forget about everything that we had. I know a lot has happened and all, but we have a baby together," he tried to reason with her.**

**"Really? Because as I remember it, you turned your back on not only me but our little girl, too. So, you can get lost. I'm fine now. I'm over you. I'm done with you, but so help me God, if you try to ruin this for me. My career isn't something else you can screw around with," she shot at him.**

**"Oh come on. We were a great team. You know that." He brought a hand onto her face, but she slapped it away from her.**

**"Seriously, I don't care, Michael. Things are a lot different than they used to be. You're in the rearview mirror, and I'm speeding away onto bigger and better things. So, you need to leave me alone."**

**"You don't wanna do this."**

**"Oh? I don't? Because I'm pretty sure I'm slamming the figurative door in your stupid face. Deal with it."**

**"Jamie, come on. You're not so much better than everyone else, even if you think you are. You really think that you own this entire company, but you don't. Quite frankly, no one even wanted you to come back here."**

**Jamie laughed bitterly. "Really? Really, Mike?" she mocked him. "Prepare for the end of Mike Mizanin because I'm now making it my mission to take you out," she told him, topping her words off with a slap across his face.**

**"Wow. That really wasn't necessary," he said, bringing a hand onto the red, stinging handprint on his cheek.**

**"You know what is necessary?"**

**"What?"**

**"This." She took his shoulders in her hands and kneed him in the groin, before walking off, as Mike fell to the ground, groaning in pain.**

* * *

Jamie was sitting on the couch in her locker room, looking at Mike. He was leaning against the wall.

"So, who's your match against tonight?" he asked.

"Jillian," she replied.

"You win?"

"You'll have to wait and watch to find out."

"Don't leave me in suspense."

Jamie smirked. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I think you're gonna kick her ass. Maybe a little face buster action, hopefully," he replied, grinning.

She nodded with a smile on her face. "You know how much I friggen love me some face busters."

"Yup, and DDTs and cutters."

"Yeah."

He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to Jamie, sitting down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her. "You know, you're my favorite," he said, pulling her body against his.

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah. You're so…I dunno. You're so you. You really do make me very happy," he told her.

"Really? How'd that knee to the dick make you feel?"

"That actually really hurt badly. You weren't supposed to do it that hard," he replied, wincing slightly at the thought of what happened.

"Well, I had a bit of a run in with a bitch before I came out to do that promo with you," she said.

"And that's my fault?"

"Would you like to know which Diva it was?"

"Nevermind then," he replied, fairly certain that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"That's what I thought."

"What kind of run-in was it?" he curiously asked.

"Well, it wasn't so much a run-in, as I saw her."

"Oh."

"Plus, they're pushing our feud."

"How?"

"That stupid bitch is gonna get her dumb ass involved in my match tonight," she muttered.

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence between the two. "You know you're my favorite Diva, right?" he finally spoke.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Well, Michael, you haven't changed a bit. You're still the biggest suck up I've ever met."

"It's true. I am a huge suck up," he agreed. "But you really are my favorite. That's the truth." He kissed her head lightly. She quickly pulled out of his grasp and stood up, clearly thinking of something to say.

"Um…I'm a…I'm gonna go…visit my brother," she quickly spoke, before practically running out of the room.

Mike was confused by her reaction to the kiss on her head. She seemed really weird with how quick she was to run out of the room and away from him. They'd been getting a lot closer during the past few days, and she had seemed to be completely fine with that. Now, she was being a lot different, seemingly out of nowhere. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get back on her good side on a constant basis, but it was really starting to bother him that she was still trying to resist.

He was trying to create something new with her. He needed some sort of new foundation on which they could build a new, successful relationship. Mike truly believed that if he was back on her good side again, he might be able to explain the situation with Maryse to her and have much better results than he was fearing. Mike knew that he was wrong for what he did. He messed up, and she deserved to know the whole truth, but he had to get her back with him, regardless of what happened. He just knew that had to be with her. He needed his family. And without Jamie and Madison, he had nothing. He knew he had put himself in this position, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

**Raw**

**Jamie nailed the Skull Crushing Finale on Jillian. When she had been working with Mike, it had been a move they both used on their opponents. She refused to just give it up because of the demise of their relationship and her deep hatred for the bastard that she had been with for so long. She quickly pinned her opponent for the three count, landing the much desired victory.**

**The crowd cheered for the in-ring return of Jamie Orton. She had a huge, proud smile on her face. The ref walked over and pulled Jamie up, raising her arm, as her victory was announced to the WWE Universe. As the ref held her arm up, she was hit from behind by none other than Maryse.**

**Jamie immediately fell to the canvas, as he nemesis continued beating on her, until Jamie family grabbed a handful of the long blonde hair and yanked it, jerking back Maryse's head back. Jamie managed to get to her feet quite quickly and kicked Maryse square in the stomach. She, then, pulled her arms back and locked her into a full nelson hold, as Jamie swept Maryse's legs out from under her, landing her second and most fulfilling Skull Crushing Finale of the evening.**

**Jamie got up, as the crowd continued to cheer for their favorite Diva. She smirked down at her enemy and climbed onto the top rope, vaulting herself off into a Moonsault, landing on top of Maryse, which just caused the crowd to get louder with excitement. She gave the blonde one final hard stomp to her limp body, before making her way out of the ring, a devious smirk on her face.**

* * *

"I've missed seeing you out there," Mike commented, as Jamie walked passed him backstage. He followed her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You make the Skull Crushing Finale look so much better than I ever could," he said.

"Thanks," she said, emotionlessly, opening the door to the Diva's locker room, shutting the door in his face, leaving him alone and confused in the hallway.

"Oh my God! You were so amazing out there!" Melina cried, making her way over to her friend and throwing her arms around her.

"Sorry…I'm all sweaty," Jamie apologized.

"No worries. I'm so proud of you. Obviously it really doesn't matter how long you were gone for. You still know how to wrestle better than anyone else does."

"Like I could ever forget."

"True."

"Jamie, you looked amazing out there," Nattie complimented, walking over to the women.

"Thanks, love."

"So, you just shut the door in Mike's face. Did something happen between the two of you?" Melina asked.

"No. I just…he always follows me around like a lost puppy or something. It gets really annoying."

"Aw."

"Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and say hi before I go back to my lonely locker room and shower, before I get Madi."

"I'll see you, babe," Melina said, hugging her friend again.

Nattie gave her a hug, too. "You're always welcome here."

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

"Why do you seem so upset?" Kevin Kiley, better known on-screen as Alex Riley, the Miz's personal assistant or whatever it was that his job title was, asked his on and off screen friend.

"It's Jamie."

"Oh? I thought things were pretty good with the two of you. Didn't you spend a night at her house or something?" he asked.

"Yeah…two nights, actually. But I know Jamie, and she was just being nice by letting me stay there."

"Did anything happen?"

"We kissed."

"Isn't that a good sign, though? If she didn't want you, she wouldn't be kissing you," he pointed out.

"Well, yeah…but there's a lot more to it."

"Like…?"

"Maybe things are headed in the right direction, finally. And that'd be great. Seriously, nothing would make me happier than to have my family and be able to make a life with the two of them, but once she finds out that I was still dating Maryse after we broke up, she'll never forgive me."

"You still haven't told her?" Kevin asked, almost shocked that his friend could be so stupid.

"How can I? Things have been getting so much better than I ever thought they could. I mean, she's the one who kissed me. It wasn't my doing, either. She literally took my face in her hands and kissed me," he recounted. That was probably his favorite part of that kiss. He didn't put the effort forth to make it happen. It was all her doing.

"Well, she's gonna take your face in her hands and punch you in the jaw, if she finds out about that from someone else. Like, if she's on the verge of forgiving you now, you'll end up so far from ever gaining her trust back. She might never forgive you for that," Kevin pointed out, shaking his head.

"You're right and all. I know that, but I'm just really afraid to tell her. I mean, what if she not only hates me after she finds out about it, but what if she won't let me see Madison anymore? It'd be hard enough not having her in my life, but my daughter, too? I'd die, man," he said. Kevin could sense the pain his tortured friend was in, and he felt for him, but he knew that it was Mike's actions that put him in this difficult position.

"I get that, but if you're honest, it might help your situation."

Mike raised his eyebrows. "I mean, if she just never finds out…"

"You may be awesome and all, but you're not exactly what I'd call very intelligent, if that's what you're thinking. And you're definitely not lucky enough for that to work, either. Besides, doesn't her brother know about that whole thing, anyway?" Kevin spoke, almost wanting to smack his friend for thinking of something so stupid.

"That's a good point."

"You really have to tell her, and the sooner you do it, the better off you'll be," Kevin insisted.

"I know. But when? I'm finally making progress, and this could just ruin everything, ya know?"

"Yeah, but it'll ruin everything a lot more if she has to hear about it from someone other than you. She would probably never forgive you, Mike. That's not something you really want to do."

Mike groaned. "I wish I could go back in time and change everything."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure that Charlie Sheen feels the same way most of the time, but it ain't happening. You're gonna have to deal with whatever comes your way now. And don't you dare lie to her…or omit the truth by not saying anything," Kevin warned his friend. If Mike was upset now, he'd be so much more devastated if she wrote him off forever because he couldn't just be honest with her for once.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Besides, Randy knows the truth. If I don't say something, he will."

Kevin nodded. "You're damned if you do, and you're damned if you don't. It sucks, but…" He shrugged. "You made your bed, man."

"I know. But do I say something now?" he asked.

"Like I said, the sooner you do it, the better, I think."

"What if she hates me?"

"Well, then, you'll have to deal with that."

"But…I can't…I can't lose Jamie…or Madison. I love them so much. They're everything to me."

"I understand that. Trust me, I can only imagine how you feel, but you lie to her anymore. You fucked up once, and-"

"And I can't let a stupid mistake ruin my family," he interjected.

"But lying to her is only gonna end up biting you in the ass. You obviously aren't exactly very good at that."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Mike shot.

"She found out about you cheating on her, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Listen, you do whatever it is that you want to. I'm just warning you that you might be in her good graces for the moment, but lie to her again and see what happens. I'm almost positive that you won't be so lucky for a second time."

"What the fuck are you? The WWE's version of Dr. Phil?" Mike spat. His hostility stemmed from the fact that Kevin was right. And Mike felt like a complete dick by not telling Jamie, but he was sure that he could live with the guilt of what he did, if it meant that he'd have his family back.

Kevin shook his head. Mike was being much to stubborn for him to really get through to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stuck**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison.**

* * *

**A/N: Hiii! Just so everyone knows, so no one thinks I'm abandoning them, my stories are probably not going to be updated as much as they usually for the next month or two. I work in retail, so I'm pretty much screwed with the holidays coming, but I can promise I will do my best to not leave you all hanging :o) Love you guys XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

"Hey you," Mike greeted, jogging to catch up to Jamie, who was making her way to the childcare area, backstage.

"Hey," she replied, continuing at her pace, not bothering to slow down or even look at him.

"Hey…slow down a sec," he said, gently touching her arm. She huffed and rolled her eyes, before finally stopping.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly annoyed with him.

"You know, we had a really good time together in St. Louis, and now you seem to not like me. What's going on?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied flatly.

He rolled his eyes. "Talk to me, Jame. I thought things between us were improving, but now it's like things are just getting that much worse," he explained. "Please, tell me what's going on here."

"You know what? Things were good when we were at my house. They were really great, actually. So great, that I, in fact, found myself almost putting the bad stuff that you did out of my mind. And once I realized I was doing that, it phased me that I needed to back off," she told him, hurt in her voice, though she desperately tried to mask it with anger.

"Why?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why the fuck do you think?" Jamie shot at him, a sneer in her voice.

"But things are different now."

"For now, they're different. They're different until your fucking ego re-inflates itself, and you're the king of the fucking world, once again. Then, you'll go back to playing your little game of 'what can I get away with?' and goodbye happy ending…yet again. Handling it last time was hard enough for me, but I have a daughter to think about now. The stakes are way too high for me to be gambling on you. You're not a sure win. And quite frankly, I don't think I'll ever be able to consider you a definite thing, again."

"Jamie, I'm not gonna do that to you again. We have an amazing little girl together, who I love more than life itself. And I love you. I never stopped. You're all I want. That's not gonna change…not in a week, not in a month, not in a year, not in fifty years. You're the love of my life, and that's a sure thing."

"I really wish I could believe that because it sounds so great, but that would just be stupid of me."

"No, it wouldn't. We have something between us that will never go away; something that doesn't come along every day. And you're right, you have absolutely no reason to trust me, and I know that, but…I'll give you the world. I'll give you the family that I know you wish Madison could have…that you wish you could have. We'll have the perfect life together," he pleaded. "Please."

"I honestly don't know about that."

"Are you going home tonight?"

"No. We're driving to tomorrow night's show. Then, Madi and I are flying back home," she replied.

"You're driving with Randy?"

"No. He actually has to fly to Orlando tonight for an appearance in the morning, then, he's flying to Texas for the show," she explained.

"Oh. Well, if you want we can make the drive together," he offered. "I mean, it's pretty late already. It's not safe for you and Madison to be driving alone. It's like a four hour drive. I'd be more comfortable being with the two of you."

"I would be more comfortable if I could trust that you could keep your dick in your pants, but clearly that's not gonna happen."

"Jame…"

"I dunno if we should be traveling together."

"Please." The emotion behind his pleading was cracking her. She hated that he had the type of effect on her.

She sighed. "Fine. I guess you can ride with us, but I'll drive, and you better not piss me off because I will make you walk the rest of the way. And don't even test me on that one because I'll do it."

"Thank you so much," he said, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Madison was safely buckled into the car seat in the back of the 2010 Honda Civic that Jamie had rented. Their bags were already packed in the trunk, along with Mike's stuff, as he was in the driver's seat. Though Jamie kept telling him that she was going to be driving, he insisted. Eventually, she was just getting annoyed to the point that she didn't want to argue with him about it anymore and relented, handing him the keys. She was trying to be a bit of a bitch to him, but in all honesty, Jamie was really just mad at herself because she was finding that she wanted to spend the ride with him. She was pissed off at herself for still wanting Mike, after everything. The time they spent together in St. Louis made her realize just how much she wanted him.

Jamie got into the passenger's seat, after making sure that Madison was safe and comfortable for the ride. The baby was sleeping soundly. She'd been up most of the day, which meant she would probably sleep through the ride, which was a relief.

Mike started up the car, as Jamie entered the address of their destination in to the navigation system.

"So, we've got four hours and twenty-two minutes until we're finally there," she announced.

"At least I get to spend the drive with my two favorite ladies."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Stop with the compliments, Michael."

"Sorry…"

She sighed. "It's not your fault. You're trying to be nice. I just…it's hard for me to accept it…the 'it' being my feelings."

"What feelings?"

"My stupid feelings for you," she mumbled.

"You have feelings for me?"

"Obviously I can't just…not. I've loved you for years. It doesn't go away as easily as I wish it would."

Mike nodded. "I've been in love with you for a very long time, Jamie. And I will always love you. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you. I'm gonna make it happen. I'll do anything. You and Madison are just everything."

"I want to be with you, Mike. I just…I can't let myself yet."

He nodded. "I understand. It takes time."

"It does."

Mike gave her a smile and rested his hand on her leg. "We'll be okay."

"I hope so." She hesitated before pulling Mike's hand off of her leg and interlacing their fingers. He looked over at her and squeezed her hand slightly, before turning back to face the road.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me," he admitted. "If I never had you, I'd never have known what love was…is…and I wouldn't have Madison. Without you…I just…I wouldn't have the things that matter most in my life."

"No matter what has happened, I will always be grateful to you for giving me Madison," she said. "I don't think I could have gotten through the past year if I didn't have her with me. She's my world."

"I want to be a good father to her."

"You are, even though you've only been around for a little while. You've been a really good dad."

"That means a lot to me coming from you," he said.

She smiled and looked ahead at the road.

* * *

The clock read 4:26 AM, when Mike pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they would be staying at.

"Did you book a room?" Jamie asked him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Well, I mean…you can share with us, if you want," she offered, knowing full well that it was a bad idea.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" he asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks, Jame. You can go ahead and check in with Madison. I'll take care of the bags."

"Okay. Thanks," she said.

Jamie took the sleeping baby out of the car seat, which unfortunately woke her up, and grabbed her bag, before making her way to the entrance of the hotel. She walked inside and up to the front desk. Madison began getting fussy. Jamie began gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"Hi. I need to check in," she greeted at the desk.

"Certainly, ma'am." He looked up. "Oh my God. You're Jamie Orton!" he cried, recognizing her.

"That I am," she replied, giving him a half smile and nod.

"Oh wow! You're my favorite Diva! I'm so happy that you came back. You were amazing tonight. You owned Alicia Fox and Maryse!" he excitedly told her. "This is so awesome."

"Thank you. That's really sweet. I appreciate it."

Mike walked in with the bags and over to Jamie and Madison. "And you're the Miz!" he cried, upon seeing the former United States Champion.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you…Rich," he said, glancing at the guy's nametag. The two were absolutely exhausted, and as much as they loved their fans, now was not exactly the time that they wanted to be hanging out with anyone.

"I'm going to the show tonight," he told the pair.

"That's awesome," Jamie said, forcing what looked to be genuine enthusiasm. Madison was squirming around in her mother's arms.

"Let me get you two checked in right away," he finally said, which was a relief to Jamie. She began bouncing the baby around, to calm her down.

"Mike, can you get my credit card out of my bag? The reservations are under my American Express card," she told him.

"Okay." He took the bad from her, as Madison began crying.

"Oh my poor baby," Jamie tried to calm her daughter down, walking around and bouncing her around. "Shh…" She was rubbing the baby's back. "I know, mommy's little girl is sleepy. Don't worry, baby. Soon enough you'll be asleep again."

"Jame, he just needs you to sign," Mike said.

"Okay. Do you want to hold Madi?" she asked.

"Sure." Jamie handed the baby over to Mike. She almost instantly stopped crying when he held her.

"If I knew that was all I had to do to get her to calm down, I would've carried all of the bags in and given her to you," Jamie said, taking the pen off of the counter and signing for the room.

"No. I'm carrying the bags," he insisted. "They're heavy."

"I can do it."

"It's okay, baby. I got it." Jamie looked at him, shocked that he called her 'baby'. The look on his face told her that he was also surprised.

"Okay, here are your room keys," he said. "And if you need anything at all, please let me know," he politely said.

"Thank you very much," Jamie said, taking the key cards from him. She handed them to Mike, who handed Madison back to her mother.

He took the bags, and the three went to the elevators. "You called me 'baby'," she finally said.

"I'm sorry. It just kind of came out…"

"It's okay…I mean…it was just unexpected."

The got into the elevator, as soon as the doors opened. Jamie pushed the button for the seventh floor. Madison grabbed a fistful of Jamie's hair.

"Ow! Madi, can you let go, please?" she asked. Madison yanked her hair. "Let go, Madison." Mike let go of the bags and took Madison from Jamie. The baby let go of her mother's hair to look at her father. "Thank you, Mike." She was happy he was around to calm Madison down and get her to let go of her hair.

Jamie pulled a clip out of her bag and put her hair back in it. She took the baby back from her ex. They arrived at their floor. He picked the bags back up, and they made their way down to the room.

* * *

Madison was asleep in her crib. Jamie had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was carelessly pulled back into a messy bun. She took her make up off and was finally ready to get a few hours of sleep. Mike walked out of the bathroom in sweatpants, opting to go shirtless. Jamie was sitting up in bed, trying desperately to keep her eyes off of his exposed torso.

"I'm just gonna grab a pillow, if that's okay with you," he said.

"You can sleep in the bed," she invited.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything," he said.

"I won't. Just stay here. Besides, we both have matches tomorrow…well, later. We need a good night of sleep. You're not gonna get that on a couch."

"Okay." Mike climbed in, next to her. He looked at her sweatpants. "Those are mine," he observed.

"No, they're not."

"Yeah. They definitely are."

"Oh…really?" she asked, looking down at them.

"Yup," he replied. "I remember them. I also remember looking for them for like a month and not understanding how they could have disappeared."

"Whoops. Sorry. I'll give them back."

"No. No. No. That's not necessary. You can keep them. They look better on you, anyway."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two, before Mike finally spoke up again. "I miss you," he breathed.

"I'm right here."

He shook his head. "I miss you being mine."

"Oh…well, I miss you, too, Mike."

"Really?"

Jamie nodded. "I do."

"I hate not having you. I miss everything. The kissing, the hugs, the cuddling, the…well…um…the talks," he saved, not wanting to bring up having sex with her this early into their situation. "I miss you so much."

"I miss us. We had something so special."

"We did…and we still do, you know?"

"I…I just…I dunno…"

"You're an important part of me, and I hate the fact that I've lost you already. We should be…at least engaged by now…"

Jamie looked over at Mike. "We could've been a real family," she spoke, her voice soft, though it expressed her sadness. She saw the emotion in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "Do you think maybe we'll be together ever again?" she asked.

"I really hope we can. I'm so miserable with you, Jamie," he admitted, his voice cracking.

She bit her lower lip. "Please don't make me cry, Mike," she softly begged him, feeling the tears fill her eyes.

"I never want to make you cry," he said, sincerely. Jamie moved herself onto Mike's lap, straddling him. She took his face in her hands.

"Mike, why did you do it? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, as the tears finally fell from her eyes.

"No! No, Jamie, it wasn't you. You were the greatest girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. I was being an asshole. I fucked up big time. You never deserved what happened," he told her, his own tears escaping his eyes. "I was such a bastard. There's no good reason to explain why I did what I did. I'm just a bad person."

"I loved you so much."

"I love you…you and Madison are my life, and I'll do anything to get you back, so we can be a real family, like we should have been from the beginning," he told her.

Jamie leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. She needed him. This was Mike, not just some random fling. They years they had spent together were the best years of her life. And truth be told, if she was going to be the mother of anyone's child, she was glad Madison was Mike's baby. He was her soul mate. She always knew that.

"I love you," she said, as he flipped them around so he was on top of her.

"I love you, too," he said, pulling his lips away from her, his body hovering over her own. He brought his hand onto her cheek, as Mike's thumb caressed her face.

Jamie wrapped her arms around Mike. He laid next to her, his arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders, his free hand resting on her hip. "I want us to fix things," she told him.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Please? Can we?"

"I want that more than anything," he said. She wrapped an arm around him. He gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Then, let's work on it," she softly said.

"I would love nothing more." He kissed the top of her and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you. This is what I've been looking forward to for a long time."

"Well, do me a favor and please, don't fuck this up again."

"I love you too much to do that."

"I really hope so because if things get all screwed up again, I don't think we'll ever be together again. I can handle being hurt by you so much."

"I know. Don't worry. It's not gonna be an issue."

"Good." The two shared a final kiss before finally cuddling up and letting sleep take them over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stuck**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison…sadly…**

* * *

**A/N: It seems really weird to me that I wasn't planning on updating at all, while I'm recovering from getting my wisdom teeth removed, but I've already updated three stories now. Go figure. I'm currently medicated and probably not in a normal state of mind, but I've accepted that. Sorry for the delay in updates. I know I'm a jerk. It was really because of work, which has been insane lately, but I've been home for the past four days recovering from the whole wisdom tooth debacle. But anyways, the bright side is that I'm updating, and I'm hoping the next one will be a lot sooner than this one because things are getting where I really, really want them to be. Anyways, I love you guys a lot! And I hope you enjoy :o) XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

When Jamie woke up, she realized within seconds that she was in Mike's arms. It brought a smile to her face. She glanced over at the clock, noticing that it was already 9:30 the next morning. She quickly glanced over at the crib, where she put her daughter to sleep and sat up. She climbed out of the bed and saw Madison sleeping peacefully. This was the life that she had yearned for since the birth of the young baby. She wanted nothing more than to have her man and her baby girl with her. At this moment, things were good, and she was happy. She finally had her family.

Jamie crawled back into the bed with Mike. He stirred in his sleep, opening one eye slowly, at first and allowing the sight of the mother of his only child to fill his line of vision. He smile.

"Good morning, baby," he softly greeted her, snaking an arm around her waist, affectionately. The smile on his face grew until it couldn't get and wider. He was genuinely happy with the picture in front of him.

"Good morning, Michael," she reciprocated the greeting, wrapping her arms around him, as well.

"How'd you sleep, beautiful?" he asked, holding her in his arms and bringing her closer and tighter against his body.

"Wonderfully," she replied, smiling. "How about you?"

"I had you in my arms. This was the best night of sleep I've gotten in a very long time," he told her.

"Aw, babe. Even Madison's still asleep. She never sleeps passed seven. This is impressive."

"She loves having her family together."

"So do I." Mike leaned in and kissed Jamie. Though she wasn't expecting it, she kissed him back. When the two finally pulled apart, they both had goofy, happy grins on their faces.

"I've missed that," he admitted.

"Me, too," she agreed. She rested her head against his chest. "This is just…it's really nice."

"It is."

Madison began moving around in the crib. Jamie sat up and pulled herself out of Mike's grasp, as much as she didn't want to. She stood up and walked over to the crib. She picked up the baby and made her way back into the bed, sitting up. She bent her knees in front of her body and propped the baby up on her thighs, in front of her.

The baby had a smile on her face. "Good morning, my beautiful little girl," Jamie cooed over her daughter.

Mike moved closer to Jamie, sitting up. "Good morning, Madison," he also greeted the baby.

The baby turned her attention over to her father and giggled at him. She stretched her arms out in Mike's direction. He looked at Jamie for permission to take the baby. She nodded. He reached out and picked his daughter up, pulling her over to him, holding her against his body, protectively.

"My favorite feeling in the world used to be being in the ring…until I held her for the first time. Then, everything changed," she explained to him, her eyes locked on the baby in front of them.

Mike smiled, his eyes also focused on their daughter. "I feel the same way. You don't realize how much you want to be a parent…and how much you'll really love your child, until you actually have a baby in your arms, looking up at you, like you really do matter in the world," he agreed. "Then, all of a sudden, the titles and fans don't mean a thing. It's all about this baby that has just…changed your life."

She nodded and reached over, gently rubbing Madison's foot. She giggled at the tickling sensation from her mother. "You're the most adorable little girl in the entire world, you know that?" she cooed at her daughter.

"Yes, you are," Mike cooed at her, in agreement.

Jamie looked over at Mike and smiled at him. He leaned over slightly, planting a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled and returned the sentiment, before they focused their attention back on their baby.

* * *

"So, things are pretty good between you and Mike?" Nattie asked, as she and Jamie were hanging out backstage at the evening's show.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "We've been acting like we're a real family. After everything that's happened, it's really nice, ya know? I feel like everything's finally working out the way that it was meant to."

Nattie nodded. "Good. I swear, when everything went down, it took everything I had to not beat some sense into that idiot."

Jamie laughed. "He's the old Mike…but old Mike being the good Mike…like when we first got together, before things went downhill. He makes me so happy. He's so good to me, and now he's such a great father to Madison. He takes every opportunity he can to spend time with her and learn about her. It's just…it's perfect."

"He better be good to the both of you."

"He is. I would kick his ass if he even tried to fuck this up. He knows we're his family now, and he's trying to be a great patriarch…then again, let's be honest, we've got a matriarchy here," she said with a smirk.

"Good. Keep your control," Nattie agreed with a laugh.

"Oh, I will."

"Are you two…sleeping together again?"

"Well, not yet…"

"But you're thinking about it?"

"Well, when he's off in two days, he's coming to St. Louis to stay with us for a night," Jamie explained. "And if I'm gonna be honest, I've really been thinking about doing it, then. It's been a while…"

"Do you think you can trust him?"

"I feel like if I can't, at this point, then, sex isn't going to change that. I haven't done it since Mike and I broke up."

"Wow. Then, you really do need to get some," Nattie said, her eyes wide with disbelief. "TJ and I do it at least five times a week…and that's a slow week."

"You two lovebirds have always gone at it like rabbits."

The blonde and pink-haired Diva smiled and nodded. "That's true. You and Mike used to, too, back in the day."

"We did. Remember that time that Cena walked in on us in the locker room?" Jamie recalled with a laugh.

"Oh my God! Yes, I do! That was too funny! He screamed like a little girl and ran away…right into Randy, but John wouldn't tell him why he was flipping out because he didn't want your brother to get pissed off and kill Mike or you. But your brother ended up figuring it out and scolded the both of you like you were little kids. And you two yes'ed him to death," Nattie remembered.

"Yeah. That was hilarious. Randy was so embarrassed when he realized what was going on. He told us that he would kill us if anyone else walked in on his baby sister and her boyfriend, ever again."

"And you taunted him."

"And then, he threatened to tell our parents."

"He did!"

"That's how he finally got us to agree to be more careful, if we were going to do it backstage."

"And the thing that pissed him off the most was the fact that you and Mike acted like it wasn't a big deal."

"And John wouldn't shut up about it for months, and that only pissed Randy off more because he was trying to forget about it."

The two women were laughing over the memory. "Those were really the days," Nattie said, shaking her head.

"I miss those days. We had so many great times."

"Well, it seems like we'll have more of those times, going forward."

"I hope so."

"Me, too, baby."

"I'm actually not looking forward to going home, for once, " Jamie admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Because you're gonna miss your man?"

"Yeah…I really like having him around. So does Madison. She's so cute. It's like she knows that Mike is her father, and she loves him as if he was in her life from the day she was born."

"Well, that's a good sign."

"I know…"

"He loves you so much. TJ said that when he first saw you, when you came back, Mike was flipping out because he thought that you were back to kill him, and he kept going on about how great you looked."

Jamie blushed. "I…I can't picture myself with anyone else, you know? I feel like this is supposed to be it for me."

"You two are soul mates. Everyone knows that."

She nodded. "We are. And let's be honest, we make very, very good looking babies together."

"Oh my God, you two really go. Madison is so friggen gorgeous. I can't get over it. Speaking of the most beautiful little girl on the face of the planet, where is your daughter?" Nattie asked.

"She's with her daddy."

"He's probably showing her off, like the proud papa he is."

"Mike's always showing her off, now. He thinks she's the greatest toy in the entire world," Jamie said with a laugh.

"He does. It's cute, though, especially because he's always been such a smug bastard, and now he's just reduced to a big softie."

"It's true."

"I can't believe how much Madison looks just like him. She's got the hair and the eyes," Nattie pointed out.

"I know, and the love of attention just like her father."

"That's very true. I never thought I'd see the day where he would give someone all of the attention, the way he does with Madison."

"It's really cute. And she loves being with him. Madi is such a daddy's girl. It's so cute, she's always reaching out to him to pick her up. She's such a mush with him," Jamie told her friend.

"Well, I sure as hell can't wait for the Christmas cards with the happy, reunited family on the front of them."

Jamie laughed. "I don't know if we're exactly sending out joint Christmas cards, but we'll see where things go."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Well, if you do send out cards, please make sure I'm on the list," Nattie said with a smile.

"You know you'll be on that list, my love."

* * *

"You actually look good with a kid," John Hennigan commented, as the two long-time friends hung out backstage, while Mike held his daughter on his lap.

The father smiled proudly. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that. I like to think that Madi and I look good as a father-daughter team."

"Well, it's working for the two of you. Of course, it could just be because she's so cute that she can make anyone look good."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and keep going along with the whole 'you're being nice' thing," Mike said with a smile and a nod.

"Take it however, you'd like," John said with a smile.

"Madison, you don't listen to him. This guy might be nice sometimes, but he isn't always that great." The baby giggled up at her father. "You see? She even knows when I'm telling her something important." He gave John an arrogant smile.

He smiled and shook his head. "You're an idiot, Mike. But Madison, I hope you hear what I'm telling you right now. Make sure you do what mommy says. Try to be like her. Daddy is an idiot," he cooed at the baby in his friend's arms. Madison began slapping her arms up and down, hitting Mike's arm, which was secured around her waist, while she was squealing loudly, causing both men to laugh. "Obviously, she knows I'm right."

"No way, John. That's her way of saying you're stupid," Mike corrected, shaking his head.

"I don't think that was it at all," he denied.

"Oh really? Because she's my daughter, and I think that means I'd know what she's thinking, more than you would know," he shot back.

"Keep telling yourself that," John said with a smirk.

"I will keep telling myself that," he said, mocking his friend.

"Good."

Madison began pulling at Mike's arm, though he wouldn't move it. He finally lifted Madison up off of his lap and turned her around. "Hey beautiful. Are you getting sick of looking at Uncle John's ugly face?" he asked the baby.

Madison reached up and grabbed Mike's nose. "She's a smart one. Madison knows that if she rearranges her daddy's face, he'll probably be a lot better looking than he is now," John teased.

"No. Madison knows she had a handsome, charming, wonderful daddy," Mike retorted, though his voice was altered, by the fact that Madison was holding his nose tightly. He gently removed her hand. The baby giggled at his voice. "Wow. She clearly takes after her mother. This kid has a strong grip."

"And so does Jamie?" John asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah. One time, I made her mad, and she grabbed me by my ear. I though she was going to rip it off," Mike remembered.

John laughed. "Yeah. I remember that. I think we were both in trouble, though because that's when Jamie walked in on us having a conversation about your…intimate relations," he said, watching his words carefully in front of the baby.

"Oh yeah. She was not happy about that," he spoke with a nod.

"I don't really blame her. She walked in when you were getting a little graphic…not that I minded hearing…your girlfriend…well, she was your girlfriend at the time…she's really hot," John pointed out.

Mike glared at him. "Yeah, I'm aware."

His friend gave him a smile and a nod. The blonde did not seem to be particularly amused with the comment.

"More importantly, what's going on with the two of you now?" John asked, seemingly interested in his close friend's love life.

"I don't really know. I mean, we kiss, we cuddle. It's like we're dating, but we're not…I don't think. We haven't really made any decisions about it, but I like where things are. We're the way we used to be."

"That's a good sign."

"Yeah…"

"You don't seem so sure," John observed.

"There's a little problem."

"Oh?"

"Jamie doesn't know that after she and I broke up that I dated Maryse," Mike said. "But Randy knows because I accidentally opened my big mouth and told him. And he told me that I better tell her, or he will."

"You really are stupid. Does she think that nothing happened after she left?" John asked.

"Well, I might have accidentally told her that nothing happened…" he sheepishly explained his predicament.

John gave him a look of utter disbelief. "Oh my God. You did not. You must be the dumbest human being on earth. Why would you lie to her about that? That's just gonna make it so much worse when she finds out the truth. And let's be honest, even if Randy didn't know, she would find out. First off, Jamie's friends with everyone. And secondly, she isn't stupid…even if you think she is."

"I don't think she is. I know that she's really smart, and I know that she's gonna find out, even if Randy doesn't say anything about it. And I know I have to tell her the truth because things are so good between us right now that if she finds out from someone else, she'll never speak to me again."

John nodded. "You have to hurry up because I really don't think Randy's gonna keep that from his sister for very long, especially when he knows that the two of you are spending all of this time together."

Mike sighed. Madison laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at his baby's head on his shoulder and smiled. "I love this kid so much."

"And for some reason she likes you."

Mike gently patted Madison's back. "I really hope that regardless of what happens between Jamie and me that she doesn't take her away from me."

"Jamie's not like that. The only reason you didn't have a relationship with her for so long was because of your own stupidity. That had nothing to do with Jamie not wanting you to be in her life."

"I know. I'm just afraid of losing Madison…and Jamie. I want them both with me. I like this whole family thing we got going on."

"Well, then, don't ruin things with your baby momma by lying," John said, rolling his eyes.

"I know. I'm gonna have to tell Jamie."

"The sooner, the better."

Mike nodded. "I know." He gently kissed his daughter's head. If Mike wasn't the one who messed up, John would almost feel bad for him. He knew that as stupid as his friend could be, Mike really did love Jamie, and he wanted this new family situation to work, but it didn't seem like it was going to last much longer, if Mike didn't start telling her the truth about what happened when she left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stuck**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison. One of these days I'm planning on owning the WWE Champion, Michael Mizanin, but until that time comes, he owns himself…and everyone else owns themselves.**

* * *

Jamie was nervously awaiting Mike's arrival. She had flown home with Madison the day before. He was set to get to her house any minute now. His plane had already landed. She was originally planning to pick him up from the airport, but when he found out that it was raining, Mike had insisted that she stay home with Madison, not wanting either of the two risking their safety by going out in the pouring rain, in the middle of the night, when he could easily arrange a ride for himself.

Madison was in Jamie's arms. She was bouncing the baby around, trying to fight the butterflies in her stomach, by focusing all of her attention on her daughter. She had decided that tonight was the night that she would be sleeping with Mike for the first time since they had broken up. Of course, that would be happening after Madison went to sleep. And glancing at the clock, she knew that seeing as it was nearing midnight, the baby would be falling asleep quite soon.

"Are you excited to see daddy?" Jamie cooed at her daughter.

The baby began flapping her arms excitedly. She was gurgling and making random sounds. It put a smile on her mother's face.

When the headlights illuminated the front door, Jamie quickly ran over and opened it. She saw Mike taking his bags out of the car and paying the cab driver, before running up towards the two most important females in his life. As soon as he got onto Jamie's porch and the rain was no longer beating down on him, he looked up and smiled, letting go of his bags and pulling his hoodie off, letting it drop down to the floor. He pulled Jamie and Madison into his arms, planting kisses on both of their heads.

"Hi," Jamie softly greeted, using her free arm to hold onto Mike, while the other was holding onto their daughter.

"Hi baby. I've missed you two so much," he spoke, his voice sincere.

"We've missed you, too," she said. "Here, take the baby. I'll get your bags."

"No. No. You and Madison should stay inside. It's a real mess out there," he insisted pulling back.

Jamie took a step back into the house, as Mike gathered his hoodie and bags and brought them inside, closing the front door behind himself. He kicked his sneakers off, almost immediately.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Jamie asked him, trying to be as hospitable as possible.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to be with the two of you," he replied, his eyes locked on the two people in front of him.

A smile formed on Jamie's face. "Madison's happy to see you," she said, as the baby squealed loudly and reached over to her father. She handed her over to Mike. He gladly took his daughter into his arms. He kissed her forehead affectionately, and she giggled, nuzzling her head into Mike's shoulder. "Awww," Jamie cooed, watching her daughter and her daughter's father together. They looked adorable.

"She looks so tried," he commented.

"She is. She stayed up waiting for you."

Mike smiled at the baby. "I guess we need to put this little girl to bed, then," he suggested.

Jamie slowly nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

Once Madison was finally asleep, which wasn't too long after Mike and Jamie put her in her crib, Mike had changed into his pajamas. He and Jamie were in her bedroom. The intercom was on so that they could hear Madison if she cried.

Jamie was sitting on the bed. Mike walked over to her. She quickly stood up in front of him. He wore just a pair of sweatpants, while she was in a pair of sweatpants, along with a tank top.

"I've missed you," she said, her eyes looking up at him, as a seductive smile played on her lips.

Mike gave her a smile. "I missed you, too, Jame."

She hesitantly placed her hands on his chest and slid them up to the back of his neck, bringing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, kissing her back with nothing but pure passion and love. Her tongue slowly ran across his bottom lip, causing Mike to let out a moan against her mouth, causing her to smile against his lips.

"You're so amazing. You've always known how to get the best reactions out of me," he spoke, his lips still on hers.

Jamie pulled back, her eyes glued to his. "Mike…"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want things between us to go back to the way they used to be."

"I do, too," he agreed. "I want to be with you."

She nodded. "Me, too." She took his hand in hers and pulled him down onto the bed. Jamie climbed on top of him, straddling Mike. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "We've been through a lot," she said, softly. He brought his hands back onto her back.

"We have. And we're even parents to the most beautiful, perfect little girl in the entire world."

"We are," she agreed.

"I love you so much, Jame. I always have, and I always will," he told her. She smiled. Mike pulled her in for yet another kiss. She gently pushed him down on the bed, so he was laying back on it. Her body was hovering over his. Mike brought a hand onto her thigh, running it up to her hip.

Jamie brought her hands to the hem of her top. She quickly pulled it up and over her head, throwing it to the side. His eyes drank up the sight of her for the first time in quite a long time. Her body had actually seemed to be more fit post-baby. Regardless, he found her to be absolutely breathtaking. She pressed her upper body against his.

Mike turned them over, of her head was resting on the plethora of pillows decorating the king-sized bed, and he was on top of her. He slowly pushed her sweatpants down. Jamie kicked them off of her legs. His eyes ran up and down her entire nude body.

"You definitely don't look like anyone who has had a baby in the past six months," he told her.

She blushed. "I worked out…a lot, after Madison was born."

"It shows. I think you're even more fit now than you were before you were pregnant," he commented. She pulled him back down to her. His lips quickly found their way onto hers, as she began pushing his sweatpants past his hips and down over his thighs. He kicked his pants off of his ankles.

As his body was pressed against hers, she moaned, as the head of his erection was pushing against her thigh. It was the first time that she had been so close to a naked man since the last time that she and Mike had been together, over a year ago.

"Mmm Mike," she moaned against his mouth. He smirked, as his hand snaked down to her thigh, gripping it and holding her leg against his side. He pushed his throbbing erection against her burning core, causing her to let out a throaty growl.

"I love hearing your reactions," he told her, pulling hips lips off of hers only long enough to speak.

"I've missed this."

"Me, too. You're the only woman in the entire world who can make me feel this way, you know."

Jamie smiled. "I want to feel you," she whispered, locking her eyes on his.

"Really? No foreplay or anything?"

"Not unless you want to…"

"I mean, to be completely honest, I just want to be inside of you. We haven't been together…like this…in way too long, and I miss it."

"Besides, we have next time to play around with each other a lot more," she said, giving him a wink.

"We have the rest of our lives."

She nodded, reaching down and grabbing his shaft, running her hand up and down the smooth skin a couple of times, causing his eyes to roll back in their sockets.

"Oh God," he breathed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Mike attached his lips to her jaw bone, as he ran his hand over hers. Jamie pulled her hand back, as he rubbed himself against her. "You're more than ready, aren't you, baby?"

"Yeah…please…I need you, Mike. Now," she begged.

"Anything for you," he replied. Mike slid the head into her.

"Oh," she moaned.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be so tight," he spoke into her ear, his lips nipping at her ear lobe.

"And I almost forgot how fat your penis is," she commented. He let out a small laugh, causing her to giggle. "What? It's true."

"You're something else, baby."

Jamie wrapped her arms around Mike's shoulders, as her legs found their way around his hips. He pressed himself slightly deeper into her. "Mmm…Michael…that feels so good," she groaned.

His eyes were shut tightly, as he began thrusting in and out of her, each time going just a little bit deeper than before. Jamie brought a hand to the back of his neck. He pressed his lips against hers, as she brought her other hand onto his cheek. "Jamie…I love you…so fucking much."

"I love you, too," she reciprocated. She felt her heart pounding, and it wasn't just from the physical activity. This was intense. His forehead was pressed against hers.

"No, you don't understand, Jamie. I'm so in love with you. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She felt her eyes filling with tears. "I want the same thing with you, Mike," she agreed. "I love you so much."

"Don't cry, baby. I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not upset, Mike."

He smiled, his eyes filling with his own uncried tears, his movements getting a bit slower but the intensity between the two was through the roof. "I just…I need you so much. Not even just now…but always."

"I need you, too. Not being with you was hell."

"I know, but I'm not ever going anywhere again, Jamie. I swear to God, it doesn't matter what happens now. You're stuck with me."

"Well, you're stuck with me. I just want to be with you."

"I'm spending my life with you. Regardless of what happens, I'm spending the rest of my life with you. That's all that matters. We have a family. We're gonna be together, baby. I swear."

The two kissed, as they reached their peaks in synch with each other. As Jamie contracted around him, he began pumping himself inside of her, as his climax had hit. The two stayed wrapped up in each other for a few moments, as they came down from their orgasms. He slowly pulled out of her, as she unhooked her legs from around him. He got off of her and laid down next to her. Jamie pulled the blankets down from underneath her. She climbed under, pulling Mike in, as well. She wrapped an arm around his torso, as he pulled her against his body, happy that she was finally with him.

"I love you," he said, breaking the silence between them.

Jamie smiled. "I love you, too."

"What if you're pregnant again?" he asked.

"I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"I'm on birth control now. I'm not getting pregnant again until I've got a ring on my finger and a husband."

"Well, I can arrange that."

She laughed. "Okay."

"Seriously. You're gonna marry me, and we're gonna have more babies. Madison doesn't need to be an only child."

"Well, then, we'll have to work on that…in the future."

He grinned. "Oh we will."

Jamie yawned. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Jame." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and kept his arms wrapped around her. She cuddled up against him, and the two quickly drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year to everyone east of New York! And Happy almost New Year to everyone else! I'm laying in bed recovering from the tummy virus :o( No partying and drinking for me this year :o( Anyways, here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but what you've got coming in the next chapter will totally make it all worth it because it's just...it's crazy ;o) Love you guys! Be safe, have fun and don't do anything that I would do...because you'll probably end up arrested lol just kidding...a little bit lol I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stuck**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I only own Madison and Jamie…for the time being.**

* * *

Things had significantly become different between Jamie and Mike by the time the next day came around, in a good way. They felt that everything had become much more serious between them, after they consummated their unofficial reunion the night before. Mike was extra affectionate towards her, as was Jamie to Mike. She was elated to be with him again, whether or not their coupling was official. They were spending the entire day together, along with Madison. It was as if they were a normal family, as Jamie and Mike were practically back together, at this point, anyway.

During the course of the day, the three were keeping it simple. They went out for lunch at a nearby Friday's. Afterwards, they brought Madison to the playground and pushed her on the swings. Mike brought a camera, taking pictures of the two most important women in his life, while Jamie held their daughter, while they slid down the slide. He couldn't wait to show them off to everyone. They played around for a little while with her there, and the baby was having so much fun with her parents. After the park, they went back home. Jamie made chicken cutlets and mashed potatoes for dinner. Of course Madison had her bottle, and she played with the mashed potatoes she was served. The end result was the baby being covered in food, with a happy smile on her face.

Jamie and Mike gave her a bath and changed her into a pink Tinkerbell onesie that she would be wearing to bed.

Afterwards they were in the living room, watching "Beauty and the Beast", while Jamie was holding Madison on her lap. The baby's interest was seemingly held by the movie, while Mike was sitting next to them, his arm around Jamie.

Mike's eyes kept darting over, looking at Jamie and Madison and thinking about how lucky he was to be with his family. He never realized how badly he wanted to be a family man, until he was with these two. He could picture a future with Jamie. He wanted them to have more babies because he truly believed there was no feeling in the world like being a parent. To him, it was the best feeling ever. He couldn't believe he had spent so much time not with them. Mike regretted everything that he had done.

In fact, he was feeling guilty. He knew that he was going to have to tell Jamie the truth about what happened with Maryse, after their break up. That meant that she would know that they two weren't just sleeping together. There was more going on between them. They practically had their own relationship behind her back. Mike knew that would hurt her, but he couldn't risk her finding out from anyone else. If he was at least honest with her, then, maybe she'd be more willing to forgive him. He didn't know that she wouldn't exactly be pissed off. It would be a hiccup, though. He knew that he was lucky Randy hadn't spilled the beans about it yet. That just meant his time was running out. He had to figure out when he was going to do it. Maybe the next time they had a couple of days off. Mike knew Jamie's parents were going to have Madison for the night. He was thinking that he could talk to her about it, then. Hopefully she would at least appreciate his honesty on the topic.

Jamie was stuck in the family train of thought. She was thinking about the idea of having more kids with Mike. It would be nice to be pregnant again, but only to have Mike with her for the entire time. To be honest, she loved being pregnant. She loved having that belly. It felt good to know that she had her child inside of her, growing. And Jamie couldn't wait to do it again…after Madison was a little bit older. She was excited at the prospect of making a real life for Madison, with a mom and a dad, who were together and loved each other. It was almost like a dream come true for her. It didn't matter how boring that kind of life seemed to anyone, but Jamie truly wanted nights like these to be what was in her future. Something simple like watching a movie with her man and her baby was the most fulfilling thing she could possibly imagine.

As the movie came to an end, Madison was out like a light. She was comfortable cuddled up against her mother. Jamie and Mike smiled at each other. "Guess she didn't care to find out how it ended," she whispered.

Mike laughed for a moment. "Guess not. We should probably put her to bed, then," he said.

She nodded. "Yup."

Jamie stood up and walked up to Madison's room, followed by Mike. Jamie placed a small, soft kiss on her baby's head. Mike pressed a kiss onto her cheek, gentle enough to not wake her up. She gently placed her daughter down in the crib, smiling down at the tiny, sleeping form. Mike wrapped his arms around Jamie from behind, pressing his cheek to her temple, his fingers gently caressing her abdomen.

"I can't get over how much I love her," Jamie whispered. "Even after having her around for almost seven months, already. I just…I can't get over it."

"Me either. It's like just one look at her, and she owns you. I love her so much," he told her.

"She's just perfect, you know? It doesn't matter what's wrong in the world because she makes everything wonderful."

Mike nodded. "That's true."

"She's been a lot happier with her daddy around."

"I'm a lot happier with her around," he said. "And you. The two of you just make my life worth living, you know."

"I love you two so much," she whispered.

Mike pressed his lips to her temple. "She looks like you."

"She looks like you. She's got your hair and your eyes."

"She has your smile, though, and you know, you have the most beautiful smile in the entire world. So, we got lucky with that one."

Jamie relaxed her body against his. "Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked her, his lips grazing her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

Jamie turned towards him. "Yup." She placed a hand over the side of the crib and gently rubbed her daughter's cheek with her forefinger. "I love you, baby girl," she said softly, as the baby slept soundly.

Mike gently rubbed the baby's arm with his finger. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Daddy loves you." Jamie turned on the intercom, so that they'd be able to hear her, if she woke up during the night. They made their way down the hall, into Jamie's room, as Mike held her hand, their fingers interlocked.

As soon as they were in her room, Jamie turned on the intercom receiver. Mike backed her up against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his torso, as his hands tangled themselves in her hair.

"I love you so much," he spoke against her mouth.

She smiled into their kiss. "I love you, too," she reciprocated.

Mike pulled his hands out of her hair and rested them on her hips. "You're so amazing. Do you know that?" he asked, pulling back.

Jamie giggled. "You're so cute, Mike."

"Do you know that I look forward to going to bed because I know that I get to hold you, and that's all I want to do."

"I like it when you hold me," she whispered.

"Good. Let's get changed for bed, and we'll spend the rest of the night in each other's arms," he suggested, a cheesy smile on his face.

Jamie nodded, mirroring the cheesy smile.

* * *

"So, how was it playing house with Mike?" Melina asked, as she, Jamie and Nattie were sitting in Jamie's locker room.

She smiled. "It was amazing. We were like a real family. And it was like…it was like everything I've wanted for so long and never thought I'd have," she admitted. "It was like we were a happy family."

"Aw. Good," Nattie reacted with a smile, hugging her friend.

Melina hugged Jamie. "I'm happy the two of you are doing so well. I always loved the two of you together."

"Me, too. And Madison really seems to like having Mike around now. I couldn't ask for anything else."

The door to the locker room opened, and Mike walked in, holding Madison. "Well hello ladies," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi," the three women greeted.

"And Madison says hello, too," he said, picking up the baby's arm and making her wave to the three.

Jamie smiled. "Hello my baby," she cooed. Mike brought the baby to her mother and handed her over. Jamie gladly took her daughter in her arms and hugged her. Madison giggled. "Did you have fun with daddy?" she asked, puling back and looking at the baby. "He had to show you off to everyone for the millionth time, didn't he?" she asked, her eyes on Mike, as she was grinning.

Mike shrugged and nodded. "What can I say? I've got the most beautiful daughter in the world. And I want everyone to know it, and I want to rub it in their faces. I've got the greatest daughter in the whole world."

Melina and Nattie nodded in agreement. The door opened again. This time, Randy stood there, and he was looking absolutely pissed off. "Jamie. Michael. We need to talk," he spoke, his voice cold and angry.

"Is something wrong, Rand?" she asked, confused.

"Could you two take Madison for a little while? The three of us need to have a serious talk," Randy requested, sternly.

"Absolutely," Nattie said, nodding, as Jamie handed the baby over to her. She and Melina got up from the couch.

"We'll be in my locker room," Melina said.

"Thanks, guys," Jamie said, standing up, as her two friends left the locker room, closing the door behind themselves. "Randy, what's wrong?" she asked. Her expression was one of confusion and concern.

"Are you two back together?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister and the father of his niece.

"Um…I don't know," she replied, shaking her head.

Randy's eyes darted over to Mike. "Mizanin?" he practically demanded an answer from the smaller man.

"Oh…um…I don't know. We haven't really talked about it yet, but I mean…I guess…I guess we're kind of together," he replied, unsure of where this conversation was going and why Randy seemed so mad.

"So, I guess that means he told you, then?" he asked. Mike's eyes widened, knowing exactly was about to unfold in front of him.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Told me what?"

"The truth…"

"The truth? About what?" she asked, obviously having no idea what was going on with her brother and Mike.

The bigger man's eyes darted over to Mike. He looked absolutely furious. "What the fuck did I tell you?" Randy asked, through gritted teeth.

"Ummm…" This was not how this was supposed to happen.

"What did he tell you?" Jamie asked, looking over at him, wanting to know exactly what was happening.

"Tell her," Randy demanded. "Now." His eyes were angry, his voice venomous. This was not the Randy anyone wanted to fuck with.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled, wanting to know what this whole scene was about.

"I um….I uh…I…" Mike stammered. He didn't want this to happen. Not now. He was so close to being back together with Jamie. This was the last thing he needed. She would hate him, especially if the revelation came as the result of Randy making it happen. At least if he told her of his own accord, maybe she would be a little less mad.

"He's been lying to you," Randy finally said, sick and tired of waiting for him to open his mouth and come out with the truth.

Jamie felt a lump form in her throat. She could not believe this was happening again. She thought everything with Mike was finally okay. Things had gotten so much better that she was finally willing to forgive his past indiscretions. Hell, she wanted nothing more than to just be back together with him and have her own family with the two most important people in her life. "What is he talking about, Mike?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes pleading with him for an explanation.

"Mike, you better start moving your fucking mouth and tell her, or I will," Randy warned him.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Fine, then. I'll tell her."

"Tell her what?" Jamie asked, damn near ready to lose her mind at what was going on in front of her.

"Jamie, remember how Mike told you that when you left, after you found out about him cheating on you with Maryse, when you were pregnant, that he stopped seeing her?" Randy began. Mike's eyes were staring down at the floor, feeling as if his world was about to collapse underneath him.

"Yes…" Her heart was racing in her chest. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

Randy remained silent, allowing a few moments for Jamie to piece together exactly what was going on. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait a second. That wasn't true?" she asked Mike, her eyes darting over to him. He shook his head slowly. "So, you were with her after we broke up, and you knew I was pregnant?" she asked, not believing that this was really happening to her. He nodded again. "Oh my God…"

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I-"

"You weren't just fucking someone else. You were having an affair. You were seeing her. She was like another girlfriend to you. You had feelings for her. It wasn't just sex," she thought out loud. "And you stuck with her after I left, when you knew I was pregnant. That's why you never tried to get in touch with me. It didn't matter that I was having our baby because you were dating Maryse."

"It was a mistake," he said, his eyes finally looking up at her. "I fucked up. I know that. I'm sorry. It was…it was just a stupid mistake."

"A mistake? It was a mistake?" She laughed bitterly. "How much do you hate me to keep hurting me like this?"

"I love you."

"No, you don't love me. You're nothing but a liar. You…how…I don't…" She shook her head. "I can't believe you. You knew that you were lying to me, but you came to my house anyway. We spent time together. We were working on us. We were working on being a family for Madison. We made love, Mike. We had sex. Everything was supposed to be perfect again, but you were lying to me the whole time. I can't…how could you do this to me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want that at all. I just…I love you so much, and I thought that if we were back together, maybe I could ease you into the truth or something. I don't know. I wanted you to know. I just didn't want it to ruin things between us. I was gonna tell you. I just…things were going so great between us, and I didn't want to tell you and ruin it all," he tried to explain himself, though he knew his excuses were falling on deaf ears. It didn't matter what he was planning. He was in deep shit now.

"You and I are so over with," she said, shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore. I can't fuck around you with, when all you ever do is hurt me. I have to think about my daughter now. She doesn't need a mother who keeps getting taken advantage of by her fucking father. You're an asshole, Mike, and I was wrong to ever think that you could change, you son of a bitch." Her voice cracked, and Randy pulled his sister into his arms, as she began crying into his chest.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. Please, we can make it work. I love you so much. I need you and Madison more than anything."

"You need to leave," Randy said.

"But…can't we just talk?" he asked.

"No," Jamie replied through her sobs.

"But-"

"Get out," Randy demanded.

"But-"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. The. Room. Now," he repeated his command, speaking each word clearly, so as not to be misunderstood.

Mike hung his head in defeat and left the room, not knowing what he was going to do now.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I didn't want to tell you. I wanted him to tell you. I didn't think that he would go as far as he would with you. I didn't think that you two were going to have…sex." He grimaced upon bringing up his sister's sex life. It was definitely not something he wanted to think about…ever. "I thought before the two of you got that deep, he would tell you the truth. He knew that I knew. He accidentally told me. And I told him that if he didn't tell you, I would. I just thought that…I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that Mike is an asshole."

"I don't like seeing you cry."

"Well, whenever Mike is involved, I'm always gonna end up crying," she said, pulling her face away from his chest and wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "He's always gonna end up hurting me."

"I want to kill him."

"I don't know what to do," she said.

"About what?"

"I have a daughter with him. And I love him. But he not only cheated on me, but he was having a relationship on the side. It wasn't just sex because he was actually with her after I left him. He knew that we were having a baby, and instead of stepping up and being a man, he decided to shack up with that slut."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to think about him right now," she replied.

"I don't blame you."

"I just…I can't let myself get so miserable and depressed all over him again. I have to think about Madison now. Obviously I can't just never see Mike again. She's his daughter, too, and I can't do anything but help facilitate a relationship between them. But I'm not getting back together with him again. I can't trust him. He's broken my heart too many times already, and it's just gonna happen over and over again. He's a bastard, and I can't handle dealing with his bullshit anymore. I'm not a kid. I'm not supposed to be sitting around crying over a stupid boy who will never be a real man."

Randy hugged his little sister, feeling awful that she was in such a shitty situation with her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Mike was in his locker room, his head in his hands, as the tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Hell, he didn't want to be crying, but he couldn't help it. He had lost everything that he had worked so hard to get back. He was so close to getting what he wanted. He was so close to having his family together and growing strong. He didn't blame Randy for this whole mess, either. This was his fault and his fault alone. He should have been honest with Jamie, but instead, he lied to her, to avoid this situation that he was in, which was significantly worse now.

"You alright, man?" John Hennigan asked, walking into the locker room, seeing his friend with his head in his hands. Since he and Jamie had been working on things, Mike was always seen with Madison and Jamie, aside from when he was bringing Madison around to show her off to everyone.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice to reply.

His longtime friend and former tag team partner sat next to Mike. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Mike shook his head again. He just wanted to be left alone right now. Leave it to John to find the worst time to be nosy and persistent. He knew that if he didn't start talking, John was just going to make things worse for him, until he lost his mind.

"Why aren't you talking? Mike, you're making me worry."

Finding himself to be slightly annoyed, he pulled his face from his hands. "Is this what you wanted to see?" he snapped, revealing the puffy, red eyes and the tear-stained cheeks that he'd been hiding.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened?" John asked, shocked. That was definitely not what he was expecting from his friend.

"She knows."

"What?"

"Jamie knows about what went on with Maryse and me, after she left me when she was pregnant with Madison," he explained. "Randy, I guess, knew that I didn't tell her, and…that's it," he explained.

"I take it she wasn't happy about it?"

"Not quite," he replied.

"I'm sorry, man," he solemnly said, bringing his hands onto his friend's back. As much a John knew Mike was wrong, he felt bad that his friend was sitting alone in his locker room, crying over her. Regardless of what an idiot he could be, he knew that his friend truly did love the mother of his child.

"I think I've lost her for good," he said. "And I can't lose her. I love her, John. I love her so much, and we were so close to being back together. Everything was so perfect with us. I mean, we spent all of that time together. We made love with each other. Everything was…it almost back to how it used to be, except things were more serious this time. And now…nothing…"

"Give her some time. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just give it some time, okay?" he said.

"No, you don't understand. She hates me right now. She wants to have nothing to do with me."

"For now, she does. Can you really blame her, though? I'm telling you, give her some time to figure out what she wants to do. Okay?" he tried to reason with Mike. "And after things calm down, they'll probably get better."

He shook his head. "I think I've lost her. I don't think she'll ever take me back after this. And…I can't handle that. I need her."

"First of all, she loves you. I know for a fact that she does. Secondly, give it time. She's upset right now, and she had every right to be. You keep fucking things up with her, whenever you can. You were a fucking idiot for lying…again. So, give it some time, and if Randy doesn't kill you first, then, you might be able to explain yourself to her…even though an explanation is not gonna make lying okay."

"What do I do now? I can't not have her and Madison."

"Jamie's not a complete bitch. I don't think she's gonna make it so that you can't see her just because she can't stand the sight of you."

"I need them both."

"Well, there's no one to blame for what you did, besides yourself. You should've told her the truth."

"I know that."

"I just can't understand why you weren't honest in the first place. It would've made life so much easier for everyone involved. Sure, she would've been pissed about it, but it probably would've just given you a little bit more work to do. Now, you're fucked because it's gonna take forever for you to fix it. And the problem is that now she's not gonna trust you because you lied," John pointed out.

"I hate myself for what I did"

"A lot of people are gonna really hate you when they find out what you did," he pointed out.

"I don't blame them, but that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that I need Jamie and Madison."

"I know, man. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Mike breathed loudly. "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Ruh roh. We knew there was trouble brewing. Today's a big day for me! TNA tonight...front row seats, a meet and greet...it's awesome. I can't wait. Five hours until the festivities begin! Woot! Woot! Of course, I've lost my cell phone for the time being. It's somewhere in my room. Ugh...happens all the time lol Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think :o) If anyone hasn't already, you're more than invited to take a look at the short stories collection I have up, and you can vote on the stories you'd like to see as full legnth works. I've got some Mike Mizanin stories on there, toooooo :o) Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed! XoXoXoXoXo**


	18. Chapter 18

Stuck

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Madison.**

* * *

Jamie was a complete mess. She was only just barely holding it together for the sake of Madison. But she was hurting so badly. She had Randy around, who was trying to help her. But the only person who could have made her hurt go away was the one who had hurt her so badly, Mike. She couldn't even bear to see him. And outside of work, she made sure that she didn't have to.

Nattie and Melina helped out with that. They brought Madison over to Mike, so Jamie didn't have to be near him. She had a broken heart, once again, at the hands of her baby's father.

Jamie was in her locker room, on the couch, just trying her best not to cry, hich was what her free time essentially came to be. She had a match in about forty-five minutes. She couldn't go out there with her make up running down her face. So, she just remained miserable, trying to suppress the tears that were just waiting to come out.

The door to her locker room opened and shut. Jamie didn't both to look up because she really didn't care who it was. Besides, her head was wedged in the back cushions of the couch. She felt the cushions underneath her shift slightly.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice sad and sounding almost child-like.

"Your brother," the familiar, comforting voice filled her ears. "Now come on. Sit up," he instructed her. She made no effort to move and obey his request. Randy shrugged and pulled her up, so she was sitting next to him. "Come on, Jame. You know that I hate seeing you like this."

She shrugged. "I'm heartbroken."

"I know. And I really wish you weren't. You're my baby sister, and I don't want to see this."

She shook her head. "How could I be so fucking stupid again, Randy? What is wrong with me?" she asked him, her eyes pleading for an answer that would make her feel even just a little better.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Jamie. You're a good person. You're an amazing mother. And you love Mike. You wanted to give him another chance because you do love him, and you just wanted to make a real family for your daughter," he replied.

"I still can't believe this," she spoke, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"I know, Jame. I'm sorry."

"You weren't cheating on me with Maryse, and you didn't date her after I left you, when you knew I was having your baby that you had no involvement with until she was five months old," she replied.

"And let's be honest, that's a good thing because I'm your brother," he tried to joke to lighten the mood.

A grin briefly flashed on her face. "You're such a jackass when you want to be." She paused. "And sometimes I really appreciate it."

Randy hugged Jamie tightly. "You're my baby sister. I love you so much, and I'll do anything for you. I hope you know that," he said softly.

"I know. You've always been the best brother in the world to me. I don't know how I would have gotten through the past couple of years without you. I'm very lucky," she told him, her voice sincere.

The two pulled back from their hug. "Do you want me to kick the shit out of him? I'll do it."

A weak smile formed on her across her lips. "You know you're the only one who knows how to make me smile…even if it doesn't last very long. I'm just…I'm so upset over this shit, you know?"

"Jamie, you have every right to be upset," he told her.

"But I shouldn't be. I should have expected this to happen. This is what Mike does because he's an asshole."

"I know he's an asshole, but you love him. I just hope you know that you're so much better off, if this is what he's gonna do. And I know that you know I wasn't his biggest fan after what happened the first time around, but I just want you to be happy, and if that meant that you were with him, then, I could handle that. I just can't handle it when you're upset like this," he explained.

"I wish it could have worked."

"I know, Jame. Me, too. I wish that he wasn't such a dumb fuck."

The locker room door opened again. This time it was Nattie holding Madison. "I know mommy has a match in a little while, but Madi wanted to see you and wish you good luck," she cooed at her friend.

Jamie smiled involuntarily. She could never not smile when her daughter was near her. "Hi baby girl," she cooed at the baby, as Nattie handed her over. She sat her daughter on her lap, facing her.

"I figured you'd want to see her before you went out for your match," Nattie explained, sitting across from Jamie and Randy, on a folding chair.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"How are you?"

She frowned. "I'm miserable, but I have to be functional for Madison, you know?" she replied.

"Yeah. Plus, it's hard to be around her and not be able to smile," Nattied replied with a nod.

Jamie hugged Madison to her body. The baby rested her head against her mother's shoulder. Jamie gently rubbed her daughter's back. "Are you thirsty, baby girl?" she asked with a smile. Madison remained still. Jamie stood up and walked over to the refrigerator in the locker room. She pulled out a bottle of apple juice and handed it over to the baby, who took it and immediately started drinking it. Jamie sat back down, cradling Madison in her arms. "Thank you, Nat. Seriously, I don't know what I would do if I had to see Mike. You and Melina are the best friends a girl could ask for."

Nat smiled. "Of course. That's what we do."

* * *

**Raw**

**Jamie walked out onto the ramp, as her music was blasting through the arena. The fans were cheering for her, causing a smile to form across her lips. She made her way down to the ring, showing her gratefulness for their support, as she slapped their outstretched hands. She quickly jumped into the ring and climbed onto the ropes in the corner of the ring. She posed there for a few moments, before making her way to the opposite corner and posing again for the crowd. Jamie hopped back down. She waited in the middle of the ring for her opponent to come out.**

**As Alicia Fox's music began playing, Jamie rubbed her hands together maniacally. She could not stand that chick at all. She was arrogant and snobby, not to mention she got along fairly well with Maryse, which was the worst part of it all. And everyone knew how much Jamie truly hated the French-Canadian diva.**

**Jamie pretended to yawn out of boredom, as she was waiting for Alicia to finish her entrance. When she turned around and the bell rang, Jamie immediately locked up with her, quickly turning it into a headlock. She brought a knee up into Alicia's midsection, causing her to fall. Jamie smirked and stomped on her. She picked up her opponent and knocked her back out with a strong-armed clothesline. She immediately went down.**

**Jamie ran to the ropes, hopped off of the middle one and flipped on top of Alicia. She straddled her body and grabbed her by her hair, knocking her head into the canvas repeatedly. The referee came over and warned her to let go of Alicia's hair. Jamie threw Alicia's head down and stood up, placing her hands on her hips and smiling, as she waved to the crowd. Everyone began cheering for her, even louder.**

**Jamie climbed up to the middle rope and executed a perfect flying elbow. Unfortunately, Alicia rolled out of the way. She fell right onto an empty canvas and remained writhing in pain. Her opponent got up and pulled Jamie up by her hair. She kicked her in the midsection and attempted to DDT the Viper's little sister, but Jamie flipped her over her body, causing Alicia to land roughly on her back. Jamie ran her hand through her hair. She pulled Alicia into a sleeper hold, making sure her grasp on one of her enemies was strong.**

**Alicia grabbed at Jamie's arms, trying to pry them off of her, to no avail. She was slowly slipping out of consciousness. Jamie was fairly satisfied, before she let go of the woman who was nearly passed out in her arms. She pulled her opponent up, hooked her arms behind her head and performed a flawless Skull Crushing Finale, before landing a successful three count on Alicia Fox.**

**Jamie stood up and raised her arms in victory, as the ref came over and held her arm up. The crowd was deafening for the ruthless Diva, who had a huge smile on her face. Then, it happened.**

**"AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMMMEEEE!" was immediately heard, before the Miz's music began playing. He walked out from the back to the ramp. He sauntered down to the ring, followed by Alex Riley. Mike was holding a microphone.**

**Jamie felt a lump form in her throat, but she was determined to not let anyone see her cry. Mike made his way inside the ring. "Cut the music," he spoke firmly, his eyes fixed on the woman before him, as Alicia Fox rolled out of the ring. "I have a bone to pick with you, Jamie," he began, looking unamused.**

**"What do you want from me, Michael?" she asked, her voice angry. Though she didn't have her own mic, the one on Mike's hand picked it up. A stagehand handed her her own microphone.**

**"Stop using my move to win your matches. It's not your finisher. It's mine. You were only allowed to use it when we were together, but we're not anymore. So, cut it out," he demanded.**

**She laughed bitterly. "You're an idiot, if you think I care what you tell me I can and can't do. It's a free country, and I'll do it, if I want to."**

**"Get your own move."**

**"I like the Skull Crushing Finale. It's been working pretty well for me, too, so unless you would like me to perform one on you, I suggest you leave me the hell alone about it already," she shot.**

**"I'm Mr. Money in the Bank. I'm the Miz. I'm awesome. You're just a wannabe who is too heartbroken over our break up that you had to come back because you'll do anything to be with me again."**

**Jamie immediately slapped him across the face. "Seriously, just go away. You're nothing but a pest, and I don't want to see you coming out here, trying to boss me around ever again."**

**"Who do you think you are?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.**

**She flashed him a hurt look, just to make him feel awful inside, which she knew would work. But for the crowd, she took a step closer to him, getting in his face. "Don't you dare think you can play this game because I will win," she warned him.**

**"You won't win anything."**

**"I want a match against you," she finally spoke through gritted teeth.**

**"I'm not gonna fight against a girl," she refused,**

**Jamie grinned. "Fine. I'll find a Superstar backstage to break you in half," she offered with a smirk.**

**"Voices" by Rev Theory began playing and Randy walked out, a microphone in his hand. He made his way down the ramp to the ring. He slithered inside and walked over to Mike, who was inches away from his sister.**

**"Mike, I've gotten permission from our anonymous General Manager. Tonight, it's going to be you against me, and since you'll have your lady, Alex Riley, in your corner, I'll have Jamie in mine. If you don't want a match against my sister, then, you'll just have to take one against me," he told him, his voice angry, though calm.**

**Mike looked legitimately afraid of what would happen.**

**"No way. The General Manager wouldn't agree to something like that." The sound of an e-mail from the GM arriving rang through the arena. Michael Cole got up, as he was loudly booed. He could barely be heard speaking his catchphrases over the jeering crowd, which Jamie found amusing.**

**"And I quote, Miz you will have a match tonight, and it will be against Randy Orton. If you're too afraid to get in the ring with Jamie, using the excuse that you don't fight girls, then you'll just have to get in the ring with the Viper. And please, bring Alex Riley with you because I'm watching, and I'd love to see Jamie take him out," Michael Cole read, his face showing how displeased he was with what he just announced.**

**"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked rhetorically.**

**Jamie and Randy were smirking. The siblings slapped each other a quick high five, before throwing their mics down and leaving the ring, where Mike remained, looking absolutely livid.**

* * *

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Yay animosity and tension! Lol Jeeze louise I want these two back together lol I hope you're all enjoying it, thus far, and it'd be definitely cool if you let me know :o) I started a new short story collection! Please, check it out and when the poll opens for it, please vote! It'd be awesomeeee! Anyways, I hope everyone is doing extraordinarily well! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stuck**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison.**

* * *

Jamie and Randy were in her locker room, waiting for Randy's match against Mike during that evening's Raw taping. Jamie was especially looking forward to knocking Alex Riley out during said match. She also couldn't deny that she was looking forward to watching her brother kick the shit out of Mike. At least there'd be a small amount of revenge that would be achieved in her honor.

She was just so heartbroken over what had happened with Mike, and Jamie absolutely hated being 'that girl', the one who incessantly cried over the douchebag of a guy who hurt her, who felt emotionally debilitated by her intense heartache. But she was truly suffering big time. It was absolutely killing Randy to see his baby sister so miserable, knowing there was nothing he could do to fix it.

In a way, as much as he didn't want Jamie being lied to, he still kind of wished that he hadn't been the reason Mike had admitted the truth. In a small way, Randy wished that she didn't know what had happened with Mike and Maryse, after she had left. Not that he wanted Mike lying to his sister, but it killed him to see her like this, and if she didn't know, the two would still be together and would be happy.

"Are you ready for the match tonight?" Randy asked.

Jamie looked up at him. "Yeah. Can you please fuck him up…like big time? Not irreparably but enough to make me feel a little bit better about things."

A smirk crossed Randy's face. "For you? I got this, Jame. I will hurt him pretty badly. I'll make sure I hit him a little harder than I usually do," he assured her. "Jame, are you gonna be okay?"

She shrugged. "It's just hard to have to work with him in this storyline, after everything," she explained. "I mean, I wish I didn't have to go out there and pretend that I could look at him without wanting to cry."

"It's still that bad?" he asked.

Jamie nodded. "I hate it," she spoke, trying to keep her voice from cracking, knowing that if it'd did, she would burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry," he said with a frown, pulling his sister into his arms, hugging her and trying to comfort her.

"I have to focus on Madison now, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"She's my baby girl. Regardless of what's going on with Mike, she still is and has to be my number one priority."

"Absolutely. Besides, you can't look at her little face and not want to smile," he pointed out.

"That's very true," she said with a half-smile briefly crossing her lips.

"Madison is getting so big."

Jamie nodded. "She is. She's got two teeth already. She has the best sense of humor, ever."

"Listen, just because a seven-month old laughs at you, doesn't mean that you're funny," he teased her.

"Listen, Randy, don't make me hurt you, you brat," she retorted, nudging him with her elbow.

"Bring it," he challenged.

"Oh! It's already been brought!" she shot back, feeling a little bit of her sadness subside for the time being, while she was jokingly bickering with her big brother.

* * *

**Raw**

**As Randy made his way slowly down the ramp, to the ring, Jamie followed behind him. Mike and Alex were already in the ring, waiting for them. Jamie had on a pair of skinny jeans, a sparkly, sequined black tunic tank top with a pair of black knee high boots. Her hair was down, and she was ready to kick some ass.**

**When they got into the ring, Jamie glared at Mike and Alex, while her brother posed on the ropes, in the corner. Once the lights came back on, and the bell rang, Jamie and Alex climbed out of the ring.**

**Jamie's eyes were completely glued to Mike. She could barely tear her eyes away from her daughter's father during the match. She watched everything happen and could only wish that things weren't so bad between them now. She was so hurt and so angry with him for everything that he did. He should have never lied to her. If he didn't lie, they could still be together. It hurt knowing that Mike and Maryse were together and were actually a couple, as opposed to just two people screwing around. But she could have handled that, had he told her the truth about it. She was trying so hard to focus on what was going on in the ring, but she couldn't get her mind off of the situation with Mike.**

**When Randy had the upper hand and pinned Mike, Alex managed to pull him off of Mike's body, before Randy could achieve the three-count. The referee kicked Alex out of the ring, as Mike was able to recuperate a bit more. Jamie walked over to the Miz's pain in the ass apprentice and grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face her. She slapped him across the face. Alex got in her face, yelling at her for hitting him. She just smirked mischievously. He went to grab her, which distracted Randy, as he didn't want to see anything happen to his sister, but Jamie managed to slip back enough away that he couldn't touch her. However, Mike managed to get the upper hand over Randy.**

**Jamie began slamming her hands against the ring canvas, cheering her brother on loudly, as the crowd was backing her up. Mike was doing quite well, though. Then, Jamie got an idea that would allow her to distract Mike and give her brother the advantage again. "Hey Mike!" she called, turning to face Alex.**

**Mike looked over at his ex-girlfriend, who just grabbed Alex Riley by the face and pulled his lips to hers. Alex was in complete and utter shock at what was going on and didn't move. As he got a bit more comfortable in the kiss, his hands rested on her waist, which caused a smirk to form on Jamie's mouth. She knew that he was getting into it, and that was only really going to piss Mike off more than she had even intended. Mike began screaming at the two, not paying attention to the Viper lurking in the ring with him.**

**Jamie pulled back from her kiss with Alex just in time to see Randy pull Mike down and rolled him over in a small package. The referee counted to two and a half, as Mike managed to kick out of the pin. Alex was still in shock, as he had just been kissed by his mentor's ex-girlfriend, and he knew that he was going to be in huge trouble after the match for what just happened.**

**Mike looked completely furious and went after Randy, but Randy was the one who managed to gain the upper hand, as Mike was still slightly distracted by what had happened between Jamie and Alex. He mentally wasn't in the game anymore, due to what happened with Jamie and Alex.**

**Alex stalked after Jamie, knowing damn well that she was using him to piss Mike off and distract him from the match he was currently in. When he finally got to her, she was not expecting him to be behind her, as she was watching her brother kick Mike's ass all over the ring. He roughly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, screaming at her for what she did. She just smirked and punched him in the face, before jumping on top of his upper body, knocking him down onto the floor, as she began punching him in the face, as the crowd cheered her on. Alex pushed her off of him, but she jumped up and as he got back up and made his way towards her, she super kicked him, in the chin, knocking him out cold, as Randy scored a picture perfect RKO on Mike.**

**Randy pinned the Miz and got the successful three-count on him, winning the match. Jamie immediately jumped into the ring, underneath the bottom rope. She raised her brother's arm up, victoriously, before he pulled her in for a hug.**

* * *

As Jamie made her way up the ramp and back to the backstage area, a hand grasped her arm. She looked up and came face to face with Mike,

"Jamie, can I-"

"Don't you dare touch me," she snapped with Randy right behind her, feeling her emotions creep back up.

"I just want to talk to you," his voice practically begged her.

"I don't want to talk to you," she told him.

"I'm begging you, Jame."

Jamie shook her head. "No. I can't deal with you. Please, don't do this to me," she replied.

"We have a baby together, Jamie. You can't just avoid me forever," he pointed out, his eyes giving away his true sadness.

"Go fuck yourself, Michael. You did this!" she yelled, her tears finally spilling out of her eyes and down her slightly flushed cheeks. "You did this to me, and I will never forgive you for what you've done, so just leave me the hell alone already! I can't handle dealing with this bullshit anymore."

Mike let go of her arm.

"Come on, Jamie. Let's go," Randy said, gently guiding his sister away from his niece's father. She was still crying, bringing her hands to her face. He pulled her away from Mike and led her to the locker room.

As soon as they were inside, he hugged her. "Calm down, Jame. It's okay. He's gone now. You don't have to deal with him right now."

"I just can't deal with this bullshit anymore. I fucking love him so much, and he's just making my life a living hell. I would've done anything for him, and he just fucked me over, again," she cried to Randy.

He gently rubbed her back. "I know, Jame. I'll be okay, though. I promise. It doesn't matter what it takes, I'll make sure it happens."

* * *

Mike slammed his locker room door shut, as he was feeling so upset and hurt from his encounter with Jamie after the match. He was miserable without her. She wouldn't even speak to him. He didn't know what to do. Hell, he knew that it didn't matter what he did or said, Jamie had no interest in talking to or seeing him. Mike had screwed himself over big time, and he would just have to deal with it.

"Dude, are you okay?" John Hennigan asked, walking into the locker room, as he saw the exchange between the former couple.

Mike grunted and punch the wall out of frustration. "Do I look like I'm okay?" he asked, feeling nothing but hurt. His heart physically hurt. He wanted to cry, but he was trying to keep his composure.

"You just have to give it some time. She's really hurting right now. Jamie loves you, everyone knows that. She just doesn't know what to do," he tried to comfort his good friend, placing his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I'm hurting, too," he growled.

"I know, man. Just relax, okay? Focus on Madison right now, and just know that things with Jamie are going to take time. If you annoy her and keep trying to fix things, when she doesn't want to deal with it, it's only gonna make things worse, you know?" John explained to Mike, though he wasn't sure he would listen to his advice. Mike tended to do whatever he wanted to without thinking about the consequences. Hence the entire reason for him being in this predicament.

Mike shrugged. "Obviously Madison is my top priority, but Jamie is, too. I want my family."

John shook his head in frustration. "Then, seriously, start thinking about what you're doing and stop being a fucking idiot," he growled. "Just calm down, worry about Madison and let things with Jamie work themselves out. Don't push her because it's only going to make things worse for you in the long run."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The Shaman of Sexy sighed. He was frustrated with Mike because he knew that it was his friend's fault Jamie was hurting. And John had been very good friends with Jamie. The last thing he wanted to see was her being hurt again. But it was exactly what was happening. He was sick and tired of Mike crying over her when it was all his fault that she was hurt, in the first place. "Listen, Mike, I know you're upset. I know you're hurting, but the most important thing to do right now is just focus on being the best father you can. Jamie loves you. It's not like she's gonna be focusing on finding someone else. She wants you, but she needs to figure out what she's gonna do. Just give her some time to be upset, and then, you can worry about making things better with her."

Mike slowly nodded. "You're right. I just miss her."

"I know you do. Trust me, I love her. I love you. I loved it when the two of you were together. The last thing I was to see is you two apart. I don't like it, but it's the way things are for now, and it's the way they'll be until she can get over what happened," John said, sounding more sympathetic than he did moments before.

"Yeah."

"Just breathe, and if you need to cry, it's okay."

"I'm not gonna cry."

"You look like you're going to."

"I might," he admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Mike covered his face with his hands and sat on one of the folding chairs, resting his elbows on his knees. His body was still covered in sweat from his match. Normally, he would jump right into the shower, but he was too upset to worry about that right now. He took a deep breath, and as his lips trembled, he felt the tears begin to fall out of his eyes. John took a seat next to his friend and patted him on the back.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the emotion! Oh the drama! So intense! Hope you guys are enjoying! No updates from me for the next few days, as I'll be living it up with my Carissa in Tampa, partying like the crazy chicks we are! Can't wait. Our flight leaves in 10 hours, which means I need to get to sleep, but first, updates! Woot! Please make sure you all vote in my poll for next few stories I'll be writing. I love letting you guys pick! Anyways, have fun, be well. Love you all! XoXoXoXo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stuck**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison. None of this ever happened, to my knowledge. If I did, I wouldn't be able to call it fiction, obviously…**

* * *

Jamie was leisurely walking down the hallway backstage at one of the Raw house shows, on her way to talk to her friend John Hennigan. She had left Madison with Randy, in his locker room, while she did this. She needed to talk to someone else about what was going on with Mike. Someone that wasn't her family or one of her friends, and John was perfect because he was close with both Jamie and Mike. She was completely devastated and didn't know what more she could do about it. It was one thing to be upset over a random break-up with some random guy. It was something else completely to feel the way that she had been feeling. Mike and Madison were her world. Missing Mike was something that she found to be nearly impossible to deal with anymore.

When she finally arrived at the door to the locker room that John shared with a handful of other WWE Superstars, she knocked on it, hoping that her longtime friend was in there. The door opened, brining Jamie face to face with none other than another friend of hers, Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Hey Jamie. What's up? How are you doing?" he greeted her, giving her a sympathetic smile.

She shrugged. "Um…I'm doing alright, I guess. How are you doing, Teddy?" she replied.

"Well, to be honest, my dear, I am a little worried about you," he told her, pulling her in for a hug.

"No need to worry about me."

"Where's your mini me?" he curiously asked.

"She's with Randy," Jamie told him. "Is John here?"

"Which one?"

"Hennigan."

"Of course he is." Ted pulled back from their hug and motioned for her to enter the room, which she did.

"Hey Jame," John greeted, with a smile, as he walked over to her and placed an innocent kiss on her cheek.

"Hi John. Do you think we can talk for a minute?" she asked him.

"Definitely, sweetheart," he agreed. "Do you want to go somewhere else so we can talk in private?"

"Actually, I'm going, so you two are more than welcome to stay in here," Ted piped in. "Jame, if you need anything at all, let me know, okay?"

She nodded in reply. "Thanks, Teddy," she replied with a genuine smile, appreciating her friend's support.

"It's my pleasure. I just don't want you to be upset," he said, before leaving the room, while Jamie and John sat down on the couch.

"So, what brings you over to these parts, my love?" he asked her with genuine interest as to why she was visiting him.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I just don't know what to do anymore," she finally answered his question. "I'm so miserable…like I'm completely depressed over all of this shit with Mike. I just miss him so much, and I love him so much…but I can't even look at him anymore with wanting to cry."

John frowned. "Listen, you know that I love you like a sister. I think you know that by now. The stupid shit that Mike has done is way beyond fucked up. He knows that. I know that. Everyone knows it, Jame. But as much of an asshole as he can be, he really does love you…a lot."

Jamie nodded. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, though."

"You have to do what you have to do. Does Mike love you? With all of his heart, he does. Is he miserable without you? Definitely. But if you think that he's just gonna keep on hurting you time and time again, then, you have to do what will make your life easier," he explained.

"John, we have a beautiful baby together. I wanted us to be a real family, finally. I could've easily spent the rest of my life with him, you know?" she said, the sadness in her eyes unmistakable.

"Do you still want that?"

She sighed. "I do very much so, but I don't want to end up getting hurt again, and I definitely don't trust him to not hurt me again," Jamie explained, trying to keep her emotions in check.

John nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Okay. Here's the deal. When you left, after finding out about Mike and Maryse when all of this shit started, Mike was…well, he was kind of a mess. And by kind of, I mean he was just…he was a wreck. He knew that he had screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him. He dated Maryse because that's what she wanted, but he wasn't really into it the way he should've been into her. What they had was a lot different than what he had with you. The two of you had something so special, and he couldn't even pretend to have anything like that with her. He ended up breaking the relationship off with her because he didn't feel that it was right to be with someone that he didn't really want to be with. He just wasn't into it. Jamie, he really loves you so much. But Mike's just an idiot when it comes to doing things that should be common sense, and he knows that. Do I want to see the two of you back together again? Of course, I do. Nothing would make me happier. When you two were together, it felt like everything was right with the world. There's never been a couple that were more perfect for each other than the two of you. But to be completely honest, my number one concern is split between you and Madison, in all of this. I don't want you to end up getting hurt by him again because I will kill him with my bare hands. And I don't want Madison to have to deal with any turmoil between her parents because of the dumb shit her father does without thinking about the consequences," John told her.

She absorbed everything that her good friend had told her. "Why does he have to do all of this stupid shit to me? I've never done anything to hurt him intentionally. I don't even think that I've ever hurt him. I mean, we've gotten into a couple of fights or whatever, but I never did anything to make him upset. I fucking love him so much, and I just can't understand why this keeps happening to us. I tried to forgive him and leave all of that shit in the past, but then, I have to find out that he went ahead and lied to me about dating Maryse. I mean, come on already. Is that really necessary? I just want to be with him and not have to worry about this kind of stuff. I'm not in friggen high school anymore, where I should have to worry about my boyfriend sleeping with the blonde bombshell that everyone is crazy about. It's so…juvenile. It used to be so easy when we were together. We were happy like ninety-nine percent of the time. Everything was just so perfectly amazing. I mean, sure, we had our problems, but we always worked them out quickly. We never went to bed without fixing a problem. We had such an incredible, strong relationship, and now…we just can't stay happy without him fucking it all up over and over again," she explained, her tears filling up her eyes, as she desperately tried to hold them back.

John nodded. "I honestly think that you need to sit down and talk to him about everything. That's the only way that anything can really get resolved. You two have to work it all out," he told her. "And I know that it'll be hard, but it's the only way that you can get what you need."

"I just don't want to have to see him, much less talk to him."

"I know, but if you don't, you're not going to get anything but more upset."

Jamie knew he was right about this, even if all she really wanted was to be able to avoid him for as long as she possibly could. "I'm afraid to do it," she admitted.

"There's no reason for you to be. You're the one here who holds all of the power," he told her.

"I know, but I only want to be with him. And that just makes it so much harder for me to have to make a smart decision with my head, as opposed of an emotionally driven one with me heart."

"I know that, but you can't make any hasty decisions. You don't ever have to make an impulsive decisions. Before you decide anything, end the conversation and really think about everything."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course. What are friends for? Listen, I'm happy you're back, and I don't want you to leave ever again. So, whatever you need from me, you can consider done. All you have to do is say the word. And…you don't have to be afraid to cry."

"Thank God," she breathed, as she finally allowed her tears to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. John pulled her into his arms and held his friend, while she cried over the man she was in love with.

* * *

"When you and Alanna are older, you two are still gonna be best friends," Randy cooed at his niece, a smile on his face. Madison laughed loudly at her uncle. "You know it's true. You're the two best little ladies in the world, and I love both of your mommies. Just in different ways. Very different ways because your mommy is my sister, and Alanna's mommy is my wife, so…there's that." There was a knock on the door. He furrowed his brow, as he looked at the baby in his arms. "Who can that be? We're not expecting any visitors," he spoke to the baby, not expecting an answer from the almost eight month old. Randy stood up and walked over to the door, holding onto the little girl. He opened it. "Mike…" He was surprised to see his sister's ex-boyfriend standing there.

"Hey Ran," he spoke, his voice low, though clearly upset.

"What's up?"

"I heard Madison was here with you."

"Yeah. Come in," Randy invited. Mike went inside. 'Here." He handed the baby girl to her father. Mike took her and placed a small kiss on his daughter's head, hugging her small body to his chest.

"Thanks," Mike said. He and Randy sat on the couch.

"Um…are you okay?" Randy asked him, hesitant to bring up any sore subjects because he knew that mike would get upset, and he would just end up getting pissed off at the multi-time screw up.

He shrugged. "I guess," he obviously lied.

"Why do you look so miserable?"

"I miss Jamie," he admitted. "I hate not being with her."

Randy nodded. "And since that's your fault, you're clearly the one with the right to be upset over it," he muttered.

"I know it's my fault. I keep messing things up, but I don't mean to. I know you must hate me, but I really do love her, and I want to be with her. But she won't talk to me. Hell, she won't even come near me. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just hurt. I mean, you lied to her, Mike. What did you expect would happen?" he asked.

"I knew that she would be upset, but…I just…I guess I hoped that she would be able to forgive me," he explained, as Madison wrapped her tiny fist around her father's finger. She giggled.

"You have to give her time. After what happened when she found out that you cheated on her the first time around, she was devastated. And now to know that you lied to her again, I mean…can you blame her?" he questioned.

"I don't blame her at all," he honestly replied.

"Just give her some time to figure out what she wants to do," Randy said. "She just needs time."

Mike nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm not gonna lie. I would love to beat you to a pulp for hurting her again. I'm furious. You hurt my little sister, but I'm gonna let her deal with you."

"I know. I just…I wish there was something that I could do to show her that I really am sorry, and I do love her."

"You should probably just leave her alone…and not keep screwing things up, if you somehow get another chance with her because that seems to be a problem for you," he said.

Mike kissed his daughter on the top of the head. She smiled at him.

"Just try to focus on Madison and work, and leave my sister alone," Randy instructed. "When she wants to talk to you, she will."

Mike nodded, not wanting to piss Randy off. "I just…I know I screwed up…a lot, but you have to know I love her."

Randy rolled his eyes. "When you actually prove it, then, I'll actually believe that. Until then, everything you say is just bull."

"I'm gonna prove it to you and Jamie. I want to spend my life wit her, and I'm gonna make things right."

"Sure, Mike. Just worry about being a great father to Madison, okay?"

He nodded. "I love Madison more than anything and anyone, well…Madi and Jamie," he corrected himself.

"Well, I'm just saying…you better not turn your back on Madison ever again because it will not be pleasant for you. It sucks that you're all upset over this, and in some ways, I do feel for you, but keep in mind that this is my baby sister and my niece that we're talking about. Don't do anything else to hurt either of them because, if you do, I will involved myself," Randy's voice warned him.

"I won't," Mike replied.

"Good, then, we won't have a problem."

As much as Randy did honestly believe that Mike did truly love his sister, he wanted nothing more than to instill the fear of God into his co-worker. He was not going to deal with him hurting her again and again. Once was more than enough, and they were already on time number two.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's nothing but drama here...as per the usual. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Also, please make sure you all check out my second short stories collection and vote in the poll :o) You get the pick which stories I write! Love you all a whole lot! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stuck**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I own Madison and Jamie. Maybe next time I update I'll own more…but it's very doubtful.**

* * *

"You're my most favoritest person in the whole wide world," Jamie cooed to her daughter.

"Aw thanks," Randy replied with a smile.

"Not you, you big jerk," she shot back at him. "This little girl is my absolute favorite," she continued. Madison giggled. The baby was on her lap, facing her, with Jamie's hands holding onto her daughter, protectively.

"Well, she is pretty awesome," Randy agreed with a nod and a smile, winking at his niece.

Jamie pulled the baby into her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Madison wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. She gently rubbed the baby girl's back. "Aw, my munchkin."

"You look so adorable with her. I swear, Jame, I never realized what an incredible mother my little sister would be."

Jamie smiled at Randy. "Thanks. You used to be such a…expletive deleted, but you're a really incredible father…and husband," she reciprocated, opting to not swear in front of Madison.

"Thanks." He paused. "Can we talk about the situation with Mike for a minute?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "What is there to say?"

"Well, is there anything…going on?"

"I spoke to John…Hennigan about what's going on."

"And…?"

"He thinks I should at least speak to him. And I've been thinking about stuff, and…I dunno. I'm just…I'm very confused about things between us right now."

"What do you want to do?" he questioned. Madison grabbed at Jamie's face, and she laughed, pretending that she was going to bite the baby's hand, which Madison was getting a real kick out of.

"I just want to be happy. I want to be a good mother. I want a normal life. I want to have a happy baby. I don't want to be upset and miserable and hurt because of Mike. I don't want to be that chick," she said.

Randy nodded. Seeing the pain in his sister's eyes actually hurt him. "You know I spoke to Mike," he told her.

"Oh? And how'd that go?" she asked him.

"I told him that he has to give you time before he does anything else. He kept saying that he was sorry, and he loves you, and I told him that he hasn't done anything to prove that. I told him to worry about Madison and his job for the time begin, and if he hurts you again, I will kill him," he summarized.

Jamie nodded. "Honestly, I think that I need to talk to him," she said. "But I do appreciate you defending me."

He gave her a smile. "You have to do whatever's best for you," he told her.

"I mean, either we'll fight it out, or we'll come to an understanding, you know? But it's better than avoiding my baby's father at all costs. That's not good for Madison, and she's my number one concern in all of this," Jamie explained. "She's more important than any of this stupid drama."

"You're absolutely right," Randy agreed. "Madison's well-being is the top priority in all of this. She's more important than your relationship."

Jamie nodded. "I just don't want to screw up my relationship with Mike as Madison's father moreso than I even care about anything romantic between us. I'd rather have this little one happy and have great relationships with both me and Mike than for the two of us to be back together. I love my baby girl more than anything and everything on this earth, and I just want her to be taken care of. That's what matters to me."

"Thank God Sam and I are married and drama-free," Randy breathed, shaking his head. "I really give you credit because I could never handle anything like that. It's honestly heart-breaking."

Jamie bit her slightly quivering bottom lip, feeling her eyes well up a bit at the thought of everything that's been going on. "It's really hard, Ran. It's so hard to hurt so badly over this stuff, but to know that I'm going to have to see him for the rest of my life, regardless of whether or not we're together."

"Yeah, I swear, I want to beat him so badly for hurting you. It's not bad enough that things were so messed up that he ended up missing the first few months of Madison's life, but now things are all messed up because he had to be an…idiot." He caught himself before cursing, as Jamie's rule was that no one could utter any swear words in front of the baby. "This is just insane. You know that you don't deserve any of this, right?"

She nodded. "I've tried so hard to make things okay, but he can't just not screw things up. And it's so frustrating, you know?"

He nodded. "I'm sure things will get better soon, Jamie. And if he causes you any more unnecessary grief, so help me God, he will regret it every single day for the rest of his life, when he's eating through a straw."

A small smile spread on Jamie's lips. "You're the best brother a girl could ever ask for. I hope you know that," she said.

Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're my baby sister. It's my job to protect you…the both of you."

* * *

"I miss her so much," Mike groaned to John, who rolled his eyes. "I have to do something to fix this."

"Honestly, you keep fucking everything up, Mike. Even if you managed to fix this, somehow, odds are you'll just mess it all up again. And we both know that Jamie, of all people, doesn't deserve your stupid bullshit," John replied, trying to control his temper, even though he wanted to slap the taste out of his friend's mouth.

"I know, but we have Madison and even if I'm an asshole, she really does love me," he replied.

"And you've thrown it in her face every single time," John pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"That's true, but John, you don't understand…she's everything to me. Jamie and Madison are the two most important people in my life. I need to take care of them. I need to be there."

"I think you just need to let Jamie make the moves at this point, when she's ready and comfortable. You've hurt her really badly. I spoke to her about all of this shit. The poor girl is completely devastated over what you've done to her," he explained.

Mike frowned and took a deep breath. "I love her so much. And I love my daughter so much."

"I know you do, but you know that you don't have to worry about not seeing your daughter. Jamie would never, ever keep her from you. She wants you to have a relationship with her."

"I know. I just want them both. I want us to be a real family."

John nodded. "You don't think she wanted the same thing? You and Madison are everything to her. And you just…you fucked it all up."

"I have to do something."

"Listen, I just don't want to see Jamie upset the way she was when I spoke to her, especially over you."

"What did she say"

"I'm not telling you. She confided in me. But I'm just gonna tell you that you hurt her really badly."

"I know I did."

"You have an adorable little daughter. If anyone did half of this shit to Madison that you've done to Jamie, you would want to kill him. But you keep hurting Jamie, as if it's just second nature to you," he told his friend.

"If anyone ever hurts Madison, I will kill him with my bare hands. I wouldn't think twice about it," Mike growled.

"Exactly. I mean, imagine how Randy and Bob and Nate must be feeling about you right about now."

"You're right," Mike agreed.

"I know I am."

"I can't just sit around and wait for her to come to me. I want nothing more than to just be with her."

"This is how you deserve to suffer for what you've done to her. You screwed up big time, Mike."

"There has to be someway I can help move the process along."

John rolled hi eyes. "Just be a father to Madison…a really great father, and deal with your emotions. You brought your problems on yourself. So, you don't have a choice in the matter anymore."

Mike pouted. "But I love her so fucking much, you know?"

"Man, I know that, but this is your doing. You have to suffer the consequences," he pointed out.

"I don't know what to do."

"Get your shit together. Be an incredible parent to Madison. Be a great employee. Work hard. Be a responsible adult. And maybe one day things will change. You just have to back off right now. She's hurting, and if she doesn't want to deal with you, then, you need to leave her alone."

Mike nodded. "It's just hard to not do anything. I love her so much. She's my soul mate, and I miss her. Things were getting so great between us, you know? We were acting like a real family."

"I'm really sorry that you're hurting, Mike. You're my friend…one of my best friends, and I love you, but you did this, you know? And everything that you're going through right now is really shitty, but it's because of your own thoughtless actions."

"I'm an asshole. She's so perfect, and I destroyed everything we had."

"I hope that things end up working out for the two of you. I loved it when you were together. And you, Jamie and Madison as a real family would make everything absolutely perfect."

"That's all I want. I love them both so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with Jamie."

"Then, stop treating her like shit," he said. "Respect her, adore her, love her. Treat her like she's a fucking queen because she really deserves it."

"If I ever get Jamie back, I swear I will do everything I can to make her happy, every single moment of every single day of the rest of our lives."

"I hope so. She should be happy finally, Mike. She's not some little ring rat that you can toss to the side. She's the best."

"She's the mother of my daughter. She's the most important woman in my life…who isn't Madison."

"They're like a package deal." "Yeah…" Mike took a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to really man up and do whatever I can for her."

"You better," John said, his voice warning his friend. Mike nodded, knowing that he was going to get his ass royally whooped if he didn't stop screwing around soon. And more importantly than an ass-kicking, he knew that if he kept hurting Jamie, it would inevitably hurt his relationship with his daughter, when she was old enough to understand what Mike had put her mother through. That was the last thing that he wanted.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is kind of short, but it's kind of just moving time along. Stuff will be happening soon, I promise, my loves. Happy Wrestlemania day! I'm so excited! I'm having a party at my house woot woot! And my Miamitravel will be coming over, which is great cause I miss her..even though we saw each other not too long ago. Anyways, I love you all! Hope everyone's doing well :o) XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Stuck**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison. Other than that, I'm pretty much out of luck when it comes to owning anyone else.**

* * *

"What do you think I should do?" Jamie asked, not wanting to make her own decision on the topic she and John Hennigan had been discussing for the past twenty or so minutes, in his locker room.

"You know exactly what I think. I'm not telling you again," he replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm afraid to go talk to him," she admitted. "I mean, what if it doesn't end well?"

John rolled his eyes at her. "Stop putting it off, Jamie. I know that's exactly what you're doing now. You're going to have to speak to him at some point. You might as well do it right now and get it over it."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this," she tried to encourage herself. "I can do this."

"Good. If you can do it, then, go do it already. I'm sick and tired of feeling bad for you because I always do, at this point. And I'm also sick of wanting to punch one of my best friends in the face because he's being a dickwad to you," John told her.

"Jeeze louise. There's no need to be mean about it, ya big jerk," she said with a smirk, nudging him with her elbow.

"Oh don't you even go there. You know I'm right. Go talk to him. Stop stalling and get your ass to his locker room," he directed her.

"Alright. Alright," she finally relented. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. If you need me to fuck him up, just let me know, and it'll get taken care of," he promised her.

"I will." Jamie gave him a wink and smile, before she left his locker room. She was ready to talk to him, or so she was trying to convince herself, as she wasn't exactly looking forward to this little chat that the two would be having and had no idea what the outcome would be. She knew that it didn't matter how she felt about it, though. It was about her daughter, as it rightfully should be. And regardless of what happened between the two of them, she had to be able to have a civil relationship with Mike, even if they were no longer going to be with each other.

As Jamie was on her way to see her ex-boyfriend and the father of her daughter, she was trying to be strong, but inside, she was absolutely dying. She was hopeful that this talk would really make things a lot better, whether it was for Jamie, Mike and Madison as a family, or if it was just as Jamie and Mike as Madison's parents. But either way, they needed to have open and honest lines of communication with each other. Granted, with Mike's track record, she had absolutely no idea as to how that would work out.

Jamie approached his locker room and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She was about to push it open and walk inside, when she heard a woman's voice fill her ears. Her heart dropped, immediately thinking that he was seeing someone already. She glanced through the open space between the door and the molding around the door, and Jamie could have sworn that her heart stopped beating for a few moments, before she felt it break all over again, at the hands of Mike.

Without even bothering to listen to what Mike and Maryse were talking about, Jamie turned around and walked away. If it was anyone else, she knew that she would be able to handle it. But this was something she was not anticipating, and it hurt her. She tried to hold back the emotion that threatened to pour out of her eyes but found that she was overwhelmed with her feelings. She stepped into an empty locker room and sat on the bench. She did her best to will her tears away, but it just wasn't an option.

She burst into tears. She hysterically cried into her hands. This was getting completely out of control. She was always finding herself hurting because of Mike. And enough was enough. Jamie had to focus on Madison. Madi was her baby, and it was her daughter that had to be her number one priority.

Jamie knew that it was time to give up, even though it was the last thing that she ever wanted to do. She knew that Mike was the one person on earth that she wanted to be with. Having to let him go was one of the hardest things that she felt she would ever have to do, but for Madison's sake, she needed to allow herself to focus on being a mother and not her drama with her baby's father.

* * *

Jamie walked into John's locker rooma few minutes later. She tried to give herself some time to calm down, before going back to face John. He was a bit surprised to see her because she had only left to talk to Mike about ten minutes earlier. He was pretty sure that they would need a lot more time to work their problems out, seeing as they had a lot of problems. He looked at her, his brow furrowed questioningly.

"Hey…"

She looked up at him. Her tear-stained face and puffy red eyes gave it all away. It didn't go very well. "Hey…"

"So…what happened?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't really want to talk about it right now," she said.

He nodded slowly and walked over to her, pulling his longtime friend into her arms and hugging her. "Well, regardless of whatever it is that happened with him, I love you, and I've always got your back," he assured her. Jamie hugged him, almost as if she were holding on for dear life.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me," she spoke, her voice soft, though still conveying her sadness.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go find Madison. I left her with Randy and John…Cena, and I really want to be with her right now," she told him.

"Alright." She pulled out of his arms and gave him a weak smile, before leaving the locker room.

John waited a few moments, before deciding to go to Mike's room and find out exactly what had happened. He knew that he would have to try and maintain his composure and not punch Mike square in the jaw the moment he saw him.

As his muscular legs carried him to his friend and former tag team partner's room, he found himself getting angrier with each passing second. He walked right into the opened door.

"Mike, what the fuck just happened?" he immediately demanded of the blonde WWE Superstar.

Mike turned around and looked at John, completely confused as to what his friend was raving about. "With what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"With Jamie."

"What about Jamie?"

"I know she was coming in here to talk to you, and she came back to my room a few minutes later crying. What the fuck did you do, Mike?" he continued his questioning, his face getting redder with anger.

"I didn't talk to Jamie."

"She was literally just here, and she said that she didn't want to talk about it. I don't get it…"

"Wait. What do you mean she came here?"

"What does it sound like? I mean, we were in my room talking, she left to come here to talk to you, and a few minutes later, she came back into my room, crying. So, now, what happened?"

"So, you mean…she came here a few minutes ago…like five or ten minutes ago?" he asked, almost seeming nervous.

John nodded. "Yeah. It was actually like fifteen minutes ago, at this point, but that's pretty much it."

"Oh fuck," he groaned, realizing what had more than likely happened, knowing that he was in big trouble if he was right.,

"I don't like the sound of that. What did you do, Mike?" John asked, accusingly, through gritted teeth.

"Well…if she came here about fifteen minutes ago…then, she probably…saw Maryse was in here with me," he replied, refusing to make eye contact with John, knowing that it wasn't going to end well.

"Please tell me that you're kidding."

Mike shook his head. "No. I wish that I was. Maryse was in here to tell me that she was sorry about everything that went on, and she hopes that things with me and Jamie can work out. We kind of just made amends and gained some closure from everything that had gone on between us. But if Jamie was about to come in but saw her in here…then…she probably wasn't listening to anything that was going on. Oh my God," Mike groaned, finding himself getting completely frustrated with the situation at hand.

"You shouldn't be talking to her at all anymore."

"I didn't know that Jamie was gonna come in here to talk to me," he tried to defend himself, though he knew he was screwed and his excuses meant absolutely nothing to anyone at this point in the game.

"You think that matters?" John muttered. "I finally managed to get her to talk to you, and you had to go fuck it up."

"I didn't…shit," he groaned. "What am I supposed to do now? She probably hates me…again."

John shook his head. "I don't know anymore. I give up with all of this bullshit. There's nothing else that I can do at this point because you just have to find some way to screw it all up," he mumbled.

"I have to talk to her."

"Good luck with that."

"Can't you help me?"

John shook his head. "No. You're on your own now. I'm done. This is only gonna cause Jamie to resent me, and I'm not risking my relationship with one of my closest friends for you," he said.

"But-"

"I'll talk to you later," John abruptly cut him off, before turning around and leaving Mike's locker room, significantly more pissed off than he was before he entered the room, though he didn't think that would have been possible.

* * *

"Jamie, what's going on with you?" John Cena asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she insisted, Madison in her arms, as she smiled at the baby.

"But something obviously happened. You came in here crying," Randy pointed out, getting frustrated that his little sister wasn't telling him what was going on and what had her so upset.

"I have Madison in my arms. I don't want to talk about anything that makes me unhappy in any way, when I'm with her. Besides, who could bother crying over Mike-drama when she had the most beautiful little girl in the entire world right here?" she rhetorically asked, before pressing a kiss to her daughter's chubby little cheek.

John smiled. "She is pretty adorable," he agreed.

"Isn't she perfect? God, I can't get over how much I love her," Jamie gushed.

Randy smiled. "I do have a beautiful niece."

"Well, let's be honest here, Ran, between the two of us, we have the most beautiful daughters in the entire world," she said, still keeping her eyes glued to the one person on earth who could never cause her pain and who only made her happy.

"Jamie, you know, I think that we should have some babies. Clearly, you're very talented when it comes to having good-looking kids, and I'm pretty sure that I would have some good-looking kids. I think that together, we'd have the best looking kids ever, so we should go ahead and procreate," John suggested.

Jamie grinned. "That's a very sweet proposition, but I don't think that'll be happening. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm done having kids now," she replied.

"Oh? And why is that?" Randy asked her.

"Madison was created out of love, and as many problems as I have with her father, Mike will always be the one and only love of my life. I don't want to have a baby with someone that I don't love like that," she explained.

"You really do love him, don't you?" John asked her.

She nodded. "Unfortunately, I do. I love him very, very much, but not enough to risk my daughter's right to have a happy life. She doesn't need to have a mother who constantly cries over her father," Jamie said.

"You'll be just fine," John confidently assured her with a smile. He was happy to see that she at least had her head on straight.

"I know," she agreed, her eyes focusing on Madison again. The baby laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Jamie rested a hand on her daughter's back, gently rubbing it.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. These two can not just work things out and be happy. Hopefully, things will change soon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the most recent turn of events. You guys are the best. I know there are some people looking for an update to The World Has its Shine, and I promise you that I've been working on it, I'm just having some problems with it...not to mention, I'm not exactly rushing to update considering that I only had one review, I think, for the last chapter...if people aren't as into it, and I'm having some difficulties writing it, I'm not going to put all that much effort into making it work, until I can figure out what I want to do. So, just a little progress update for those of you wondering. More importantly, I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Stuck**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison. None of this really happened. Everyone else owns themselves…and I think that's pretty much it.**

* * *

Mike was absolutely losing his mind. He knew that Jamie wasn't speaking to him for a legitimate reason. But it was just a complete misunderstanding. He had no interest in Maryse at all. He didn't want to be with her or anything. The last thing he ever wanted to do was jeopardize the situation with the mother of his only child. The only person he wanted to be with was Jamie. His only goal in life no longer had anything to do with becoming the WWE Champion and eventually making it into the WWE Hall of Fame. Now, he just wanted his family together and happy.

He didn't intend on fucking everything up constantly. It just so happened that it was his shitty luck that every time he got closer to Jamie, she seemed to catch him in the least favorable situations, and he just kept digging himself a much deeper hole.

Having been unable to sleep, Mike knew there was only one thing that would allow him any peace in his life. That was precisely why he frantically knocked on Jamie's hotel room door. The silence between the two of them was slowly destroying him. She had clearly been avoiding any and all contact with him, and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

After a few moments of overwhelming nerves, the door finally opened, and Jamie stood before him. Their daughter was in her mother's arms, resting against her body, a pacifier in her mouth. The baby wore only a diaper, as she'd been going through a phase where clothes were not an option, and Jamie was allowing her to hang around in her diaper, while they were hanging around in the hotel room or in their own house. Jamie had on a pair of black cotton short shorts and a hot pink tank top. Her hair was carelessly thrown up on her head, her face was makeup free. Mike had never wanted to be with his family more.

"What do you want?" she sternly asked, furrowing her brow. "It's late, and you're banging on the door like a lunatic."

"Hey…sorry. I just wanted to stop by, and uh…talk…and see Madison," he spoke, his voice low.

"Now?" she asked, her eyes reflecting her aggravation.

"I know it's late…I just…I couldn't sleep. I missed you two so much," he said, his eyes pleading with her to give him a chance.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Are you for real right now? What is your problem? What haven't you caught onto yet? I don't want to speak to you at all, Mike. If you want to come in and be with Madison, then, that's fine, but I don't have anything to say to you," she told him, getting more annoyed with each passing second.

"I owe you an explanation for what happened the other day in my locker room," he spoke, his voice low.

"No. You don't owe me anything, at all, aside form some peace in my life. And the only way I'll get that is if you quit it already and leave me alone," she retorted.

"Jamie, please…"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, while I have my daughter in my arms," she sharply shot, bringing her hand onto the baby's bare back.

Madison reached an arm out towards her father. "Hey baby girl," he cooed at his daughter.

"Here," Jamie said, handing her over to him.

Mike immediately took the baby and placed a small, affectionate kiss on her head. "Hi beautiful," he spoke to her, feeling better just having her in his arms.

"Do you want to come in?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." Mike entered her hotel room. Jamie closed the door behind him. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Mike hesitated for a few moments, before sitting down across from her. "You know…I know that you saw me talking to Maryse the other day in my locker room," he began.

"Don't, Mike," she sharply shot at him.

"But…I need you to know that truth about what happened, Jamie. If you're gonna be mad at me, at least know the whole story," he protested.

"I don't care," she dismissed him.

Mike gave Madison a kiss on her little nose, which caused the baby to giggle. "I love you so much, Jamie. You and Madison are my family. You guys are my entire world…and I want us to be together."

"Mike, you can't stop being an idiot long enough for that to even happen," she muttered with an eye roll.

Madison pressed the small palms of her hands against her father's cheeks, squeezing his face. Mike smiled at the baby. Madison giggled at her own actions, causing her pacifier to fall out of her mouth.

Jamie instinctively reached out and caught it with her cat-like reflexes. She quickly handed it back to Madison. The baby looked at it for a moment, before reaching out, taking the pacifier and putting it back in her mouth. Then, she turned back to her father and resumed grabbing Mike's face.

"Madison, you're gonna end up poking daddy in the eye," Jamie warned her daughter, who ignored her mother's words.

"She can poke me in the eye," he said with a smile and a laugh. "She can get away with it."

Every single time Jamie saw Mike with Madison, she found it so much harder to be mad at him. He may have started the whole parenting thing off really badly, having not had been involved with Madison for too long, but he had really stepped it up and become a loving, caring, doting, incredible father. Truth be told, even though she was mad at him, but it was so much harder for Jamie to hold a grudge when she saw him being such a good parent to their baby daughter.

"I love you so much, Madi," he cooed at the baby. She grabbed at his nose. "Can daddy have a kiss?"

The baby reluctantly let go of his nose and pressed a kiss to his chin. He kissed her on the cheek.

Madison, then, turned to Jamie and reached out for her mother. Jamie took her daughter into her arms. Madison was obviously very tired. She rested her head against her mother's chest, her small hand on her sleepy face.

Kissing the top of her daughter's head, she gently rubbed her back. "My little girl is sleepy, isn't she?" Jamie softly asked the baby. "Alright, boo, say goodnight to daddy," she encouraged. Mike leaned down and kissed Madison's arm.

"I love you, Madi," he said.

Jamie smiled and stood up. She brought the baby over to the crib and gently placed her down, after kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, baby girl. Sweet dreams," she softly spoke to her daughter.

She put her daughter's blanket over her, and Madison cuddled up against her pillow, her eyes half shut. Jamie shut the light off, the room being illuminated by the moon filtering in through the window.

She sat back down on the bed, her eyes coming to rest on Mike, who was still sitting on the same place on the bed. "I can't keep letting you hurt me," Jamie whispered, not wanting to interrupt the baby's sleep.

"Jamie, I-" She brought her finger to her lips to signal to Mike to lower the volume of his voice. "Sorry," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much, you don't even know how much I love you. Maryse and I were literally just talking in my locker room. We made amends and did the whole closure thing. She knows that I only want you, and she wants you and me to get back together. That was it. We didn't talk about anything else. There was no trying to rekindle the things between us. We were just talking about you, me and Madison. That's all," he explained.

"Everything ends up being such a huge problem, though."

"I don't want it to be. Not at all. You don't understand how much I love you, Jamie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he told her, honestly.

Jamie's eyes filled up with tears. She scooted a bit closer to him. "I just don't need this drama anymore, Mike."

He reached out and pulled Jamie onto his lap, tightly holding her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself to relax in the arms of the only man she had ever truly loved. It felt good to finally be like this with him again. "Jamie, I love you so much," he told her.

"I love you, Mike. I just don't know what to do."

"I know. Whatever you want from me, I'll do," he assured her. "Whatever it takes to make you happy…and keep you happy, that's all I want to do. I swear it. I just want things to be okay with us again."

"I'm so scared," she admitted.

"I know, and that's my fault."

"Yeah because you can't stop fucking everything up whenever you start to get what it is that we both want. And I can't keep dealing with this stupid bullshit anymore," she shot back at him.

"I know." He held her close to his body, while she continued to softly cry, as she had become completely overwhelmed with the emotions she was experiencing at his hands. "I'm so sorry that I keep doing dumb shit that hurts you. I love you. I want to make you happy, Jamie," he said.

"You keep hurting me," she said. "I'm a mom now. I can't keep on dealing with this. I have much more important things to worry about than you breaking my heart. I have a child to stress me out."

"You're absolutely right," Mike agreed.

"So, why can't you just not fuck everything up? Why can't you just behave and let us be happy for more than a couple of days at a time? I'm so sick and tired of constantly crying over you."

"I don't mean to hurt you. I swear. I love you, and I just want to be with you. I'm an idiot, and I know that."

"That's the understatement of the century," she breathed.

"What can I do to make all of this up to you?" he asked her, praying that there was something he could do to fix things…or at least, to begin fixing things.

She shrugged in response. "I don't even know anymore. I love you. I really do, but you just keep hurting me…to the point where I'm not even sure if this can be fixed, and we could have a normal relationship."

"I'm gonna keep trying. I'll never stop, Jamie. I love you too much to ever really let you go."

"But you're your own worst enemy when it comes to screwing things up with me," she pointed out.

He nodded. "I know that."

"Let's just see what happens, alright? I don't want to promise anything to you. Whatever happens, happens."

Mike nodded. "I'll take that. And I'm gonna do everything I can to make you happy. I promise, Jamie, you'll never be so happy in your entire life."

"No offense, but Madison does that already."

"Well, I meant with me. If we're together we can be a real family, and we can raise Madison together. That time the three of us spent together was the greatest time in my life, and I want us to be a real family."

"Like I said, we'll see what happens, Mike." Jamie pulled herself out of his arms. "You should probably go back to your room now."

He took a deep breath, before slowly nodding. "Alright. Thank you for letting me come in and see Madison and talk to you."

She nodded. "Not a problem. You know, it doesn't matter what's going on with you, you're always welcome to see Madison. I'm not that selfish. Madison's feelings are more important than mine…to me, at least."

"That's part of why you're such a great mother."

A smile briefly flashed across Jamie's lips. "Thanks, Mike."

He stood up, and Jamie followed suit. They walked toward the door to the room. He faced her. "Goodnight," he softly said.

"Goodnight, Mike."

The two remained facing each other for a couple of minutes, while the sexual tension filled the air. He finally leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her lips, before opening the door and leaving the room. Once the door was shut, Jamie locked it. She pressed her back against it and took a deep breath. Even though their lips touched for a couple of seconds, her lips were on fire from the contact. These were feelings that only Mike could bring up in her. It was always hard for her to remain strong and resist him, and he was slowly breaking her walls down, yet again. But she was still hesitant to let him in. She couldn't let him take her focus off of the most important person involved in this relationship…Madison. Her well-being came before anything else.

Jamie pulled herself away from the door and walked back over to the crib. She stared down at her sleeping baby. She knew that being with Mike meant stability for Madison. And if she wanted her daughter to have a seemingly easier life, it would be best to have her father around all of the time. Granted, she knew Mike was going to be in her life, regardless of the situation between Jamie and himself.

There was a lot for Jamie to think about. There were a lot of questions she needed to answer for herself. In the meantime, she would just take every day as it came and try not to get too stressed out over any of the Mike stuff. Granted, that was much easier said than done. She knew that she was certainly in for a lot of stress if things kept on going this way, and Jamie didn't know what to do about it anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I know...it has been quite some time since I've updated, but I'm trying to update stories other than Out of Control and Firecracker lol More Jamie and Mike drama is always a lot of fun lol Hope you guys are enjoying the drama so far! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Stuck**

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Madison.**

* * *

Jamie was hanging out at her house a couple of days after her last encounter with Mike. She had her daughter playing with her toys in the living room, while her mother sat on the floor, her back against the couch, half watching television, but mostly, she was keeping an eye on the baby. She tried to keep her mind off of her ex-boyfriend, though she was finding it hard to do. She kept thinking that tonight would have been the perfect night to stay in with her family…including Mike. But she had to continue coping with the fact that it might not ever happen.

Her cell phone rang, which was on the seat of her couch, behind her head. She grabbed it and answered the call, not bothering to pay attention to who the caller was.

"Hello?" Jamie greeted, her eyes focused on her daughter.

"Hey Jamie," Mike's voice greeted.

"Mike…what's going on?" she asked him.

"Not too much. Just wondering what you were up to tonight."

"I'm home with Madison," she replied.

"Well, would you mind letting me in to see my two favorite girls?" he asked.

"You're here?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh. Alright. I'll be right there," Jamie said, disconnecting the phone call. She tossed the phone back on the couch. She picked her daughter up and walked to the front door. "Your daddy decided to show up unexpectedly," Jamie cooed at the baby. "What a great guy he is," she muttered to herself.

Jamie opened the door and not surprisingly, Mike stood there. He looked partially guilty, partially like he was visiting to be a suck up.

"Hey, what's up?" Jamie greeted.

"Hey Jame. How are you?" he replied.

"Good. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you didn't exactly plan on seeing me here, but I really wanted to see the two of you," he told her.

"Did you do something? You look like you're guilty of something…"

"I've just been feeling really guilty about all of the things that I've done to you, and now I ruined my family," he explained.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Come in," she said, moving out of the way. Mike entered the house, and she shut the front door.

"Hey baby," he cooed at Madison. She giggled. Jamie handed the baby over to her father. They walked into the living room. Mike sat on the couch, still holding onto Madison. Jamie sat next to him, grabbing her phone from off of the cushion and placing it on the end table next to the couch.

"So, what possessed you to come all the way here?"

"Well, I really wanted to talk to you…about what's been going on between us," he began, eliciting an eye roll from Jamie.

"Oh God. Not again. We've been over it all plenty of times, haven't we? I'm so sick and tired of having this conversation with you over and over again. Seriously, I can't keep doing this," she breathed, frustrated.

"Listen, let's just hang out right now, and when Madison goes to sleep, I'll tell you what I need to get off my chest, alright?" he bargained with her.

She gave him another eye roll. "Fine," she agreed, only to shut him up.

"Until then, I get to hang out with my baby girl, don't I?" he cooed at his daughter.

* * *

_Jamie's arms were wrapped around Mike. They were enjoying their vacation in Aruba. They were on the beach, in the water. He kissed her forehead._

_"I love this. If I could freeze time, I would do it right now," she said with a blissful smile on her face._

_"Me, too," he agreed. "This is just perfect."_

_She nodded. "I love you, Mike," she whispered._

_"I love you, too," he reciprocated._

_She tightened her arms around him a bit. "I want to spend forever with you," Jamie admitted, a smile still on her face._

_"That's the one thing that I want more than wrestling. I need you to be with me forever. You're everything to me."_

_Jamie pressed her lips to his bare chest, while the gentle waves hit their bodies, while their lower halves were underwater. He brought a finger underneath her chin and brought her chin up, so her eyes were on his. He leaned down, pressing their lips together._

_"Life is completely perfect right now," she said._

_"It really is," Mike agreed._

* * *

"Jame, are you okay?" Mike asked, his voice low, his brow furrowed.

She shook the memories out of her head. "Sorry. I'm fine. I was just thinking," she told him.

"About?"

"Nothing."

"Then, why do you look like you're gonna cry?" he questioned.

She bit her bottom lip, noticing that Madison had finally fallen asleep. "You wanna put her to bed?" she asked him.

"Sure," he quickly agreed.

Jamie leaned in, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, sweet pea," she whispered, her gaze on the baby an adoring one.

"I'll be right back," Mike said, standing up and heading up the stairs. Jamie sat there feeling completely torn. It was hard to resist Mike, especially when she remembered the past that they had shared. The two had been so perfect for each other. They were so in love with each other. And now everything was just a huge mess. It hurt her. Every time that she got her hopes up and something happened to cause yet another rift to form between them, it just broke her heart all over again. And it was getting harder and harder to deal with.

A couple of moments later, Mike came down the stairs, the intercom handset in his hand. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. He put the handset on the coffee table.

"What wrong, Jamie?" Mike immediately asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"I don't believe you," he told her.

"That's fine. I don't believe you, either…whenever you speak…but that's just because you've made a hobby out of betraying my trust," she retorted, her eyes not focusing on him.

"I deserve that, but Jamie, if something's wrong, you should tell me," he said.

"There's a lot wrong. You make my life difficult. You constantly hurt me, and I'm so sick of it," she shot. "It's so hard for me to be near you because all you do is take my heart and find another way to glue it back together and break it again. I'm sick of being miserable and hurt. You're the one who deserves to be hurting and miserable. Not me. You're the fuck up," she growled.

He nodded. "You're absolutely right. I can't argue with you on that one. I don't mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

"Do you remember our trip to Aruba?"

He nodded. "Of course I do."

"When we were there, you told me that being with me was the one thing that you needed more than wrestling," she said. He nodded. "But that's a lie, right? Another time that Michael Mizanin lied to me."

"It wasn't a lie, Jamie."

"Then, how could you do this? You keep turning my life upside down. And when I gave you a chance, something ends up coming out about you being with Maryse. What the hell else am I gonna find out? Did you go to Vegas and marry her or something? Does she have a child with you? Or is she pregnant? What else could there possibly be?" she asked, clearly upset with him.

Mike reached over and pulled Jamie into his arms. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Maryse and I are over. No kids. No marriage. Nothing."

"Did you love her?" Jamie asked, her voice shaky, as she was afraid of what she might find out. She looked up at him, and the hurt was obvious in her eyes. That made Mike feel so much worse than anything else did.

"Jamie, you're the only woman that I've ever loved in my entire life and ever will love. I'm sure that you don't believe me, but I swear to God, I love you so much. I always have, and I always will," he sincerely spoke.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

He nodded. "I swear on my life. You're the only woman I've ever loved. You're the love of my life, Jamie."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't stop loving me, Mike. I know that things are really complicated right now, but please," she begged him.

With each passing second, she was making him feel significantly worse. "I could never stop," he assured her. "You're the only woman that I want and love, Jamie."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and slowly let the tears fall out of her eyes. Her body began trembling against Mike's. "I'm so sorry, I just…I can't handle my feelings right now. I'm PMS'ing," she sobbed.

"It's okay, baby. Don't worry about it. I just want you to be okay, and obviously you're not. And it's because of me. I'm so sorry for hurting you." He pulled her body on top of his, so she was straddling his lap. She pulled back, facing him, pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you, Mike. I'm hurt. And I'm sad. My heart is completely broken, but I swear to God that I love you so much," she admitted.

"I know you do," he replied. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be upset over our break up and all of the stuff that's happened since."

Jamie finally leaned in and kissed him, her arms wrapping around him tighter. Her lips were stuck to his. He laid them down on the couch, so she was on top of him. Her hands were resting on his face. His hands rested on her thighs.

"I love you so much, Mike," she spoke into their kiss.

"I love you, too. I just want to be with you. Start over again…aside from the whole Madison thing…because I wouldn't want to start over without her."

Jamie smiled, as their foreheads were pressed together, their noses touching. "I love our daughter so much," she whispered.

"Me, too. And I love her mother. My two girls are the most important people in my life. All I look forward to is the day that I can come home and see your faces. I need that," he told her.

"I would love that, Mike. It's just really scary for me to have to put all of my trust in you again. I don't want to get hurt," she whispered. "I hate admitting that. Being vulnerable is something that I don't want to do…"

"I understand that, but I'll do whatever I have to in order to gain back your trust," he assured her. "Anything."

"Don't fuck it up, Mike. You're getting a chance right now to prove to me that we should get back together."

He smiled, kissing her lips. "And I'm gonna pass your test with flying colors, baby," he said.

She smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: So, it would seem that Jamie and Mike are good...again. Is it gonna last? Hmmm...only time will tell. What do you guys think? Are they gonna last this time? I'd love to know your thoughts. Anyways, I love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
